Amor X Guerra!
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Elas sao exterminadoras,eles principes do reino oeste.Uma coisa os unem a guerra contra um Yokai que deseja dominar todos os reinos.Durante o periodo de convivencia entre eles,elas descobrem segredos sobre si mesmas que nem imaginavam.So lendo p/ entender
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome , sango e Rin sao ... como se pode dizer esterminadoras. Elas sao conhecidas como as perolas tem poderes inimaginaveis que as ajudam em tudo._

_Mais ninguem sabe de fato quem sao as perolas negras , pois elas se escondem apos os seus atos. _

_Elas serao unidas aos principes, miroku, inuyasha e sesshomaru pela guerra , que acontece pois naraku um yokai maligno que quer dominar todos os quatro reinos._

_Um amor que involve a paixao e que terá como aliado a guerra._

_O que será que ira acontecer?_

_so acompanhando!_


	2. Convocadas pelo Rei?

_**Convocadas pelo rei?**_

Elas haviam ficado muito tempo fora da aldeia , basicamente nao sabiam de nenhuma novidade e estavam voltando apenas para comprar mantimentos.

Pararam perto da aldeia apenas para arrumar as capas que cobriam as suas armas e deixaram os cavalos ali para comer alguma coisa. Entraram num bar e foram o centro das atençoes , tanto pela sua beleza , quanto por curiosidade das outras pessoas.

-acho que nos deviamos ter nos trocado- disse Rin - estamos chamando muita atençao.

-tanto faz - disse sango - so estamos de passagem!

- é - disse kagome olhando o ambiente

- o que foi ka?- perguntou Rin olhando a amiga

-nada nao - respondeu pensativa

-vou pegar alguma bebida- disse sango indo em direçao ao balcao

Derrepente a porta se abriu e tres homens , entraram eles estavam com armas nas cinturas e com armaduras.

-devem ser soldados - disse sango se sentando com as bebidas

-é - disse rin

-nao, nao - disse kagome - tem alguma coisa neles que esta me chamando a atençao e eu nao sei por que.

-por que será hein? - disse rin - geralmente voce lê as mentes deles.

-nao , estou muito cansada pra fazer isso e tambem eles sao soldados e pelo que posso perceber eles estao bebados - disse kagome os encarando

- eles provavelmente vao falar- disse sango dando um gole na sua bebida - eu tentei agora e a mente deles esta muito confusa

-verdade- disse rin

Entao eles se sentaram na mesa ao lado das meninas e começaram a falar bem alto:

- Nos vamos ver o que o rei quer!- disse um dos tres completamente bebado

- e por que?- perguntou o dono do bar

- por que nos somos os PEROLAS NEGRAS! - disse o outro

As meninas controlaram o ataque de risos , eles mal sabiam que as perolas negras estavam bem ao lado deles.

'vamos brincar um pouco com eles meninas' disse kagome em pensamento

'completamente' respondeu sango

'eu começo' disse rin

- e como voces lutam?- disse ela os olhando

-com espadas oras- respondeu analizando rin de cima a baixo

Kagome apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

-quantos youkais voces matam por mes?

-uns 125 por ai- respondeu o outro.

'idiotas' disse sango.

No maximo elas matavam uns 15 yokais e olhe la , nao se importavam muito com yokais pequenos so aqueles que tem uma grande devastaçao e que sao dificeis de se encontrar.

- é muito- disse sango se fingindo de admirada - e o que o rei quer com voces?

-ele esta nos convocando - disse o mais bebado de todos - por que voces querem ir?

-sim - disse kagome - poderiam nos levar?

-claro gracinha.

'ai eu mato um ' pensou kagome com raiva

'relaxa a gente conta pra eles no caminho ' disse sango

'quero ver a reaçao deles ' disse rin divertida.

Entao sairam os seis do bar e seguiram em direçao a tres cavalos castanhos que haviam ali.

-venham garotas - disse um do tres estendendo a mao para sango

-nao, nao obrigada- respondeu

-por que nao?

-temos os nossos proprios cavalos - disse rin

-nao devem ser cavalos apropriados para uma corrida como essa!-respondeu em tom de gozaçao

-vao ver- disse kagome assobiando .

Derrepente se ouve um som de cascos batendo no chao em alta velocidade , e os homens ficaram assustados quando viram tres cavalos enormes , proprios para guerra vindo em direçao deles. Um branco, Um negro, e um castanho. Que se chamavam, Pegasus, Fenix e Ichigo

-sao esses!- disse rin subindo no cavalo castanho

-no..nossa!- disse o soldado

-o que achou ?- perguntou sango subindo no cavalo branco

-sao cavalos de guerra!- respondeu um admirado

-é verdade - disse kagome subindo no cavalo negro- vamos?

-sim- responderam

'vamos acelerar e parar na metade do caminho ' disse rin

As outras duas apenas concordaram e partiram em alta velocidade. Os soldados estavam bem atras e bem impressionados pois nunca haviam visto mulheres que cavalgavam tao bem como elas.

Continuaram assim por mais 15 minutos ate que as meninas pararam derrepente.

-por que pararam?- disseram

-voces nao podem ir- disse rin simplismente

-por que nao?- disse um dos tres nervoso - nos somos os perolas negras.

-nossa que cara de pau- disse sango balançando a cabeça

-por que caras de pau?- perguntou indo em direçao a sango

-por que nos somos 'AS PEROLAS NEGRAS' seus idiotas- disse kagome simplismente

-MENTIRA- gritou um dos tres

-serio?- disse rin mostrando sua espada e suas armas

-no..nossa!- disseram impressionados

-isso nao é nada - disse sango mostrando o seu osso voador que estava camuflado

-como ?

-como o que? nos aparecemos? isso nao te interessa meu querido so que voce vai ter que dar meia volta e se esquecer de diser que é as perolas- disse kagome irritada

-idiotas como voces ficam ai sujando o nosso nome!- disse sango

-idiotas sao voces ! que acham que podem ser as perolas negras- disse um dos tres com desdem

Entao em um movimento rapido rin puxou o arco e flecha e atirou e acertou exatamente no centro de uma arvore.

- isso é impossivel - disseram

-entao vamos provar que é possivel - disse kagome puxando a espada e avançando em cima de um dos tres , as meninas fizeram o mesmo e em menos de 5 minutos os homens ja jaziam desmaiados no chao.

-nao da nem pro gasto- disse sango guardando a espada

- nem pra suar- disse rin rindo

-é - disse kagome subindo em fenix - vamos?

-sim - disseram as outras duas

Cavalgaram durante 10 minutos e chegaram na frente do castelo.

Um soldado , que era um yokai veio na direçao delas:

-o que voces querem?- perguntou com a voz rispida

- queremos falar com o rei- disse sango

- e o que desejam?

-saber o que ele quer conosco- disse kagome

- e quem sao voces?

-as perolas negras .- disse rin

- e como posso saber disso?

-nos deixando entrar- disse kagome

-esperem.

-Entao nos vamos poder contar com a ajuda das sarcedotizas?- disse kouga o general do exercito mais poderoso do reino oeste.

-exatamente- disse o rei inutaisho

- senhor , voce tem certeza de que as perolas virao?- perguntou com receio

-eu creio que sim- disse ele

-tomara.

Nesse momento um dos soldados entra na sala e diz:

-me desculpe senhores so que tem tres pessoas que desejam falar com o rei - disse ele

- e quem seria?- perguntou inutaisho

-elas alegam que sao as perolas negras.- disse ele

-as perolas? - disse ele surpreso - mandem as entrar

-sim senhor-disse ele se retirando

-nossa - disse kouga - será que elas aceitarao?

-tomara que sim.- disse o rei se sentando no trono.

_****_

O soldado voltou ofegante e disse:

- o rei disse que podem entrar

-ok - dissemos entrando

-a onde ele esta?-perguntou kagome

-na sala do trono- disse ele pegando as redias dos cavalos e levando para um estabulo

-tudo bem- disse rin

Entraram e foram em direçao a sala do trono e como sabiam ? se guiando pela energia espiritual do rei.

- bem vejo que o rei quer falar conosco- disse Kagome entrando na sala

-sim gostaria mesmo-disse o rei inutaisho

- o que o senhor deseja ?- perguntou rin

- eu gostaria que voces participacem da guerra do nosso lado!- disse ele sem rodeios

-participar da guerra?- disse sango - por que?

-por causa que o naraku, esta com um exercito de yokais muito forte e nos prescisamos defender o nosso reino e os outros se possivel , entao estamos aliando o maior numero possivel de guerreiros.

-e o que te faz pensar que nos nao estamos do lado do naraku?- perguntou kagome

-eu sei que voces so matam yokais malignos que podem causar mal as pessoas humanas.-disse o rei sabiamente

- bem vejo que o senhor conhece bastante a gente- disse rin impassivel

- é so uma decisao- disse kouga-sim ou nao?

-sim- disse sango - nos iremos participar.

-otimo- disse o rei .

Entao ele chamou um criado e pediu para que ele preparasse tres quartos para as meninas.

- Rei ?- disse kagome

-sim?

-o que te faz pensar que nos somos as perolas negras?

-nada - respondeu simplismente- vamos testar voces agora

-entao quer dizer que iremos fazer um teste?

-isso mesmo. Meus melhores guerreiros irao lutar com voces e se voces nao forem as perolas ... bem nao sei o que pode acontecer.

-bem isso é realmente reconfortador- disse kagome ironicamente

-é eu sei. - respondeu por fim saindo da sala

'velho' disse kagome em pensamento

Ela se juntou as meninas e disse:

- o rei quer testar se nos somos mesmo as perolas negras!- disse irritada

- e dai?- disse sango

-nos somos mesmo- disse rin dando ombros - tanto faz.

-é tanto faz- disse kagome tirando a capa e revelando 'algumas' das suas armas.

-vamos lutar so com o arco e flecha e a espada?- disse rin

-acho que é melhor- disse kagome pensando - pensem no que o osso voador da sango. E no estrago que ele pode fazer.

-verdade - disse sango pensativa - mais nao se esqueça do seu... é bem menor que o osso voador mais pode fazer um estrago enorme , nao se esqueça que o Chakram_**(N/A é igual aquela arma da xena sabe? a princesa guerreira) **_ é feito com o metal dos duendes.

-é - disse kagome pensativa - acho melhor nem usar , mais vou deixa-lo na minha cintura mesmo.

-tudo bem, mais nao o use- disse rin

-tudo bem !- disse kagome - ja entendi

-mais nos temos que nos preparar - disse sango tirando o osso voador das costas

-acho que é melhor deixar no improviso- disse kagome

-afinal nos ja lutamos antes de vir pra ca nao é mesmo?- disse rin

-é -disse sango pensativa

- mas antes vamos comer to com fome!- disse kagome

-ok - disse sango - faz tempo que nao como uma comida descente.

-verdade- disse rin

Entao pegaram suas coisas e seguiram em direçao para o lugar que achavam ser a cozinha...

_continua..._

_**E AI PESSOAS O QUE ACHARAM? BEM ME DIGAM NAS REVIEWS HEIN? PERDAO PELOS ERROS DE ORTOGRAFIA!**_

_**SARAH: **__BEM eu acho que é sim , mais me diga o que achou hein?obrigada pela review kissus ;*_

_**RAPHA -CHAN :**__olha aqui um capitulo kkkk obrigada pela review kissus :*_

_**GENTE É SO ISSO MAIS, MAIS UMA VEZ ME DESCULPEM PELOS ERROS DE ORTOGRAFIA :$**_

_**KISSUS JA NE ? **_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_

_**REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS E MAIS REVIEWS**_


	3. O Teste!

_**O Teste**_

As meninas seguiram por um corredor , que tinha tons cinzas um tom tipico de um castelo e encontraram a bendita cozinha. Entraram e encontraram uma moça muito bonita, que tinhas os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros.

-ola - disse ela - o que desejam?

-oi - disse rin- gostariamos de algo para comer

-oh sim ja vou preparar- disse ela começando a mexer em algumas panelas- alias meu nome é Hana.

-prazer Hana - disse kagome sorrindo- nos somos , sango, rin e kagome.

Ela sorriu e continuou a preparar os alimentos.

As meninas se sentaram numa mesa que havia ali e começaram a conversar.

- sango o que voce acha que pode acontecer nesse teste?- perguntou kagome enquanto comia a sua comida.

-nao faço ideia- disse sango - acho que deve ser uma luta de espadas e algum treinamento de arco e flecha.

- voces acham que a Hana pode saber de alguma coisa?- perguntou Rin

-acho que deve saber sim - disse sango pensando

-vou perguntar- disse kagome - Hana voce pode vir aqui ?

-claro- disse ela se dirigindo a mesa das meninas- o que desejam?

-Hana vou ser direta - disse rin - voce sabe quem sao os melhores guerreiros daqui?

-sei sim.- disse ela - sao os principes

-os PRINCIPES?- disse sango

-eu achava que eles teriam que ficar fora da guerra - disse kagome surpresa

- como se fosse possivel - disse ela - a rainha ja tentou varias vezes mais nunca conseguiu!

-e eles sao bons?- perguntou rin

-sim e muito- disse Hana - eles ja derrotaram metade do exercito.

-entao eles devem ser muito bons - disse sango com um sorriso maldoso- vai ser divertido!

-concerteza - disse kagome terminando de comer sua reifeiçao

Hana voltou a fazer seus afazeres e as meninas terminaram de comer ansiosas para a batalha que iria acontecer.

_****_

Os principes estavam treinando sozinhos ...

- vamos miroku , voce pode fazer melhor do que isso!- disse inuyasha enquanto manuseiava a tessaiga rapidamente.

-estou tentando inuyasha - disse miroku enquanto desviava de dois ataques um de inuyasha e outro de sesshomaru.

-tente mais rapido baka - disse sesshomaru enquanto lançava seu chicote verde contra miroku- voce tem que treinar a sua velocidade

- mais nao podia ser um de cada vez nao?- disse miroku defendendo um ataque de inuyasha

-nao - disse inuyasha lançando a tessaiga ainda mais rapido contra miroku- na batalha voce nao vai poder escolher quantos oponentes voce terá .

- mais...- começou miroku

-mas nada - disse sesshomaru - tenho que concordar com o inuyasha , voce nao esta com uma velocidade muito boa.

-tudo bem entao- disse miroku .

Entao os movimentos da luta começaram a ser mais rapidos e miroku conseguiu defender todos por incrivel que pareça.

-bem acho que chega por _agora_- disse sesshomaru se sentando no chao

-tambem acho - disse inuyasha

- se voces que estavam atacando , estao cansados imagina eu? que estava defendendo tudo sozinho?- disse miroku

-ah para de fazer drama - disse inuyasha

-drama ?- perguntou miroku

-drama miroku, drama- disse sesshomaru fechando os olhos

Quando miroku foi tentar reivindicar kouga aparece dizendo:

- o rei esta chamando os principes- disse ele serio

-por que?- perguntou sesshomaru abrindo os olhos

- ele quer que voces testem as perolas negras- disse kouga

- e por que nos?- disse miroku

-por que voces sao os melhores guerreiros , que existem no reino- disse ele meio nervoso

-Feh- disse inuyasha se levantando - vamos logo , iremos descobrir se esses sao mesmo as perolas negras.

- sao ELAS - disse miroku - aposta?

-aposto que sao eles!- disse inuyasha convicto- o que voce acha sesshomaru?

- eu acho que sao elas!- disse sesshomaru - nao é possivel que homens sejam tao discretos

-entao o que nos ganhamos se voce perder?- disse miroku

- nao sei o que acham?- perguntou inuyasha

- venha aqui miroku vamos decidir- disse sesshomaru

Entao eles ficaram conversando por um tempo ate que sesshomaru se vira pra ele e diz:

- voce vai ter que nadar naquele rio que tem aqui perto do castelo - disse sesshomaru com um sorriso maldoso

-e .. so isso?- disse inuyasha sem entender o motivo do sorriso

-isso tudo nu..- disse miroku - e a noite mais prescisamente as 2 horas da manha

-ok eu topo- disse o inuyasha certo que nao iria perder.- e se eu ganhar voces dois fazem o mesmo.

-eu topo- disseram os dois

-vamos logo- disse kouga balançando a cabeça e indo em direçao ao castelo. Ja certo que um certo principe iria pegar um resfriado com certeza.

_****_

As meninas ja estavam na sala do trono e estavam impacientes , cada um com seus motivos:

Rin estava impaciente por que queria descançar um pouco

Ja sango por que queria dormir

E kagome por que estava ansiosa pra batalha , pois pelo que Hana disse eles eram muito fortes , mas era uma pena que nao poderia usar o Chakram ia ser tao mais divertido...

-kagome pode tirar essa ideia de usar o Chakram da cabeça - disse rin em sinal de desaprovaçao

- e quem disse que eu...- começou mais foi interrompida por sango

-ela leu nossos pensamento ka- disse cabisbaixa - eu ia usar o osso voador so um pouquinho , mais ela me deu o maior sermao!

-tadinha da gente- disse kagome olhando acusadoramente para Rin

-tadinha dos tais soldados se acabarem machucando com algum desses dois , objetos do mal - disse Rin

-ah ta Rin ate parece que aquele seu chicote que voce conseguiu com as bruxas nao é super - forte? - disse kagome em tom de descrença

- ele nao é - disse ela negando

-ele é feito de couro e fibra de PELO DE UNICORNIO - disse sango - Rin como ele nao é forte? e ainda por cima recebeu uma magia das bruxas!

-TA ! - disse Rin - eu nao vou usar ele ta bem? satisfeitas?

- muito- responderam as duas rindo.

Nesse instante o Rei entrou na sala do trono e disse:

-meninas vamos para o campo de treinamento- disse ele sorrindo

- e aqui tem campo de treinamento?- disse kagome

-é claro que tem ne anta!- disse sango dando um cascudo na cabeça de kagome

-tudo bem nao ta aqui quem falou- disse levantando as maos em sinal de rendimento

Entao elas seguiram o rei para um campo de treinamento que era enorme , O rei obviamente foi na frente entao rin susurrou para sango:

-nunca imaginei que haveria tantas pessoas aqui- disse ela se referindo ao fato de terem muito soldados no campo de treinamento .

- é - disse sango - eu acho que eles irao ver a nossa luta.

-concerteza.

Elas seguiram ate o meio do campo de batalha e viram 4 homens parados ali. Kouga que era o general do exercito , um moreno que tinha um pequeno rabo de cavalo preto e olhos azuis escuros quase pretos, um de cabelos enormes prateados e olhos dourados ele tinha algumas marcas no rosto que caracterizavam que ele era um yokai. E o terceiro tinha os cabelos um pouco menores do que o do outro, tinha os olhos dourados e duas orelhinhas kawais na cabeça que marcava o fato dele ser um hanyou.

- bem esses sao os meus filhos - disse inutaisho - os seus oponentes.

- Entao voces sao as perolas negras?- disse o moreno - prazer , eu sou miroku, esse é sesshomaru e o outro é o inuyasha.- disse ele indicando cada um.

- eles sao nossos oponentes?- disse kagome totalmente contente

-sao sim .- disse inutaisho confuso por ver felicidade nos olhos de kagome

- entao quem lutará com quem?- disse sango do mesmo modo que a outra .

- Voce sango lutara com miroku, Kagome lutara com inuyasha e Rin com sesshomaru - disse inutaisho divertido - so que ao mesmo tempo e trocando de pares.

- isso vai ser realmente divertido- disse rin

- espero que seja para ambos os lados- disse sesshomaru

-acho que deve ser- disse ela o encarando desafiadoramente

-vai ser legal inuyasha - disse miroku - principalmente se elas forem as perolas

- eu acho muito dificil - disse inuyasha com descrença

-acho que voce poderá tirar a sua prova daqui a pouco nao inuyasha?- disse kagome

- quem sabe!- disse ele

-quem sabe- ela repitiu

Inutaisho colocou cada um de frente para o seu oponente e as garotas perceberam que os outros soldados haviam parado os treinamentos para ver o duelo.

Sacaram rapidamente as espadas.

-prontos?- perguntou inutaisho

Eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

Entao a luta começou , e foi um choque para todos ao ver que as garotas estavam defendendo e atacando ao mesmo tempo. Rin e sesshomaru tinham uma briga muito acirrada , a cada um movimento dela ele fazia dois , o que a obrigava a defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Ela tentou dar uma rasteira nele so que ele conseguiu pular a tempo.

- voce é boa - disse sesshomaru enquanto jogava a espada no pescoço de Rin

-voce tambem nao é nada mal - disse ela enquanto desviava e envestia contra sesshomaru

Sango e miroku lutavam , igualmente como sesshomaru e rin so que em movimentos bem menos mortais , mais ainda sim se atingisse o oponente poderia causar um belo ferimento. Sango atacava miroku muito rapidamente, o que o obrigava a desviar e contra atacar rapidamente . Os dois tinham uma sincronia quase perfeita , se nao fossem oponentes.

-caramba - disse miroku - pra uma mulher voce ate que é bem rapida.

-voce pra um principe ate que luta muito bem - reconheceu sango investindo a espada contra a barriga de miroku que defendeu com a espada.

Ja kagome e inuyasha tinham uma briga que mais pareciam , uma guerra num campo de batalha , a cada um movimento o outro fazia dois , nesse ritimo inuyasha rasgou a blusa de kagome na barriga e ela com raiva rasgou a sua nos ombros. Kagome avançou contra inuyasha e lançou a espada contra sua perna , e ele defendeu.

-muito bom - disse ele atacando

- o mesmo pra voce - disse ela defendendo- e agora acredita que somos as perolas?

-tenho absoluta certeza- disse ele

Entao uma coisa inesperada aconteceu , com movimentos rapidos TODAS as espadas cairam no chao e seus donos pararam um encarando o outro.

Os soldados estavam espantados , ninguem nunca havia conseguido lutar com os principes antes e que durassem no minimo 5 minutos , e as garotas haviam lutado 15 minutos inteiros ate que as espadas cairam no chao.

-nossa entao voces sao mesmo?- disse o rei espantado

-concerteza - disse kagome sorrindo mais ainda encarando inuyasha

-entao Sejam bem vindas!- disse ele sorrindo

-obrigada - disse sango estralando o pescoço

- ixi ... inuyasha perdeu- disse miroku emburrado

-feh!- disse inuyasha

-perdeu o que?- perguntou kagome

- a aposta - disse sesshomaru recolhendo a espada e contando toda a historia da aposta .

-nossa - disse rin que havia ouvido - tadinho de voce inuyasha.

- é - disse sango - hoje a noite vai tar muito fria!-disse olhando o ceu

- Bem nao posso fazer nada - disse ele - vou encarar

- eu entro com voce - disse kagome - se voce quiser

- duvido - disse ele olhando ela desafiadoramente

-entao ta ne!- disse ela rindo - eu vou entrar com ele ...- e completou quando viu o sorriso malicioso de miroku - de ROUPA !

Entao , eles entraram para dentro do castelo conversando como se fossem velhos amigos de longa data .

E se preparando para fazerem um pequeno nado noturno no caso de inuyasha e kagome .

_continua..._

_**GENTE TO ORGULHOSA DESSA FIC *-* SO UM CAPITULO E EU JA RECEBI 6 REVIEWS ! NOSSA QUE ORGULHO*-* 2 NO RESUMO E 4 NO CAPITULO UM *-* BEM SEM MAIS DELONGAS VAMOS RESPONDER AS REVIEWS:**_

_**RAPHA CHAN - **__Sao eles sim*-* o que achou do capitulo? espero voce no proximo post obrigada pela review ;*_

_**JU-**__ obrigada flor ! que bom que gostou do tema da fic *-* espero voce no proximo post obrigada pela review ;*_

_**HOLA -**__ Ah que bom que gotou do enrredo , obrigada por achar que eu posso chegar no nivel da perfeiçao *-* voce é deve ser uma das leitoras de muitas que as autoras mais gostam de ter acompanhando a fic , pois voce é SINCERA e eu gosto disso! obrigada por me achar criativa . obrigada pela review e espero voce no prox post ;*_

_**MAMAKING - **__OBRIGADO por achar interessante o enrredo*-* olha nao acho que tenha erros assim tao grotescos ! ta certo nao sou a melhor do melhor do mundo em escrever textos mais eu tento ne? kkkk Infelismente meu word ta com problema entao eu tenho que fazer pelo bloco de notas e sim eu presto atençao so que ninguem é perfeito ne? vou te falar uma coisa que eu disse pra uma leitora muito querida minha : O MSN REALMENTE TRANSFORMA A GENTE NE? KKKK _

_ja os nomes dos personagens eu escrevo muito rapidamente e nem sempre da pra colocar com letra maiuscula , sim eu entendi o ponto que voce quis abordar que é a ortografia e mesmo assim obrigada pela review e nao se preucupe eu nao me ofendi . obrigada mais uma vez ;*_

_**BEM GENTE É ISSO NE ? QUALQUER DUVIDA DEIXE REVIEW **_

_**KISSUS **_

_**PRIY TAISHO !**_


	4. Antigas Rivais irmãs

_**Antigas Rivais!**_

1:50 da manha , todos estavam indo em direção ao rio mais gelado de todo o reino.

-ah vai demorar muito?-perguntou Kagome

-calma Kagome ,calma-disse Miroku - só mais uns 2 minutos de caminhada.

-e você acha que é pouco?-perguntou Sango ajeitando as toalhas

-acho sim -respondeu ele parando de frente a ela.

-pois eu te digo -respondeu Sango parando de frente a ele e o encarando- Nos estamos caminhando faz quase 30 minutos!

-falando assim parece que você não é uma boa guerreira-falou ele a desafiando

-olha...

-chega-disse Rin entrando entre os dois- nem são vocês que vão nadar , então calem a boca!

-tudo bem -responderam os dois de mal grado

Continuaram caminhando por mais 2 minutos como Miroku havia ousava pronunciar nenhuma palavra .

-chegamos -disse Sesshomaru

Todos olharam para o Rio, que tinha suas aguas totalmente negras e não dava pra se ver o quão fundo era.

Inuyasha começou a tirar os seus agasalhos e ficou somente de olharam pra Kagome , e essa sorriu vitoriosa , pegou e tirou os sapatos ficando apenas de roupas intimas. Colocaram as coisas em um canto e seguiram em direção ao Rio.

-você ainda pode desistir Kagome -falou Sesshomaru

Inuyasha olhou desafiadoramente para ela.

-por que deveria?-perguntou

-comprove a temperatura da agua -disse Miroku

Então Kagome se abaixou e pos as maos no rio, realmente a agua era muito fria .Mas ela não se deixaria se amedrontar.

-eu vou -falou confiante

-tem certeza?-disse Inuyasha em tom de deboche- não vai ficar com medinho não?

-nunca -respondeu no mesmo tom - a menos que você queira desistir ?

-feh ! de jeito nenhum!

-então vamos os dois!

Os outros ficaram abismados como um orgulho poderia se maior do que o próprio extinto de vida? daí uma pergunta que eles não poderiam responder.

-preparados?-perguntou Sango

-sim -responderam

-podem ir-falou Rin.

Entao os dois mergulharam.

-loucos-disse Sesshomaru

-pirados-confirmou Sango

A agua realmente estava muito sentia todos os seus músculos dormentes, mais de jeito nenhum deixaria Inuyasha falar que era uma covarde . Apesar de que ela e as amigas lutam contra yokais .

"isso é moleza"pensava tentando se consolar "mais ta tao fria" pensou se de contradizendo .

Entao emergiu . Sentia que todos os musculos estavam doloridos por causa da agua e que também poderiam estar roxos.

Viu que Inuyasha havia emergido junto com ela , entao havia sido um empate.

-voce são loucos-disse Rin correndo e abraçando Kagome com uma toalha - Vamos logo se não vocês vão pegar um resfriado.

-ok-respondeu Kagome ofegante e tremendo

Miroku apenas jogou uma toalha para Inuyasha e seguiu em direçao ao castelo.

Caminharam por 30 minutos e tiveram que entrar no castelo de fininho, pois os meninos haviam informado que a Rainha Izayoi havia proibido esse tipo de desafio.

-Inuyasha , Kagome -disse Miroku em um tom bem baixo- corram para o banheiro e tomem banho lá !

-como assim tomem um banho la?-disse Sango - juntos?

-é juntos-disse Sesshomaru revirando os olhos - voce acha que dá tempo de nos ficarmos vendo se ta vindo alguem 2 vezes?

-é acho que não -respondeu Rin - rápido ta?

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas acentiram e correram para dentro do banheiro.

Ficaram parados la dentro sem saber o que fazer, não sabiam se ia um de cada vez ou...

-Juntos-disse Kagome

-Juntos?-perguntou Inuyasha

-é juntos-respondeu impacientemente enchendo a banheira

-mas...

-voce acha que vai dar tempo de 2 banhos?-perguntou se virando pra ele

-é acho que na -respondeu ele parando pra pensar.

Esperaram a banheira encher ate um pouco mais da metade e entraram .O silencio era pertubador e ao mesmo tempo constrangedor.

-hum...-começou Inuyasha - como voce virou uma guerreira?

-bem -Kagome hesitou - era pra mim ser...

Nessa hora Miroku bate na porta e diz:

-andem logo-Falou com impaciencia

-ta-responderam os dois juntos

-bem fica pra uma outra hora-falou Kagome se levantando

-é uma outra hora- repetiu , mas ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoando Miroku por ter atrapalhado

Se enrolaram em roupões brancos e saíram do banheiro.

-ate que em fim -falou Miroku - o que voces aprontaram hein?-falou com um sorriso malicioso

-nada Miroku -falou Kagome impaciente -apenas tomamos banho!

-é seu idiota-falou Inuyasha dando um cascudo na cabeça do irmão

-ai-reclamou Miroku -doeu!

-não Miroku, se ele te bateu era pra fazer carinho-disse Sesshomaru ironicamente.

-olha vamos dormir amanha é um novo dia -disse Rin - ou hoje ... ai sei la!

-é falou a filosofa -disse Kagome rindo -vamos logo vai!-suspirou arrastando as outras duas para os quartos.

Foram todos para os seus respectivos quartos.

A noite foi bem tranquila e de vez em quando ouviam o farfalhar dos galhos , mais aquilo não os incomodavam, pois as pessoas do castelo já estavam acostumadas com aquilo, mais as vizitantes também pois já haviam dormido varias vezes na floresta.

O dia havia amanhecido e estava lindo.

Kagome havia acabado de acordar por causa da claridade do sol. É obvio que ela tentou por varias vezes cobrir o rosto com o travesseiro, mais no final o SOL acabou vencendo mais ele teve uma ajudazinha do costume de acordar cedo.

Logo se trocou , colocando a velha e costumeira roupa negra de couro e que era muito boa para combates.

Seguiu em direçao ao salao a onde eram servidas as refeiçoes e como ela sabia o caminho? bem Miroku havia lhe explicado ontem.

Sorriu ao ver a cena , todos estavam sentados na mesa que era é enorme e comiam a refeição, mantendo uma animada conversa.

-bom dia -disse se sentando entre Inuyasha e Sesshomaru

-bom dia-todos responderam

-e ai Kagome gostando da sua estadia aqui?-perguntou a Rainha Izayoi. Haviam se conhecido ontem.

-sim -respondeu educadamente- obrigada por se preucupar!

-que isso -respondeu sorrindo

Todos continuaram tomando café e conversando quando Inutaisho disse:

-bem meninos e perolas eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem um outro aliado que nos teremos na guerra-disse ele.

-e quem seria?-perguntou Sango curiosa.

-surpresa-disse ele

-então ta ne ?-disse Kagome se levantando -vamos conhecer os nossos aliados.

Todos concordaram e seguiram em direção ao campo de treinamento.

Os príncipes passaram pela porta de carvalho junto com os rei, mais as perolas pararam.

-que isso-murmurou Kagome olhando para a porta sem ver.

-você também sentiu?-perguntou Sango

-sim -respondeu não acreditando

-será possível?-perguntou Rin perplexa

-acho que é sim!-disse Kagome -ou não?

-só podemos descobrir se irmos la -falou Sango determinada

-mas temos que estar em guarda -falou Rin pensando - Vocês se lembram da ultima vez em que nos nós encontramos ?

-lembro sim -respondeu Sango

-entao vamos -disse Kagome abrindo as portas de Carvalho.

Sentiram as energias das tais , como se nunca as tivessem havido uma outras automaticamente olharam em direção a porta e de repente uma flecha purificadora veio em direção a Kagome que a segurou.

-já querendo me matar?-perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico

-você...-disse Kikyou num murmurio de fúria- o que faz aqui?

-essa frase é minha -disse Kagome num tom de falsa ofensa e indo em direçao a Kikyou

-olha Kagome voce não devia estar aqui-disse totalmente nervosa encarando Kagome que já se encontrava na sua frente

-e quem voce pensa que é pra mandar na onde eu devo ir?-perguntou Kagome desafiadoramente

-sua IRMÃ!-gritou Kikyou - a pessoa que devia ter te treinado e a pessoa que voce devia seguir e não uma guerreira qualquer e suja!

-olha aqui não me chama assim -disse Kagome pegando sua espada e avançando contra Kikyou, que defendeu com a sua propria.

Todos olhavam aquilo absmados , as unicas que não estavam impressionadas com esse tipo de comportamento eram Rin,Sango, Ayume e Eri.

-você foi criada por varias raças que não tinham esse direito-disse Kikyou investindo a espada contra Kagome que defendeu

-você queria que eu fosse o que? uma sacerdotisa?-Gritou em resposta . Tentando dar uma rasteira em Kikyou que desviou por pouco.

-é o seu destino -disse autoritária - você devia ser uma das comandantes das sacerdotisa KAGOME!

-nunca -disse Kagome com um sorrisinho -afinal eu já fui treinada por elfos,ciganos,duendes e ate mesmo por...

-bruxas-completou Kikyou com desgosto- a pior raça de todos.

-só por que vocês não gostam delas , por alguns motivos não quer dizer que elas sejam desprezíveis-Dito isso ela fez um movimento em que as espadas se chocaram e voaram longe

Assim as duas pararam e ficaram se encarando ate que Kikyou disse:

-elas são os seres mais sujos de todo o nosso mundo -disse sorrindo maldosamente- e não é só por que nossas magias são totalmente opostas.

ora..-falou Kagome - é por isso que eu sou considerada uma Filha , junto com Sango e Rin para Maya !_**(N/A pra quem ficou boiando Maya é a Lider das bruxas)**_

Nessa hora o sorriso de Kikyou se desfez.

-filha ?-disse perplexa- como ela ousa?

-com a mesma autoridade em que ela nos treinou! -falou sorrindo e dando as costas

-Kagome...-susurrou Kikyou com Odio

-ah quer saber -falou Kagome - cale a boca!

E foi em direçao aos colegas.

-bem parece que já se conhecem - disse Inutaisho

-Preferia nem ter conhecido-disse Kikyou

-ora-revidou Kagome - Uma sacerdotisa PURA , renegando a própria família?

-ora uma SUJA tentando falar de mim? -disse Kikyou - eu não sou uma mistura de varias raças!

-mais mesmo assim continua sendo a minha irmã por mais que eu odeio admitir!-respondeu Kagome fechando os olhos.

-chega Kagome -falou Sango - essas ai não valem uma saliva gasta com palavras em vão !

-ora Maninha por que tanta raiva?-perguntou Eri - por que não quer começar uma batalha com a gente?

-nem se me pagassem eu fugiria de uma batalha com voce -Respondeu Sango

-calma-disse Rin segurando no ombro das amigas - não vale a pena!

-é verdade Rin -disse Ayume - voces iriam perder não é mesmo 'maninha' ?

-CALA A SUA BOCA- gritou Rin em resposta.

Todos estavam em Príncipes observavam a cena , já preparados para impedir a qualquer momento.

-ah quer saber que se dane-disse Kagome .

O rei resolveu interferir.

-bem as sarcedotisas, fecharam um acordo conosco e elas irão participar da guerra -falou - e também nos ajudaram a treinar os soldados!

-e se nós não quisermos mais participar ?-perguntou Rin

-bem...-começou Inutaisho.

-já querendo fugir?-perguntou Ayume

-retiro o que a Rin disse !- falou Kagome - nos ficamos.

-ótimo-respondeu o Rei- bem é so isso.

Dito isso o Rei entrou em direçao ao castelo e Kikyou e as outras foram junto.

Kagome se sentou e pos a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-você esta bem?-pergutou Inuyasha se abaixando na altura em que ela estava

-vou ficar melhor-respondeu ela levantando a cabeça e sorrindo- so se nós treinarmos !

-então vamos -respondeu levantando e estendendo a mao pra ela

Kagome aceitou e se levantou rapidamente .

Os outros sacaram as espadas e eles repetiram os gestos.

A luta foi bem mais animada do que a primeira, não era só um duelo , eles variavam entre si. E a luta continuava e quem visse pensaria que um queria matar o outro.

Kagome lutava sorrindo, a batalha lhe fazia bem e era como um antidoto para sua raiva . Sua espada se chocou contra a de Sango.

-é realmente você esta nervosa-disse ela lançando a espada contra Kagome que defendeu.

-você não pode dizer nada sobre mim -respondeu sorrindo e indo em direção a Inuyasha.

-oi -Falou ele defendendo o golpe.

-olá-disse ela rodando e tentando achar uma brecha na defesa dele.

-não vai achar-disse ele vendo os seus pretextos

Ela revirou os olhos.

-vamos ver-disse Jogando a espada com força total contra a dele.

Então uma coisa que nenhum deles esperava foi que as espadas se chocaram e produziram um clarão enorme , que cegou momentaneamente a todos que pararam suas lutas. As espadas voaram longe e quando cairam...

-QUEBRARAM?-Gritou Kagome ao ver as espadas caídas no chão.

-como?-perguntou Inuyasha incredulo - a Tessaiga , nunca quebrou!

-muito menos a minha espada-Disse Kagome - ela é feita de escamas de dragão!

-dragão?-perguntou Miroku - é muito dificil achar alguem que fassa uma espada assim ... que eu saiba so os ...

-duendes fabricam -completou Sango

-é -Falou Kagome .

-temos que chamar Toutosai para conserta-las- disse Sesshomaru

-Toutosai?-disse Kagome - é ele quem conserta as suas armas?

-é sim -respondeu Miroku- por que?

-ele não vai poder consertar a espada da Ka -disse Rin

-por que?-perguntou Inuyasha

-por que ele só consegue consertar espadas , que sejam do conhecimento dele-Respondeu Kagome - a Minha é muito rara , se não a única!

-entao como voce fará pra conserta-la?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-vou ter que ir fazer uma visitinha aos duendes!-falou Kagome

-e quando voce vai?-perguntou Inuyasha já sentindo uma angustia de ter que ficar um periodo longe de Kagome. Angustia que ele não sabia a origem.

-hoje mesmo-disse ela do mesmo jeito -preciso que alguém vá comigo!

-eu vou- se ofereceu Inuyasha .

Kagome ia aceitar que Inuyasha fosse com ela, so que uma voz muito conhecida para ela disse o seguinte : 'Sesshomaru'

-não Inuyasha -disse ela com o olhar distante - o Sesshomaru vai comigo!

-por que?-perguntou confuso.

-por que ...-Falou Kagome

-ela recebeu uma ordem -disse Rin.

-de quem?-perguntou Miroku

-Maya -falou Sango

-a rainha das bruxas?-disse Sesshomaru

-rainha não!-disse Kagome - 'Lider'!

-mais por que o Sesshomaru?-perguntou Inuyasha

-isso ela não disse-falou Kagome- bem partiremos daqui a meia hora ! esteja pronto Sesshomaru!

-eu não preciso me preparar -disse ele

-por que?-perguntou Kagome confusa - você não vai ajeitar a cela no seu cavalo?

-eu não vou de cavalo-respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - vou correndo.

-entao ta -disse Kagome assobiando .

-por que o assobio - perguntou Miroku

-estou chamando Fenix-respondeu

-mais ele vai ouvir a essa distancia?-perguntou Inuyasha - ele esta no estabulo.

-veja -disse ela sorrindo

Em menos de 1 minutos um cavalo negro como a noite vinha em direção a Kagome e parecia que ele não iria parar...

Mais bem quando ele estava bem na frente dela parou.

-bom garoto-disse Kagome alisando a cabeça do cavalo.

-vamos agora então Kagome -disse Sesshomaru recolhendo os pedaços da espada da mesma.

-claro -disse ela Montando em Fenix.

-você acha que vai conseguir me acompanhar com um simples cavalo?-disse Sesshomaru com desdém

-sim -respondeu ela simplismente - Sango, Rin ?

-sim?-responderão as duas

-a minha mente estará aberta -falou olhando seriamente para as duas- a menos que eu não queira que vocês saibam de alguma coisa!

-tudo bem -responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo novamente.

-bem meninos , nos vemos daqui a 3 dias -disse Kagome sorrindo - Sesshomaru?

-sim?-disse ele com os olhos estreitados

-leve os pedaços da minha espada ta?-perguntou sorrindo

-o que? ta achando que eu sou burro de carga?-falou Sesshomaru não acreditando

-não burro de carga não -disse Kagome com um sorriso maldoso nos labios e pegando as redias do cavalo - quem sabe um cachorro de carga?-completou saindo numa velocidade arrasadora em direçao a floresta .

-o que?-disse Sesshomaru correndo atras dela , para dentro da floresta.

Eles partirao deixando dois principes com cara de taxo (N/A acho que deu um trocadilho não? Taisho , taxo sacaram? me digam kkk )

E duas amigas nem um pouco surpresas com a situaçao.

_**OII TUDO BEM? O.O SO PRA AGRADAR OS LEITORES EU ACHO QUE ESSE É UM CAPITULO BEM GRANDE NAO? ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM HEIN?**_

_**O QUE SERÁ QUE A K-CHAN E O SESSHY VAO APRONTAR NESSA VIAGEM QUE ELES FARAO SOZINHOS?**_

_**BEM VAMOS DAR UMA ESPIADINHA NO PROX CAPITULO:**_

-bem eu sou uma Bruxa duende elfa cigana !

- o que? vo..voce é isso?

-nao acredito! vamos ter que dar mais uma viagem!

-tome e leve isto , há tres coisas ai para voces e 3 para outras tres pessoas que voces confiarao isso!

_**CHEGA,CHEGA POR QUE SE NAO PERDE A GRAÇA NAO? BEM RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**_

_**JU:**__Postei ne? kkk' bem esse demorou um pouco me desculpe , mais em compensaçao ele é bem grande ne? que bom que voce ta gostando da historia! *-* espero voce no proximo post kissus;*_

_**HOLA: **__me confundi kkkk' deu um branco na hora sabe? kkkk' da proxima vez eu lembro kkk' diferenciei as letras maiusculas das minusculas. Que bom que voce ta orgulhosa de mim . isso é bom! espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, espero voce no proximo post kissus ;*_

_**AMANDA TAISHO - **__bem voce nao me OFENDEU OOK? kkk' so quero deixar isso bem claro :) é estou mesmo trabalhando em mais de uma fic por vez mais eu tenho calma em escrever e nao me apresso sabe? acho que assim é facil que nem esse capitulo eu demorei uns 4 dias pra escrever e so hoje ficou pronto. Ja li 2 fics suas e amei *-* vou seguir o seu conselho sim e espero que voce nao tenha se ofendido ta? e sim eu vou seguir a sua dica , pois uma sugestao é sempre boa nao? obrigada por tudo e por achar a fic interessante . Te espero no proximo post hein? espero que acompanhe ! kissus:*_

_**RAPHA -CHAN : **__ Menina voce me acompanha em TODAS as minhas fics obrigada mesmo. Sempre do contra ! nao tem uma vez que ele de uma dentro kkk' espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e te espero no proximo post. kissus;*_

_**SARAH-**__Menina que leitora dedicada voce é hein? gostei de saber que voce ta entrando todo dia aqui no fanfiction pra ver se eu atualizei e por isso eu tentei ser o mais rapido possivel na atualizaçao.8 dias de atraso me desculpe sim? bem espero voce no proximo post ;*_


	5. Explicando algumas coisas

_**Esclarecendo algumas coisas...**_

_**HEY VOCES AI QUANDO TERMINAREM DE LER CLIQUEM NUM BOTAOZINHO LA NO FINAL DA PAGINA O NOME DELE É REVIEW THIS CHAPTER E ME DEIXEM UM RECADINHO OK?**_

Kagome saiu em disparada, sorrindo por ter deixado Sesshomaru pra trás.

Sesshomaru não teve que correr um pouco mais do que o esperado, mais logo já estava ao lado de Kagome .

-seu cavalo é bem rápido -falou

-Obrigada -respondeu ela soltando as redeas do cavalo , mais sem se desequilibrar

-não tem medo de cair?-perguntou Sesshomaru estranhando o ato.

-nem tenho -disse ela olhando para ele - já me acostumei.

Depois disso continuaram o caminho em silencio.

Somente se ouvia os barulhos dos cascos de Fenix.

Então Kagome se virou para Sesshomaru e disse:

-Vamos parar um pouco .

-por que já esta cansada?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-não -respondeu - nem um pouco , so que Fenix ainda é um cavalo!

-ah -Falou ele olhando para o céu - Já escureceu também .

-mais um fato que contribui para a nossa parada-falou ela puxando as rédeas do cavalo

Montaram acampamento ali mesmo. Sesshomaru pegou lenha, enquanto Kagome arrumou algumas frutas para eles comerem.

-entao por que voce entrou nessa vida?-perguntou ele

-que vida?-respondeu sem entender

-a de exterminadora.

-ah ... essa vida.

-como?-perguntou ele estimulando.

-bem ...-disse ela

_**Perto de uma arvore no castelo...**_

Sango, Rin , Miroku e Inuyasha estavam sentados em círculos conversando quando...

-por que voces viraram exterminadoras?-perguntou Miroku curioso

-bem -disse Rin - pra falar isso nos temos que contar desde o comecinho...

-e qual é o comecinho?-perguntou Inuyasha .

-nos somos ou éramos sacerdotisas -falou Sango

-por que éramos?-perguntou Inuyasha sem entender.

-não sabemos se ainda somos Sacerdotisas puras -respondeu Sango

-por que?-perguntou Miroku

-nos somos de Varias raças -disse Rin sorrindo

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-o que?-exclamou Sesshomaru surpreso

-é - respondeu Kagome - bem eu sou uma Bruxa duende elfa cigana !

-o que voce é isso ?-perguntou mais surpreso ainda - como?

-eu nasci Sarcedotisa -contou Kagome- ou melhor nos !

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-nos?-perguntou Inuyasha

-é -disse Rin - eu , Kagome e Sango.

-wau -exclamou Miroku

-nos éramos sacerdotisas normais , fomos treinadas em arco e flecha , como lacrar Yokais e etc - Falou Rin

-Nossas irmãs nos treinavam desde de manha ate ao anoitecer. Falou Sango - não podíamos treinar junto com as outras .

-por que?-pergutou Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-nos éramos consideradas as 'escolhidas '-falou Kagome revirando os olhos.

-escolhidas pra que?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-pra eliminar Yokais poderosos , pra sermos as guardiões do clã de sacerdotisas

-voces deviam defender o clã?

-sim

-e como voces viraram essa mistura de raças?

Kagome de imediato não respondeu . E sim começou a rir , um riso controlado mais ainda sim um riso.

-por que voce esta rindo?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-por que as meninas estão contando a mesma historia aos outros-falou Sorrindo

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-que coincidência -falou Inuyasha

-é mesmo-disse Rin

-continuando-falou Sango-teve um dia em que as nossas Irmãs foram nos chamar na tenda da Kikyou.

-elas disseram que já estava na hora de assumirmos o nosso posto-disse Rin

-caramba -falou Miroku espantado com a seriedade em que Rin havia dito a frase.

-e o que aconteceu?-perguntou Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-Nós nos revoltamos -disse Kagome

-por que?-perguntou Sesshomaru sem entender - vocês não haviam treinado?

-sim Sesshomaru nos treinamos -respondeu - so que na hora elas entregaram a responsabilidade sobre nós, a missao de proteger uma aldeia e o PIOR lutar contra NARAKU sozinhas sem ajuda nem nada.

-Como elas queriam que voces fizessem isso?-perguntou ele incredulo- o peso de uma responsabilidade assim do nada?

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-é pra elas esse desafio foi designado para nós e não poderiamos fugir-disse Rin

-e entao o que voces fizeram?-perguntou Miroku

-fugimos -disse Sango- recolhemos tudo o que prescisariamos para uma viagem de uma semana .

-somente uma semana?-perguntou Inuyasha

-é uma semana -respondeu Rin - logo depois encontramos , Pegasus , Fenix e Ichigo.

-como voces acharam cavalos tao bons assim do nada?-perguntou Inuyasha

-eles estavam sendo maltratados -disse Sango

-eu me lembro que a Kagome ficou com tanta raiva dos homens que estavam fazendo isso que ela acabou lutando , junto com a gente contra eles -disse Rin sorrindo

-e sem armas -disse Sango - é obvio que saímos um pouco machucadas, so que eles sairam bem mais .

-depois disso o que aconteceu?-perguntou Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-encontramos os ciganos .-disse Kagome

-e eles não foram contra voces?-perguntou Sesshomaru - eles são contra as sacerdotisas não são?

-bem de principio foram sim -respondeu - so que nos explicamos que haviamos fugido do clã de sacerdotisas então Temari que é a lider dos ciganos aceitou nos treinar.

-Temari?-perguntou Sesshomaru - ela é muito... podemos dizer violenta?

-é sim -disse Kagome se lembrando - me lembro de que ficamos meses e meses com vários hematomas no corpo todo, e mesmo assim treinávamos todos os dias.

-e ai?

-depois de dois anos , já éramos consideradas Ciganas.

-e depois disso?

-fomos vagando sem caminho ate que encontramos os elfos , que tambem aceitaram nos treinar depois que ouviram a nossa Historia.

-entao quer diser que Thiago as treinou?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-sim. Ele nos ensinou como fazer medicamentos, curar feridas e muitas outras coisas que ate mesmo as sarcedotisas não nos ensinaram -falou.

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-ele ensinou bem -disse Rin

-e 1 ano depois já eramos Ciganas elfas-falou Sango

-nossa -disse Miroku - o que voces fizeram nas suas vidas antepassadas?

-não sabemos -disse Sango rindo

-so sabemos que vagamos por mais 2 meses -disse Rin - ate que encontramos os ...

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-duendes-disse Kagome

-duendes?-Disse Sesshomaru - eles não ajudam ninguém ...

-Sebastian é muito rígido , ao permitir que alguém além de duendes entrem em suas terras.

-fiquei sabendo que eles explusam qualquer um ... ate mesmo Yokais

-é expulsam sim... -disse Kagome se enconstando em uma arvore.

-e como voces fizeram para conseguir que eles as treinassem ?

-tivemos que lutar contra eles-falou Kagome fechando os olhos.

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-e ganhamos dos 3 melhores guerreiros deles-falou Rin

-Ganharam?-disse Miroku perplexo - ouvi dizer que os duendes são otimos guerreiros...

-e são -disse Sango - so que nos eramos Ciganas Elfas , tinhamos que ganhar .

-por orgulho?-arriscou Inuyasha

-não -respondeu Rin -Para poder continuar o treinamento.

-e entao?-perguntou Miroku

-Sebastian nos treinou, nos ensinou a criar armas poderosas .-falou Sango

-entao voces sabem criar armas? -perguntou Miroku

-sim -respondeu Sango

-e por que a Kagome teve que ir ate o duendes consertar a espada dela?-perguntou Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-por que so Sebastian pode consertar as nossas espadas - disse Kagome

-nossa - exclamou Sesshomaru - e entao o que aconteceu?

-passamos 5 anos la -disse Kagome

-5 ANOS?-perguntou Sesshomaru - por que os outros duraram mais tempo?

-por que o treinamento dos Ciganos era pura abilidade e o nosso durou 2 anos , os dos elfos era mental entao 1 já era mais do que o suficiente , e os dos duendes nos tinhamos que aprender a mexer com armas e fora aprender a conserta-las

-entendi -disse Sesshomaru- e depois disso?

-vagamos apenas por 2 dias...

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-so 2 dias?-perguntou Inuyasha

-sim 2 dias-disse Rin

-Maya havia tido uma visão conosco e foi ao nosso encontro -esclareceu Sango

-ela nos treinou tanto fisicamente como mentalmente -disse Rin - nos ensinou a fazer magias poderosas, e ate mesmo as mais banais .

-entao é assim que voces não são mais sarcedotisas puras?-perguntou Miroku

-sim -disse Sango

_**Sesshomaru & Kagome...**_

-nos viramos as piores inimigas das sarcedotisas , mais não parou por isso .

-por que?

-por que elas tinham odio da gente -disse Kagome - so que nos ainda não éramos completas.

-como assim completas?

-nos tínhamos a sabedoria , a agilidade, os poderes e etc . So que ainda não tinha sido feito o ritual.

-e qual era esse ritual?

-ele foi feito por Todos os lideres de onde nos passamos e ele foi feito no reino das Bruxas.

_**Sango, Rin, Miroku & Inuyasha.**_

-e entao voces viraram ...

-Bruxas Duendes Elfas Ciganas -exclareceu Rin

-e por que esta na ordem decrescente?-perguntou Inuyasha achando estranho o fato dos nomes estarem do ultimo para o primeiro

-por que o ritual foi feito assim -respondeu Sango.

-ah agora eu entendo-disse Miroku

-que bom -disse Rin - agora vamos entrar que já esta ficando mais tarde do que o esperado.

-como assim Rin?-perguntou Inuyasha

-nos deviamos estar la dentro , descansando para o nosso treinamento de amanha-esclareceu Sango

-ata -disse Miroku - vamos entrar

E assim os principes e as guerreiras entraram para dentro do castelo, para uma noite calma e sem sonhos...

_**oii pessoas do meu s2 tudo bem com voces?**_

_**Eu espero que sim .**_

_**Estou amando escrever essa Historia e espero que voces estejam gostando assim como eu*-***_

_**22 REVIEWS cara isso é bom D+ E olha que ate agora a historia so tinha 4 capitulos que EMOÇAO*-***_

_**ONTEM DIA 15/11/11 eu andei vendo como estavam as visitas das historias e talz , e vi que tinha visitas ate do CANADA? cara isso me deixou taooo mais taaooo animada .**_

_**Vi que tambem tem leitores que não deixam REVIEWS que mal da parte de voces kkkkk Brincadeira mas mesmo assim é muito bom saber que tem muita gente acompanhando a fic...**_

_**Fiquei sabendo que A BULMA -CHAN não vai se ausentar por um tempo? AH NÃO BULMA CHAN EU AMEI COOKING BY THE BOOK a historia foi muito boa mesmo eu ri de mais ... Sabe o que é rir? entao foi isso que aconteceu comigo ! kkkkk Reboleixon - com o Miroku? é muito dahora .**_

_**Bem deixa de enrrolaçao e vamos responder as reviews:**_

_**SARAH :**__EU não conhecia o site . Ate entrei quando vi aqui mais não entendi muita coisa me explica:?*-* não ligue eu sou meio burrinha mesmo kkkk kissus te espero no proximo post;*_

_**HOLA: **__ooi tudo bem? que bom que gostou a kikyou ainda vai dar muita cena comica na historia ... bem se tiver mais reviews kkkkkk dependendo eu ate tiro uma boas partes da historia e ela fica curtinha ... Mais pretendo fazer ela com mais ou menos 25 ou mais capitulos depende das reviews ne? kkkk bem te espero no proximo post Kissus;*_

_**RAPHA CHAN : **__é assim que a historia fica mais interessante mesmo kkkk que bom que gostou te espero no proximo post hein? kissus ;*_

_**Bulma Buttowski **__é ainda vai dar muita merda mesmo kkkk voce viu que eu fiz uma declaraçao a uma das minhas historias favoritas ne? espero que tenha gostado viu? kissus ;*_

_**Amanda Taisho **__é dificil mesmo tem hora que da um branco na cabeça e voce não sabe o que escrever... Que bom que gostou do capitulo e obrigada mais uma vez por estar acompanhando ._

_É SERIO SIM AMEI A SUA FIC ! e te espero no proximo post hein? kissus ;*_

_**JU: **__bem não posso contar AINDA o que a maya vai querer com a Kagome e o Sesshy ate por que eles vao no clã dos duendes o que será hein?_

_mais posso te responder uma coisa tem sim casal principal, mais eu pretendo escrever sobre os outros tambem sabe? assim a historia fica mais rica de detalhes o que acha ? o casal principal é o INUYASHA E A KAGOME OK? espero que tenha tirado a sua duvida :} kissus já ne? ;*_

_**Su Doppler : **__que bom que gostou kkkk leia todas as minhas fics (que altora apelona não?) kkk so se voce quiser ok? claro que reconsidero... so a sua review já me deixou feliz:)_

_te espero no proximo post hein? kissus ;*_

_**BEM GENTE ACABOU POR AQUI ATE O PROXIMO POST.**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	6. Duendes!

_**Duendes**_

_**HEY VOCES AI QUANDO TERMINAREM DE LER CLIQUEM NUM BOTAOZINHO LA NO FINAL DA PAGINA O NOME DELE É REVIEW THIS CHAPTER E ME DEIXEM UM RECADINHO OK?**_

Kagome acordou e viu que Sesshomaru ainda estava 'dormindo'.

-ora so me faltava essa -murmurou

Caminhou ate onde Sesshomaru estava e lhe cutucou com o pé.

-hey acorda bela adormecida -falou

-o que?-disse ele se levantando rapidamente

-vamos anda logo -disse ela se virando

-você já é assim logo de manha ?-perguntou ele se levantando

-sim -respondeu chamando Fenix - e alias , falta pouco pra chegar ate os duendes .

-então por que a pressa?

-não se sabe o tempo que vai demorar para o Sebastian consertar a minha espada !-falou montando no cavalo

-então ta -disse ele pegando os pedaços da espada -mas e os rastros?

-deixa comigo -respondeu ela sorrindo

Kagome fechou os olhos , e der repente uma ventania surgiu arrastando todos os vestigios de acampamento, e qualquer outra coisa possivel.

-como?-perguntou Sesshomaru sem entender

-eu sou uma bruxa-respondeu ela como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo- tenho que ter poderes!

-ata -disse ele como se compreendesse tudo

Ela revirou os olhos e assim partiram para o Reino dos Duendes...

O caminho demorou 2 horas . De repente pararam em frente a um monte de arvores,que pareciam não ter Sesshomaru perguntou:

-o que é isso?-perguntou ele - não vejo nada!

Kagome apenas sorriu. De repente um monte de espadas e arco e flechas foram vistas . Os Duendes haviam aparecido.

-quem esta ai?-perguntou o capitão.

-sou eu Kagome -respondeu ela seriamente

-entao diga a senha !-disse Goura serio . Ele era o capitão do exercito dos Duendes , tinha os cabelos longos e negros , mais em comparação os olhos eram verdes. Muito verdes ,era alto e muito musculoso .

-somente idiotas acham que Duendes são pequenos -respondeu ela sorrindo

-não sei por que vocês criaram essa contra senha tão estranha -disse ele sorrindo e acenando para os outros abaixarem as armas - por que você veio?

-minha espada se partiu -falou Kagome com pesar

-como é praticamente impossível -disse ele surpreso

-estava lutando contra uma pessoa bem forte -admitiu

-quem ?-perguntou ele curioso

-depois te falo-disse ela -vamos tenho que falar com Sebastian

Goura assentiu e abriu caminho para que passassem . Sesshomaru ficou em silencio , somente observando e pronto para se defender caso algum Duende tentasse algo contra ele.

-pode ficar calmo Sesshomaru -disse Kagome olhando pra frente

-como voce sabe que eu estou em guarda?-perguntou ele

-leio mentes -disse ela

-você é uma caixinha de surpresas -disse ele

-você ainda não viu nada-disse ela descendo do cavalo

Sesshomaru observou o lugar, parecia uma vila de Yokais , so que la habitavam duendes.

-por que é tao parecido?-susurou para si mesmo

-a cultura dos Yokais é quase a mesma dos duendes -explicou Goura - a diferença é que os Yokais não conseguem viver em grupo sem ter brigas.

Sesshomaru ignorou o que ele disse.

-Sebastian -Kagome exclamou 'ainda' em cima do cavalo

-Kagome -disse um homem cujos os cabelos eram louros quase brancos e os olhos eram tão negros como a noite.

-o que te traz aqui?-perguntou ele

-espada quebrada no meio -disse ela

-como ?-perguntou ele calmamente

-lutando contra a Tessaiga-respondeu ela

-Tessaiga-disse ele pensativo - do filho de Inutaisho não?

-sim -respondeu ela

-e entao voce ficou com a Tenseiga?-disse ele se dirigindo a Sesshomaru

-como?-perguntou ele sem entender

-Toutosai é um grande amigo -explicou ele- bem Goura?

-sim?-disse Goura prontamente

-chame AhUn -disse ele (_**N/A o dragao que protege a Rin )**_

Goura acentiu.

-pra que voce vai chamar o AhUn ?-perguntou Kagome - é so grudar as partes da espada ! não precisa mais de nenhuma escama !

-Kagome fique quieta -disse Sebastian como se aquilo o cansasse

Kagome se calou , mais ainda assim continuou olhando feio para as costas de Sebastian .

Sebastian iria revidar o olhar quando um dragão parou a frente deles.

-ola AhHun-disse Kagome sorrindo para o Dragão

-como vai Kagome ?-respondeu ele - a onde estao as outras?

-no castelo do reino oeste -respondeu ela

ele assentiu - e quem seria voce?-perguntou ele para Sesshomaru

-sou Sesshomaru Taisho Principe do reino Oeste-disse ele formalmente

-traduzindo um amigo meu -falou Kagome

-bem chega de palhaçada -disse Sebastian em tom de brincadeira e na verdade ele nem parece o lider dos duendes -AhUn ?

-sim?

-me traga as suas escamas ,dentes e o mais importante aquele chifre da sua calda -disse ele

-O QUE?-Gritou Kagome - voce quer deixar o AhUn pelado? Morto? ou o que?

-calma Kagome -disse Sebastian com uma gota na cabeça

-COMO CALMA?-ela continuava gritando -voce so tem que emendar a espada e não matar o AhUn pra arruma-la!

-Kagome tudo isso que ele pediu , eu tenho guardado -explicou AhUn - eu troquei tudo essa semana !

-como assim?-perguntou ela mais calma - você trocou de escamas, dentes e de chifre?

-sim -disse o dragão indo em direção ao seu dormitório e largando todos ali

-voce pensou que eu ia mata-lo não?-perguntou Sebastian com um olhar macabro

-pensei?-perguntou Kagome fingidamente

-pensou sim -disse ele indo atras de AhUn

-em quanto tempo ela vai estar pronta?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-3horas -respondeu Sebastian parando de repente

-Sebastian o que foi?-perguntou Kagome

-Maya quer que voce e Sesshomaru se comuniquem com ela -disse e notando que nenhum dos dois havia se mechido completou -AGORA!

-tudo bem -disse Kagome assustada puxando Sesshomaru para dentro do castelo.

Passaram por varios corredores e entraram em um aposento , que mais parecia uma bliblioteca, no meio da sala havia uma bacia.

-pela bacia?-arriscou Sesshomaru

-sim -respondeu Kagome entediada

-e por que ela não falou com voce na sua mente?

-por que aqui tem um feitiço-explicou ela indo em direçao a bacia - que impede que ela se comunique com qualquer um aqui a não ser o Sebastian.

-entao é por isso que voces usam a bacia?

-sim -respondeu ela - Maya eu sei que você esta ai , então para de cerimonias!

_-como voce é educada -disse uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis . Ela parecia ter no minino 20 anos ._

-a minha educaçao foi dar uma volta -respondeu Kagome

_-bem mais a minha não -disse ela -Ola Sesshomaru!_

-ola Maya -respondeu ele ao lado de Kagome

-fala logo Maya -disse Kagome

_-bem ta -disse ela suspirando-quero que os DOIS venham aqui assim que sairem dos duendes!_

-por que?-perguntou Kagome

_-não posso falar agora -respondeu ela - ate mais ._

Entao a imagem dela sumiu.

-otimo!-disse Kagome mal humorada

-mais uma viagem -disse Sesshomaru se sentando na cadeira

_continua..._

_**OI PESSOAS TUDO BEM? BEM ESSA SEMANA EU TO MEIO DESANIMADA ;( nada de reviews nas outras historias . e tipo desanima um pouco e ate se passou pela minha cabeça deixar todas as minhas fics em HIATUS ate Eu me recuperar do desanimo. Coisa que eu acho que ia demorar uns 3 meses mais ou menos. Mais ainda to pensando :S não quero fazer isso mas... Bem deixa pra lá.**_

_**Vamos a parte em que eu mais gosto! responder reviews:**_

_**Bulma Buttowski : **_|o/ *comemorando* que bom que gostou ! é tipo essa do Miroku e da Sango eu não tinha nem reparado ¬¬ as vezes crio situações inusitadas sem querer kkkkk Gostou mesmo do negocio da troca de cenarios? kkkkk Eu prometo acompanhar Cooking by the Book quando voce a reescreve-la kkkk Obrigada mais uma vez ! kissus ;*Ah e antes que eu me esqueça vai ter tipo um flash back deles no banheiro lembra que voce tinha pedido mais detalhes ? entao kkkk agr sim kissus :*

_**Sarah:**_ review 1:

caramba , boa sorte e como foi? espero não ter te atrapalhado kkkk

review 2:

é eu to pensando em como fazer pra explicar o ritual assim que for possivel eu posto ta?

review 3:

adoraria que voce comentasse toda vez que entrar kkkk so se voce quiser kkkkk kissus ;*

_**Bem gente é so isso e me digam o que acharam do capitulo?**_

_**Me digam plis **_

_**Kissus já ne?**_

_**Priy Taisho**_


	7. Maya

_**Maya **_

_**HEY VOCES AI QUANDO TERMINAREM DE LER CLIQUEM NUM BOTAOZINHO LA NO FINAL DA PAGINA O NOME DELE É REVIEW THIS CHAPTER E ME DEIXEM UM RECADINHO OK?**_

Kagome estava sentada , em baixo de uma arvore apenas observando o trabalho dos duendes .

-Será que se eu..?-comecou ela falando sozinha - funciona com a Sango , com a Rin e ate com a Maya .

_não custa nada tentar._Disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

Kagome balançou a cabeça afastando alguns pensamentos , e fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar em Inuyasha .

_**(INUYASHA )**_

Inuyasha estava sentado , perto do lago . Observava tudo , não sabia o motivo mais se sentia solitario apesar de haverem varias pessoas no castelo com quem podia conversar , so que a pessoa que ele queria não estava ali.

Fechou os olhos e de repente uma voz lhe veio na mente.

_Hey Inuyasha?_

Ele abriu os olhos assustado e disse:

-Kagome?

_-não o fantasma da arvore de cerejeira _

-Ok fantasma da arvore o que deseja ?

_-ai Inuyasha para de besteiras -disse ela entediada_

-tudo bem senhorita -falou ele risonho - saiba que estou me sentindo um IDIOTA por estar falando sozinho.

_-voce não esta falando sozinho , esta falando comigo -prostestou ela_

-so que ninguem esta ouvindo voce não é mesmo?-perguntou ele sabendo que sairia vitorioso dessa

_-é verdade -disse ela derrotada - voce é mesmo um idiota ._

Ele quase caiu de costas depois dessa:

-Obrigado por confirmar algo que eu já sabia -falou ele em tom ironico

_-de nada -respondeu ela - se precisar estou aqui._

ele sorriu de um modo abobalhado

-e entao tem algum motivo pra srta estar falando comigo?

_-tem sim -disse ela - vamos demorar mais um pouco _

-por que?

_-Maya quer que demos uma passada lá !-disse ela e ele podia imaginar a mesma dando ombros._

-por que?-perguntou ele

_-ela não disse !_

Passaram -se alguns minutos e Inuyasha pode perceber que ela suspirava com frequencia .

-Kagome?

_-eu?_

-por que voce ta suspirando tanto?

_-por que passaram aqui alguns Yokais -disse ela - e que Yokais !_

Inuyasha engasgou com a propria saliva

-O QUE?-gritou ficando de pé

_-fui Inuyasha -falou ela - o Sebastian ta me chamando !_

-QUEM É SEBASTIAN?-perguntou ele so que Kagome já havia fechado a conexao mental.-E ainda me deixou falando SOZINHO !-murmurou se sentando novamente

_**(KAGOME)**_

-esta pronta -disse Sebastian se aproximando dela com uma espada em uma bainha negra , cravejada de Brilhantes.

-amei a bainha -falou com os olhos brilhando

-não é a bainha que voce vai usar -disse o Sebastian com uma gota na cabeça

-ta bom -disse ela pegando e tirando a espada de dentro da bainha -Wau !

-gostou?

-ela não mudou nada -falou ela com a gota na cabeça

-sua idiota -disse Sebastian puxando a espada da mao dela - o poder dela mudou , a aparencia tem que continuar assim parecendo a antiga !

-entao quer dizer que ela tem uma nova aparencia?-perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando

-sim -disse ele suspirando - ela fica parecendo a Labada do Bankotsu ...

-do exercito dos 7?

-sim Kagome posso continuar?

-claro

-so que a única diferença entre a sua e a dele, é que a sua é muito mais forte e fica com alguns tons negros em volta devido ao seu poder de bruxa.

-que emoçao -falou ela pegando a espada e a guardando na bainha - voce se superou dessa vez hein?

-é eu sei disso -disse ele se gabando

Kagome olhou em volta e se deu conta de algo.

-Hey cade o Sesshomaru?-perguntou olhando em volta

-olhando o treinamento dos meus soldados -disse ele

-ai , la vou eu ter mais um trabalho -suspirou

-que trabalho Kagome?

-chamar o Sesshomaru -suspirou - Sebastian poderia fazer um favorzinho pra mim?

-claro -disse ele prontamente

-coloque a cela em Fenix e já o deixe preparado sim?

-claro

Ela sorriu .

-por que voce esta sorrindo?-perguntou ele curioso

-é que voce é tao gentil que nem parece o lider dos duendes -disse ela indo em direçao ao campo de treinamento

Kagome olhou interessada para o campo de treinamento. Sesshomaru estava ensinando alguns duendes a lutarem, e todos eles prestavam bastante atençao.

-não baixem a guarda por nem um segundo se quer-instruia ele - esse segundo pode causar a sua morte.

-bravo -disse ela batendo palmas -desculpe interromper só que nos temos que ir Sesshomaru.

-tudo bem -disse ele

Eles voltaram ate a entrada do castelo , onde Sebastian já esperava .

-foi muito bom te-los aqui por essas horas -disse ele cordialmente

-feh!-disse Kagome não sabendo da onde havia tirado esse tique verbal - nos só ficamos poucas horas.

-mais foi bastante agradavel Kagome -disse Sesshomaru notando o tique verbal

-Obrigado pela visita mesmo assim -disse Sebastian - Kagome ?

-sim?-disse ela montando em Fenix

-use essa espada com sabedoria, pois so voce pode usa-la -disse ele seriamente

-tudo bem -disse ela suspirando - Ate algum dia Sebastian -disse ela indo em direçao a Floresta

-ate algum dia Sebatian -repitiu Sesshomaru -foi muito bom conhece-lo-disse ele correndo em direçao a floresta.

-me deixaram falando sozinho de novo -murmurou Sebastian entrando no castelo.

Kagome e Sesshomaru corriam e conversavam e vice e versa.

-vamos parar um pouco -disse ele

-por que?-perguntou ela puxando as redias do cavalo

-Fenix ainda é um cavalo -disse ele revidando a resposta que ela havia lhe dado um dia a trás

-com certeza-concordou descendo do cavalo

Ela se alongou e Sesshomaru a olhou curioso.

-por que voce fez isso?-perguntou ele

-você quer que eu fique travada é?-falou olhando para um canto atrás dele

Ele percebeu que havia barulhos de pessoas andando na mata em direção deles . Então de repente estavam cercados.

-ora olha o que encontramos aqui -disse um homem alto e forte , os cabelos eram longos e negros , a barba mal feita e os olhos profundos .Ele era o único sem mascara .

-quem são voces?-perguntou Sesshomaru calmamente

-não te interessa -respondeu o homem

-vocês são Bandidos -disse Kagome

-exatamente -disse o Homem - e voce é uma mulher muito bonita .

Kagome sentiu nojo do modo em que ele a olhava, cuspiria se estivesse sozinha .

-belo cavalo -disse ele olhando para Fenix- quero ele para mim , junto com as espadas e talvez voce minha querida.

-voce esta achando que vai ganhar algo assim so pedindo -disse Sesshomaru com descrença

-sim -respondeu ele - ou voces irao morrer.

Kagome baixou, a mao lentamente a deixando na altura do Chakram .

-entao vamos a diversao-disse ela jogando a arma contra o lider que desviou por pouco, so que 2 dos soldados dele não tiveram tanta sorte .

Sesshomaru e Kagome lutavam com sincronia, um defendendo o outro, se esquivando de ataques e criando barreiras no caso de Kagome.

Em menos de 15 minutos , todos os ladroes já jaziam desmaiados no chao.

-não deu nem pra alongar -se queixou Kagome

-são Humanos Kagome -disse Sesshomaru começando a correr -simples e sem talento humanos .

-Hey eu ainda sou Humana sabia ?-perguntou ela o acompanhando

-mais tem dotes isso te diferencia -disse ele dando ombros

-Baka -murmurou ela sabendo que ele iria ouvir

Ele suspirou.

O Caminho ,foi meio dificil por conta das vegetaçoes entre pedras, animais . Mais fora isso a viagem fora silenciosa, eles paravam para beber agua ou comer algumas frutas.

-chegamos -disse Kagome após algum tempo

-finalmente -disse Sesshomaru - já estava ficando entediado!

-eu tambem -confessou ela sorrindo

Caminharam ate o portão do castelo e Kagome pôs a mão nele , então a este se abriu.

-como?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-poder de Bruxa -disse ela dando ombros.

Sesshomaru revirou os olhos .

O castelo era como qualquer outro, porta de carvalho , algumas grades, um jardim ,um laguinho ao leste , um campo de treinamento de feitiços e de habilidades tambem .

Kagome viu que Sesshomaru olhava para o castelo e disse:

-Hey achou que fosse cheio de gargulas?-perguntou sorrindo - que tivesse um monte de torres negras e que parecia que o tempo nunca mudava , que fosse sempre Tempestuoso?

-achei-confirmou ele

-Voce definitivamente nunca veio a um reino de Bruxas-disse ela entrando no castelo

De repente uma bruxa apareceu , e eles reconheceram ser Maya.

-ora por favor Kagome use a sua forma de Bruxa -disse Maya como se estivesse entediada -Ola Sesshomaru.

-ola -disse ele

-não muda nada -protestou Kagome -apenas meus olhos mudam de preto para Azul, e minhas unhas ficam negras.

-ah tanto faz -disse ela suspirando - vamos entrem e me sigam ate a biblioteca-disse ela começando a andar.

Eles entraram e seguiram ate a biblioteca.

-Pegue isto Sesshomaru -disse ela jogando uma caixa não muito grande e nem muito pequena em direção a ele que a pegou.

-o que é isto Maya?-perguntou Kagome

-é algo importante Kagome -explicou ela - não abra a caixa!

-e por que não?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-por que ai contem 3 coisas para as perolas -disse ela seriamente - e 3 para tres pessoas que irão fazer parte do futuro delas e que as ajudaram .

-e quem serão essas pessoas?-perguntou Kagome curiosa

-não posso falar -disse ela

-mais voce sabe?-perguntou o Sesshomaru

-sei sim -disse ela

-entao me conta Maya -disse Kagome

-não !

-por que não?

-por que eu ainda sou sua 'mae' das bruxas entao voce tem que me respeitar -disse ela sorrindo sarcasticamente

-mais voce tem idade pra ser minha IRMA -disse Kagome sorrindo cinicamente

-mais não sou -disse Maya a cortando

-Hunf!-Kagome se emburrou

-Kagome voce confia em mim?-perguntou ela

-sim -respondeu Kagome prontamente

-entao não abra a caixa ate o momento certo!

-e como ela vai saber qual é o momento certo?-perguntou Sesshomaru

-voces irão saber -disse ela sorrindo - foi por isso que pedi que voce vinhesse Sesshomaru , so voce pode carregar a caixa.

-nossa -disse ele - obrigado pela honra

-por nada -disse ela - bem Kagome agora voces tem que ir.

-nos sabemos -disse Kagome tristemente - a onde o mundo vai parar eu tenho uma mae de 23 ANOS !

-e a onde o mundo vai parar eu tenho uma filha de 22 anos -disse Maya rindo

Eles se despediram e seguiram seus caminhos de volta ao castelo do reino oeste.

_continua..._

_**OI AMORES TUDO BEM? ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAPITULO HAHA KKKK**_

_**O QUE SERÁ QUE TEM DENTRO DA CAIXINHA? O QUEM SERÁ QUE SERÃO AS PESSOAS DECISIVAS NAS VIDAS DAS NOSSAS QUERIDAS ´PEROLAS? SO NOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS .**_

_**BEM AGORA RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**_

_**SARAH:**__oiee tudo bem? entao a Maya é a Lider das Bruxas sim . Bem eu não posso colocar um romance a distancia mais eu tentei ne? o que achou ?_

_desculpe pelo tamanho do capitulo é que eu tava meio sem ideia e não tava em um dia muito bom ;/ espero que dessa vez voce não tenha que parar de estudar pra ler a fic kkkk parece que eu sempre adivinho que voce tem prova e posto kkkk_

_Espero que goste de HOT é uma historia bem legal , pelo menos pra mim que estou escrevendo kkk muito obrigada pela review e te espero no proximo post kissus ;*_

_**TAY: **__Ah ola fofa *-* que bom saber que voce gostou. Mais não deixava review hein? kkkk brincadeira quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa kkkk muito obrigada mesmo e te espero no proximo post viu? kissus ;*_

_**SASSAH**__: oi flor obrigada mesmo *-* engraçada? eu nem sei escrever coisas sobre humor kkkk Bem estressada , mais isso logo vai se resolver (eu acho ) bem flor obrigada mais uma vez pela review e te espero no proximo post hein? kissus ;*_

_**THALI-CHAN :**__Olha ela aqui , menina tu acompanha todas as fics kkkk tu é foda kkkk anjo to realmente pensando em deixar pelo menos REBELDE em HIATUS por que eu não to recebendo muita review nela :/ apesar de ser uma das historias que eu mais gosto._

_Bem agora voce viu o que a doida da Maya queria com eles kkk que bom que gostou da Kagome assim sendo mais forte, voce que acompanha as minhas outras fics pode perceber que ela sempre ta com uma personalidade forte , mesmo sendo essa personalidade diferente kkk continuo sim kkkk obrigada pela review e te espero no proximo post kissus ;*_

_**BEM GENTE ACABA AQUI ! ATE O PROXIMO POST ME DEIXEM REVIEWS PRA ADIANTAR HEIN? KKK**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	8. Primeiro Treino

_**Primeiro treino**_

Haviam chegado , fazia 2 dias.

So que como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

-vamos ter que treinar os soldados -falou Kagome

-e ainda por cima junto com as Sacerdotisas-disse Rin

-como o Mundo é cruel -falou Sango pegando a espada e se dirigindo ao campo de treinamento

-vou me transformar em Elfa -falou Kagome fechando os olhos.

Entao começou uma metamorfose , a pele continuou do mesmo jeito, so que os cabelos ficaram prateados e os olhos tambem.

-vao ter uma surpresa -disse Rin

-é verdade -concordou Sango - nunca te viram assim !

-vao ter uma surpresinha -falou vendo minhas unhas totalmente grandes e num tom claro.- Adoro me transformar em Elfa !

-principalmente por que voce parece filha do rei Taisho -disse Sango -tirando os olhos.

-verdade-concordou Rin

Kagome deu ombros e foi em direçao ao campo de treinamento.

-quem é voce ?-perguntou Kouga bruscamente sacando a espada

-calma Lobinho -falou ela

-voce é uma Taisho?-perguntou ele cheirando o ar

-não Kouga é a Kagome -diz Sango entediada

-Kagome?-perguntou ele chegando mais perto dela

-é Kouga sou eu -falou ela suspirando

-mais por que voce ta assim?-falou com os olhos arregalados

-eu to na forma Elfa -falou ela sacando a espada.

-atah -disse ele suspirando e sacando a propria

Rin e Sango reviraram os olhos e partiram para a frente do grupo falando :

-voces tem que ver que a aparencia do oponente , não diferencia em nada sobre o seu poder-disse ela

-mas se for como um elfo ?-perguntou Kouga interessado - o poder dos elfos não é lá grande coisa!

Kagome sorriu cinicamente.

-entao já que eu estou na minha forma de elfa voce acha que pode ganhar de mim?

-com certeza!

-entao tente -disse ela avançando contra ele

Kouga tentou chutar Kagome que desviou e lhe deu um soco no estomago, mais antes que ele pudesse se recuperar do golpe, ela segurou seus braços na frente do corpo dele e lhe deu um chute na barriga o lançando longe.

Kouga levantou, com a boca sangrando e deu um soco na boca de Kagome que começou a revidou dando uma rasteira neste , que desviou so que não conseguiu desviar do chute que lhe acertou a face.

Os olhos de Kagome se tornaram num prateado brilhante , por causa da excitação da luta . Então ela pegou e torceu o braço de Kouga o acertando certeiramente nas costelas .Kouga revidou, dando uma rasteira em Kagome que não conseguiu desviar a tempo.

Os dois lutavam agilmente , só que Kouga levava a pior .

Nenhum dos dois perceberam que a Rainha Izayoi, O Rei Inutaisho e os príncipes assistiam a luta.

Por fim Kagome deu um chute e uma rasteira em Kouga que caiu sangrando no chão.

-acho que quebrei 2 costelas -disse Kagome - e voce Kouga?

-tenho certeza que bem mais que você Kagome -falou ele se levantando .

Kagome olhou pra Rin e essa assentiu , indo em direçao a eles.

Rin pos as mãos sobre as costelas de Kagome e uma energia rosada começou a brilhar no local a onde ela tocava .

-Kagome você não deveria ficar lutando assim -disse ela após curar Kagome .

-é eu sei -disse Kagome entediada e se virando para os outros soldados que a olhavam aterrorizados- Voces agora aprenderam o que?

-que não devemos medir a força dos nossos oponentes pela aparencia -disseram eles

-isso mesmo -disse Sango acentindo- agora eu quero que todos formem , duplas maiores e menores se encontrando .

-queremos que lutem e não tenham dó -disse Rin secamente

-apenas tomem cuidado para não matar o adversario-falou Kagome

Os soldados assentiram e começaram a formar as duplas.

As perolas caminharam em direçao a realeza .

-Kagome?-perguntou Inutaisho

-sim?-disse ela

-voce mudou muito -disse ele risonho

-agora ela esta na fase de elfa -disse Inuyasha

-querida voce esta tao parecida com Sesshomaru, Inutaisho e o Inuyasha -falou Izayoi-quero ver como vao ser os meus netos -murmurou

-o que?-perguntou Inuyasha

-nada querido , nada -falou -com licença -falou indo em direção ao castelo.

-as sacerdotisas logo virao treina-los -disse Sesshomaru a contra gosto

-e eu espero não estar por perto -falou Kagome suspirando e indo em direçao ao Lago

Inuyasha a seguiu, não por que queria e sim por instinto.

-hey-falou ele a acompanhando- o que foi?

-por incrível que pareça eu não gosto de brigar com a Kikyou -respondeu ela se sentando na beira da agua.

-voce gosta muito dela não é?-perguntou ele também se sentando

-não digo que gosto -disse ela - mais eu não tenho aversão a ela entende?

-sim -disse ele -completamente.

Ficaram em silencio. Ate que Inuyasha disse:

-vai ter um festival no vilarejo voce não quer ir?-perguntou ele

-festival?-perguntou ela -claro!

-nos podemos chamar os outros -disse ele animado

-isso -disse ela estralando os dedos

-mais nos temos que nos desfarçar -disse ele - eu , Miroku e Sesshomaru.

-é -concordou ela - nos damos um jeito -completou piscando

-confio em voces -disse ele se levantando e a ajudando a fazer o mesmo

-pode confiar-disse ela

Por exstinto Kagome o abraçou. E ele de momento não retribuiu, mais depois passou as maos pelas costas dela retribuindo o gesto.

-Obrigada Inuyasha -disse ela sorrindo e ainda o abraçando

-por que?-perguntou ele confuso

-por ser voce mesmo -disse ela o soltando mais ainda segurando sua mao - vamos!

_continua..._

_**HEY OLHA EU AQUI O.O CONSEGUI POSTAR UM CAPITULO EM MENOS DE UMA SEMANA ! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO MINI CAPITULO .**_

_**E QUEM NÃO DEIXOU REVIEW NO OUTRO DEIXE NESSE TAMBEM OK? KKKKKK'**_

_**RESPONDENDO AQUI OOO:**_

_**THALI-CHAN: **__OOOWNT não chore não ! ama nada kkkkkk _

_muitooo lindo ele sentindo ciumes ne? :3 Forte e marcante mesmo , pelo menos assim eu acho kkkkk' me deixa seu msn? quem sabe a gente conversa mais ? kkkkk' _

_é essa a intençao dele parecer um irmao e não so um cunhado kkkkk_

_amo leitoras como voce ! obrigada mesmo viu florzinha? kissus ;*_

_**SARAH: **__vai ter um flash back , falando sobre como eles digo: Rin, Miroku,Sango e Inuyasha reagiram quando souberam da caixa. O que tem dentro , eu ainda não tenho certeza , e nem sei se vao se eles mesmo kkkk o que será que vai convence-los ? O.O nem eu sei to pensando ainda kkkk espero que hoje ou quando voce leia não tenha prova kkkk obrigada pela review e te espero no proximo post ;*_

_**BEM GENTE ATE O PROXIMO CAPITULO (YN) E ME DEIXEM REVIEWS SIM?**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	9. Festival

_**FESTIVAL**_

_**OBS: EU TAVA VENDO E HOJE FAZ 3 MESES DESDE QUE EU POSTEI HOT O.O E DIA 18 VAI FAZER 2 MESES DE AMOR X GUERRA NÃO É LEGAL? **_

_**OBS 2 : ME DEIXE UMA REVIEW ASSIM QUE TERMINAR DE LER ESSE CAPITULO OK? OBRIGADA!**_

_Por extinto Kagome o abraçou. E ele de momento não retribuiu, mais depois passou as maos pelas costas dela retribuindo o gesto._

_-Obrigada Inuyasha -disse ela sorrindo e ainda o abraçando_

_-por que?-perguntou ele confuso_

_-por ser você mesmo -disse ela o soltando mais ainda segurando sua mao - vamos!_

Haviam combinado de sair quando estivesse perto do anoitecer.

Eles se encontraram em um deposito que havia perto do castelo. Era lá que as meninas iram fazer os seus 'truques' para muda-los.

- Vocês não podem de jeito nenhum, falar o seus nomes - Falou Kagome os advertindo.

- Então o que falaremos caso perguntem nossos nomes? - perguntou Miroku

- Simples - disse Sango - Mintam!

- Mentir? - perguntou Sesshomaru

- Vai dizer que nunca mentiu? - perguntou Rin sarcastica

- Nunca precisei - respondeu ele friamente

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez - falou Kagome cortando a briga.

- Então que nomes? - perguntou Inuyasha

- Poderiam ser nomes, que começam com a mesma letra do verdadeiro nome. - falou Sango que ainda não havia se pronunciado

- Seria mais facil de lembrar, boa ideia Sango - falou Miroku - Meu nome poderia ser Masaki.

- Parece um pouco com Miroku - Falou Rin - e você Inuyasha?

- Acho que Ichiro - disse ele pensativo

- Esse é bem legal - falou Kagome.

- Então vai esse mesmo - disse ele sorrindo

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, ate que Sango decidiu cortar o clima que estava se formando.

- E voce Sesshomaru? - perguntou

- Seiji - disse ele

- Parece Sesshy - disse Rin - Legal.

Kagome olhou pra Rin e revirou os olhos.

- Bem já que decidimos a questão dos nomes, falta somente a da aparência - falou Inuyasha

- Isso é bem fácil - falou Sango dando ombros

- como assim 'facil'? - perguntou Miroku

- Iremos usar magia - falou ela

- Mas magia não funciona em Yokais, Hanyous ou no Miroku - disse Sesshomaru

- Que eu sabia o Miroku é humano - disse Rin

- So que ele ainda é filho do meu pai - disse Inuyasha - apesar de não parecer, sangue de Yokai corre em suas veias.

- Existe um outro porem... - disse Kagome

- Qual? - perguntou Inuyasha

- A nossa magia não é normal - disse ela piscando - vamos conseguir mudar voces, nem que seja so um pouquinho.

- Tentem - disse Miroku

Kagome sorriu e olhou para Sango e Rin que entenderam o recado.

- Meninos, fechem os olhos - disse Rin

Eles obedeceram, então as meninas começaram a murmurar encantamentos.

- Podem abrir - disse Kagome espantada.

Eles abriram os olhos, mas não notaram nenhuma diferença.

- Não aconteceu nada - disse Sesshomaru

- Ai que voce se engana - disse Rin conjurando um espelho.

Sesshomaru havia ficado com os cabelos negros, os olhos haviam ficado num tom de azul meio cinzento e ele havia ficado sem as marcas e sem a meia lua na testa.

- O que achou Sesshomaru? - perguntou Rin

- Achei que nunca me veria Humano - disse ele surpreso

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez - disse ela sorrindo calmamente

Miroku havia ficado com os olhos azuis claros, os cabelos curtos haviam ficado maiores e castanhos claros. Ele estava com uma barba rala, mas que o disfarçava bem .

- uau -disse ele - nunca pensei que eu pudesse ficar mais gato!

- uau - disse Sango irônica - nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ser tão convencido!

Inuyasha havia ficado com os cabelos mais curtos, os olhos negros como a noite. Ele não estava nem um pouco parecido com a sua forma humana. Não que Kagome ainda o tivesse visto assim.

- Caramba - disse ele impressionado - o que mais vocês sabem fazer?

- Pescar - disse ela sorrindo

- E também sabemos que é a hora de dar o fora! - disse Sango olhando pela janelinha

- Os Guardas estao trocando de turno? - perguntou Sesshomaru

- Sim - respondeu ela - vamos!

Todos assentiram e partiram, basicamente correndo porque os outros guardas já estavam perto do portão principal.

- Quase que nos pegam - disse Rin com a mão no peito

- Se nos pegassem, nossa mae ia matar a todos nós - disse Miroku recuperando o folego

- E não ia ser nada legal, ser morta pela sua mãe - falou Kagome

Eles caminharam ate o vilarejo e lá como Inuyasha havia dito, havia um festival.

- Saudades de conviver com a sociedade - falou Kagome

- Bota saudades nisso - disse Rin observando o lugar

- Hey meninas olhem ali - disse Miroku

- Ciganos - disse Sesshomaru - vocês os conhecem?

- Não - respondeu Sango

- Estranho - disse Inuyasha - achei que todos os ciganos se conhecessem.

- E se conhecem - falou Rin - mais eu não me recordo desses!

- Muito menos eu - disse Kagome - a menos que sejam...

- Ciganos falsos - completou Miroku

- Depois cuidamos deles - disse Rin suspirando

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Sesshomaru

- Que tal comermos? - perguntou Kagome - acabei de ver algumas tortas de frango, que parecem estar boas.

- Voce só pensa em comer Kagome? - perguntou Inuyasha brincando

- Não - respondeu ela - penso em correr, em cavalgar em lutar...

- Ok - disse Sesshomaru entrando na brincadeira - entao voce não serviria para ser uma princesa.

- Nunca tentei ser uma Sesshy - disse ela piscando e arrastando o Miroku com ela em direção a barraca de comida

Quando chegaram na barraca, Kagome comeu 2 pedaços de torta de frango, um copo de suco de laranja e uma fatia de bolo tambem de laranja

- Não sei como vocês conseguem ter um corpo tao lindo, não se preocupando com a alimentação - falou Miroku bebendo um pouco de suco

- Simples - respondeu ela limpando a boca - nos fazemos muitos exercícios, mesmo não querendo.

- Entao ta explicado - disse ele - vamos apostar no arco e flecha?

- Miroku - falou ela como se o estivesse advertindo - É CLARO EU GANHO DE VOCE!

- Duvido - disse ele saindo correndo em direçao a barraquinha de arco e flecha

- HEY! - Grita ela saindo correndo atras dele - me ESPERA!

_**(de um outro ponto de vista...)**_

Sesshomaru e Sango estavam conversando sobre armas..._**(N/A lol que assunto legal de se conversar ne? ¬¬'')**_

-Tipo eu acho extremamente ridículo armas de fogo - falou ela

- Concordo - disse ele - pra que armas de fogo, se temos espadas?

- O lado bom disso, é que existem pessoas que não sabem manusear espadas e ainda assim podem se defender -disse ela - mais o lado ruim...

- O lado ruim é que vai ter um bando de malucos, atirando balas por tudo quanto é lado - disse ele

- Concordo - disse ela assentindo.

Continuaram assim, conversando ate que...

- Sesshomaru? - perguntou Sango

- Eu? - disse ele

- Aqueles ali não são, a Kagome e o Miroku? - perguntou ela olhando para a direçao em que dois malucos passaram correndo

- São sim - disse ele

- Devemos ir lá? - perguntou ela com receio

- Não -disse ele dando ombros

- Concordo - disse ela dando ombros

Continuaram conversando sobre os micos dos amigos ate que...

- Sango aqueles não são o Inuyasha e a Rin? - perguntou ele vendo os dois correndo na mesma direçao que a Kagome e o Miroku

- São sim - disse ela - devemos ?

- Acho que sim - disse ele se levantando - pensando melhor, eles sabem se virar - falou se sentando de novo.

Ela assentiu e continuaram conversando.

_**(Junto com os malucos...)**_

Kagome estralou o pescoço e olhou desafiadoramente para Miroku, que retribuiu o olhar.

-Pronto? - perguntou

- Sempre - disse ele

- um... - contou ela

- dois... -contou Miroku

- TRES - falaram juntos atirando as flechas em direçao as arvores.

_**(N/A fazendo uma breve explicaçao. a barraca não é bem uma barraca entendem? pra comprar as fichas é na barraca, mais na onde eles vao atirar as flechas são em arvores com o proprio alvo )**_

As flechas chegaram nas arvores juntas .

- Droga! - falaram novamente juntos

- Miroku, o que voce tem hein? - pergunta ela olhando pra ele

- Nada. por que? - pergunta ele

- Por que voce ta sempre empatando comigo! - falou ela suspirando

- Vai ver é por que voces dois são igaulmente bons - disse Inuyasha atras dos dois os assustando

- Voce quer me MATAR? - fala Kagome ''Calmamente''

- ainda não - disse ele rindo

Kagome olhou pra ele como se dissesse : '' cale a boca ou eu corto a sua lingua fora!''

E ele levantou as mãos como se dissesse : '' me rendo''

- Kagome eu já descobri se são ciganos verdadeiros ou não - disse Rin

- E entao? - perguntou Miroku curiso

- Não são verdadeiros ciganos - disse Kagome olhando para um ponto vazio

- Ah, olá Temari - disse Rin

- Adorei a lição que vocês deram neles - disse ela

- Obrigada - disse Rin sorrindo

- Por que não os desmascararam? - perguntou ela seriamente

- Kagome não queria que os desmascarassem - explicou ela

- Entao ta - disse ela - e avise Kagome que ela ainda não aprendeu me bloquear da mente dela.

- Tudo bem -disse Rin rindo

- Inuyasha? - perguntou ela

- sim? - perguntou ele

- cuide bem - disse ela

- do que? - perguntou ele novamente

- dessas garotas - explicou ela - e voce Miroku, o ajude junto com Sesshomaru

- OK - concordaram

E Rin apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vai logo embora Temari - disse Rin - nos temos que ir embora!

Ela revirou os olhos e partiu .

-Droga - exclamou Kagome - eu ainda consigo Temari, eu ainda consigo.

- vai ter que treinar muito Kagome - disse Rin - ela é muito boa no que faz.

- é- falou ela suspirando - vamos?

- sim -concordaram os outros.

Encontraram Sesshomaru e Sango que estavam rindo feito doidos. E eles não explicaram o motivo...

Voltaram para o castelo e tiveram uma boa noite de sono...

Melhor todos menos Kagome conseguiu dormir, pois ainda pensava no que estava guardado na caixinha que Maya havia lhe dado.

_continua..._

_**OI PESSOAS DO MEU CORAÇAO S2 O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPITULO? GRANDE ? PEQUENO ? MEDIO? PESSIMO? HORRIVEL? BOM ? MARAVILHOSO?**_

_**BEM ME DIGAM NAS REVIEWS QUE TAL? KKKK **_

_**AGORA NÃO TENHO NADA A DIZER... A NÃO SER RESPONDE-LAS NE?**_

_**SARAH: **__Eu tambem acho bem legal ler capitulos pequenos a ler capitulos muitoo grandes ! U.U so que não muito pequenos ne? kkkkkk' o que achou deste? kissus ;*_

_**THALI-CHAN: **__SE VOCE AMA QUEM SOU EU PRA CONTESTAR? KKKK' U.U_

_VOce acredita que esqueceu de me passar o seu msn O.O kkkkkk' _

_KKKKKK foi hilario ne? ela tipo já ve o futuro muiiitooo proximo ... ou não? kkkkkk' orbigada pela review kissus ;*_

_**BEM SE VOCE CHEGOU ATE AQUI, FAÇA A SEGUINTE COISA PARA PODER ME DEIXAR FELIZ**_

_**CLIQUE AQUI NO BOTAOZINHO ESCRITO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**LA VOCE COLOCA O SEU NOME E DEPOIS SO ME MANDA! NEM PRESCISA SER CADRASTADO! É FACINHO E AINDA ME DEIXA FELIZ *-* **_

_**O QUE ACHAS?**_

_**BEM ACABA AQUI O CAPITULO!**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	10. Primeiro Lacre!

_**Primeiro Lacre**_

_**Me deixem reviews O/**_

_**Feliz Natal bem atrasado e Prospero ano novo! lalala **_

_**Me desculpem pela demora, era pra ter postado semana passada so que eu tive um branco e não consegui pensar em nada para o capitulo ~CRY**_

Kagome estava sentada no galho de uma arvore de cerejeira. Perdida em pensamentos, ate que Sango a chamou.

- Hey, Kagome? - chamou ela pulando agilmente no galho e se sentando.

- Diga, Sango - falou ela olhando o Horizonte

- O que voce tem?

- Nada - respondeu ela - só estou pensando...

- Em que? - perguntou Sango estranhando a atitude da amiga.

- Sango, você não acha estranho? o Naraku não ter mandado nenhum mensageiro avisando sobre a invasão, ou ate mesmo não ter mandado nenhum yokai pra verificar quem são os aliados e os inimigos do reino? - perguntou ela ainda olhando o horizonte

- Colocando assim parece estranho - disse ela

- E é estranho, Sango - falou Kagome olhando para a amiga - Eu estou com uma sensação ruim.

- Será que irao atacar hoje? - perguntou ela meio preucupada.

- Pode ser que ataquem o castelo, não o vilarejo.

- Então temos que avisar o rei - disse ela

- Não é preciso - falou ela calmamente - Iremos somente criar uma barreira em volta do castelo.

- E se eles estiverem se aproximando nos sentiremos, certo? - disse Sango

- Certo - concordou Kagome -Façam você e Rin, vou tentar encontrar o Naraku.

- Kagome, você sabe que isso te esgota - disse Sango em tom de advertencia.

- Sango, você sabe que eu nem ligo - falou Kagome dando ombros - tenho que tentar descobrir alguma coisa, existem pessoas naquelas aldeias! elas tem que sair de lá o mais rápido o possível!

- Kagome tente descobrir mais e sair de lá o mais rapido o possivel - disse Sango - você sabe que é perigoso, a sua mente pode ficar presa junto com a do Naraku.

- Eu sei - disse a Kagome - é um pequeno risco.

- Apenas tome cuidado - disse Sango - Vamos começar a fazer o campo de proteçao.

Kagome assentiu e fechou os olhos, já sabia que a amiga já tinha ido e poderia vagar ate a mente de Naraku.

Um lugar escuro e mal iluminada no meio dessa sala estava uma Yokai de olhos vermelhos e que tinha os cabelos presos em um coque.

- Kagura - falou Naraku numa voz estremamente calma

- Sim? - disse a Yokai denominada Kagura

- Chame Yura,Karan e vá com elas ate o reino Oeste - disse Naraku

- Sim, senhor - disse ela - devemos fazer o que lá?

- Verificar se os boatos são verdadeiros - disse ele

- Que boatos?

- Verificar se as perolas estão mesmo trabalhando para o Taisho - disse ele com um certo tom de divertimento na voz.

- Ok - disse ela se preparando para sair do aposento quando Naraku disse:

- Kagura, eu quero de qualquer modo as perolas vivas, entendeu?

- Sim - disse ela se retirando da sala.

- Assim que as perolas se juntarem a mim - disse Naraku - eu conseguirei que...

Kagome não conseguiu descobrir o que estava acontecendo, pois havia esgotado os seus poderes momentaneamente e acabara desmaiando, resultando em uma queda da arvore.

Ela sentiu o corpo bater contra o solo, mais não pode fazer nada quanto a esgotada e talvez tivesse quebrado uma costela.

- Kagome! - Gritou Miroku correndo e a pegando do chao.

Miroku a levou para dentro do castelo, subiu as escadarias e colocou ela deitada na cama da propria.

- O que esta acontecendo, Miroku? - perguntou Sesshomaru entrando no quarto.

- Chame Sango e Rin, fale que Kagome desmaiou e que levou uma queda de uma grande altura - disse ele preocupado.

Depois de 3 minutos as meninas chegaram.

- Kagome sua louca - falou Sango a sacudindo violentamenete.

- Obrigada, Sango - falou ela abrindo os olhos.

- O que você viu? - perguntou Rin

- Kagura, Yura e Karan virao - falou Kagome se sentando - elas virao ver as perolas e provavelmente lutar, mas somente com as perolas - acrescentou Para Sesshomaru e Miroku.

- Entao quer dizer que elas não vao atacar o vilarejo? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

- Não - respondeu Kagome - temos que nos preparar. Kagura domina os ventos, Yura cabelos e Karan é uma gata do fogo.

- Eu fico com Karan - disse Rin - ela me deve um bom chute.

- Fico com Kagura - falou Kagome determinada - afinal, tenho que tirar algumas informaçoes dela.

- Então eu fico com Yura - disse Sango arrumando o cabelo.

- So não as matem - falou Kagome em tom de advertência.

- Tudo bem - concordaram elas.

- Acho que por precauçao é melhor mandarmos a Rainha Izayoi para algum lugar - falou Rin

- Concordo plenamente - disse Sesshomaru saindo pela porta.

- Chame e avise o Inuyasha - falou Sango - ele não vai se meter nisso.

- Ok - disse Miroku saindo do quarto.

- Vamos - falou Kagome se levantando e sentindo um dor na costela - dá pra você me curar primeiro? - pediu com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Claro - falou Sango revirando os olhos.

Depois que Sango curou Kagome, elas foram para a entrada do castelo onde Rin já as esperava.

- Por que será que eu acho que isso vai ser emocionante? - falou uma voz conhecida atrás delas.

As garotas se viraram e deram de cara com Maya e Temari.

- Olá meninas - disse Temari sorrindo.

- Olá Temari - responderam

- Vamos ver se o treinamento de voces deram efeito - disse Maya conjurando 2 cadeiras.

- Exatamente - falou Temari se sentando em uma delas

- E não iremos nos meter - disse Maya também se sentando.

As meninas assentiram e se viraram para frente.

Os principes e o Rei Taisho também estavam ali, apesar de terem sido avisados a não se meterem no meio da luta.

Kagura, Yura e Karan chegaram e ficaram espantadas ao ver que as perolas já as esperavam.

- Ora - disseram elas parando na frente das meninas

- Eu quero saber algumas coisinhas Kagura - falou Kagome

- Tipo? - disse Kagura avançando.

- O que Naraku pretende fazer? - perguntou Kagome chutando Kagura que desviou.

- Não te interessa - disse ela dando um soco que passou a milímetros do rosto de Kagome.

- Ora Kagura, seja razoavel - falou Kagome lhe dando uma rasteira.

- Tomara que Naraku ataque todo esse vilarejo de uma vez só - disse ela no chao, mais ainda sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ao ouvirem aquilo Sango, Rin e Kagome paralisaram, parando todas as lutas.

Um odio profundo brotou dentro de cada uma. Consequentemente uma esfera de energia prateada começou a se formar em volta das 6 que estavam na batalha.

- Não acredito - falou Maya se levantando

- Droga - disse Temari correndo ate o campo de energia.

- O que esta acontecendo? - perguntou Miroku

- Não faço ideia - disse Inutaisho

- Elas não podem - disse Maya tentando a todo custo destruir a barreira.

- O pior é que o lacre começou a se romper - falou Temari também tentando destruir a barreira.

Kagome, Sango e Rin haviam assumido um olhar diferente cada uma com uma cor diferente.

- Obrigada Kagura - falou Kagome com uma voz diferente.

- Voce não é a Kagome - falou Kagura já levantanda - seus olhos estao vermelhos...

- E não sou - disse Kagome - sou Inue.

- A Yokai lacrada - disse Karan

- Exato - disse Inue

- 27 selos cada uma - disse Sango - e olá sou Irina.

- E eu sou Inari - disse Rin.

Kagome estava com os olhos vermelhos, Sango com os olhos num vermelho quase rosa e Rin com os olhos tinham as expressões frias e calculistas.

- Vocês são as temidas Yokais que conseguem controlar os elementos - disse Yura.

- Não so os elementos - disse Irina

- No caso de Inue, todos - disse Inari

- E voces não tem raiva de estarem em corpos de meras humanas? - perguntou Kagura assustada

- O que podemos reclamar? - disse Inue - elas são fortes, tem belos corpos, são agils e tudo o que poderíamos querer.

- Alias elas vao acabar nos libertando - disse Irina sorrindo

- Mas não vamos mudar de assunto - falou Inari - de um recado a Naraku.

- Qual? - perguntou Kagura

- Que se ele atacar sem mandar um aviso, nos iremos atras dele e o mataremos da pior forma possivel - falou Inue assustadoramente.

- O..ok - disse Kagura temendo o olhar.

- Ah e mais uma coisa - disse Irina - diga a ele que nos já sabemos o que ele quer com as perolas e diga tambem que ele não vai conseguir, porque nos as protegeremos.

- Vocês falando assim nem parecem malignas - disse Karan

- Aparências enganam - falou Inari - olhe em sua volta.

Elas olharam e finalmente perceberam a esfa de energia e o pior de tudo, havia fogo, agua, galhos de arvores e grandes rajadas de ventos em volta delas.

- Agora vao embora - disse Inue - e não se aproximem, vao sem olhar pra tras.

Elas assentiram e subiram na pena gigante.

As Yokais abriram passagem para as outras. E quando essas se foram desmaiaram e assim o campo de energia se desfez.

Temari e Maya tentaram de tudo para destruir o campo, so que não conseguiram.

Quando viram as perolas caídas desmaiadas no chão, perceberam que o primeiro selo já havia se desfeito e a única opção era ter um contato com as Yokais.

_**Thali-chan/ LikeHanyou: **__Menina agora não sei do que te chamo kkkkk' que bom que gostou, sobre o Inu e a Ka vai ser um suspense MUAHAHAH ~le risada maligna do Ricco~ completamente, eles poderiam conversar sobre outra coisa mais não tinha que ser armas kkkk' obrigada, feliz ano novo e te espero aqui ano que vem hein? e eu acho que vou postar as outras historias, mais tambem acho que vou deixar Hot no suspense por um tempo kkkkkkkkkkkkk kissus;*_

_**BEM GENTE ME DEIXE FELIZ E ME DE UMA REVIEW NÃO CUSTA NADA!**_

_**ATE ANO QUE VEM!**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	11. Contato com as Yokais

_**Contato com as Yokais**_

_**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_

_Quando viram as perolas caídas desmaiadas no chão, perceberam que o primeiro selo já havia se desfeito e a única opção era ter um contato com as Yokais. _

Maya e Temari, junto com os outros levaram as perolas para dentro do castelo.

- Nos deixem sozinhas com elas! - falou Temari.

- Mas... - começou Miroku.

- Nos temos que falar com as Yokais. - disse Maya.

- Tudo bem - cederam eles saindo do quarto.

As duas se olharam e se sentaram na cama em que as meninas estavam deitadas.

- Agora - disse Maya.

As duas fecharam os olhos e uma energia prateada começou a se formar em volta delas.

Passaram alguns minutos num lugar escuro, ate que viram Irina presa por varias correntes douradas.

A Yokai, usava um quimono vermelho e seus olhos eram de um vermelho claro.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de tinha uma expressão calculista.

- O que vocês querem? - perguntou ela.

- Você só se libertou, da mordaça? - perguntou Temari.

- O que você acha? - respondeu ela.

- Não seja Hostil! - disse a Maya

- Estou aqui, há mais de 23 anos, e você ainda quer que eu seja gentil? - disse ela.

- Esse não é o caso. - disse Temari tentando se controlar.

- O caso, é que vocês querem saber o quanto nos temos de influencia, nas suas queridas perolas. - disse Irina.

- É isso - disse Maya.

- Podemos nos comunicar, pelo menos da minha parte e de vez em quando dar uma passeada, mais muito rápida! - disse ela suspirando.

- Por causa dos outros lacres? - perguntou Maya.

- Exato garotinha, as mães de voces não economizaram em lacres - disse Irina.

- Você sabe o Motivo! - disse Temari.

- Tentar matar 3 nenéns, não é nada! - falou ela como se defendesse.

- Esses nenéns, são as perolas! - disse Maya revirando os olhos.

- As pessoas, que vão ter de suportar vocês. - falou Temari.

- Não quero mais falar com vocês! - falou Irina - Vão conversar com outra Yokai, que esteja presa.

As duas perceberam que Irina não iria falar mais nada.

Caminharam mais um pouco na escuridao e encontraram Inari.

A Yokai tinha os cabelos curtos e negros.

Tinha os olhos azuis, assim como o quimono.

Tinha uma expressao mais serena do que Irina, so que estava do mesmo modo que esta, presa por correntes douradas.

- Ola - cumprimentou Inari.

- Voce é diferente da outra - disse Temari - porque esta aqui?

- Simples, eu absorvi muita energia positiva da Rin - explicou Inari.

- Somente as suas atitudes mudaram? - perguntou Maya.

- Ora, a filha de Masumi se tornou uma bela moça - disse ela - e não, só a educação.

- Inari, nos diga, qual é o tipo de influencia que TODAS voces podem ter sobre as perolas? - perguntou Temari.

- Sinto muito - disse Inari - quem tem mais informaçoes é Inue, ela sabe de todos os pontos possiveis.

- Voce sabe alguma coisa? - perguntou Maya.

- Sim - respondeu Inari - Os poderes se fortaleceram com o tempo, Naraku quer as verdadeiras perolas e nao desconfia da onde as mesmas estejam.

- As perolas. - disse Temari - Maya?

- Elas estao bem escondidas - disse Maya.

- Querida filha de Amaya, sua irma te traiu, esta trabalhando para Naraku e voces devem tomar cuidado sobre isso! - alertou Inari.

- Vou tomar providencias, quanto a isso - disse Temari.

- Tome cuidado, Temari - disse ela - Sua irma é tao perigosa, quanto voce.

- Eu sei - disse Temari com a cabeça baixa.

- Boa sorte - disse Inari - agora vocês devem falar com a Inue, mais tomem cuidado, ela é o equilíbrio.

- Como assim? - perguntou Maya.

Inari não respondeu.

Estavam novamente em um lugar escuro, e ali estava Inue.

Ela tinha um quimono da cor vinho.

Os cabelos negros, vão ate a cintura.

Os olhos vermelho sangue, expressavam a expressão fria, não demonstrava nada.

Ela estava igualmente presa como as outras.

- O que querem? - perguntou ela calmamente.

- Temos perguntas, Inue - disse Temari.

- E duvidas também! - disse Inue fechando os olhos - andem, rápido, vocês podem achar que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, mas eu preciso pensar.

- Voces irao fazer o que? - perguntou Maya.

- Muitas coisas, mais a principal será sair daqui - respondeu Inue calmamente.

- O que Naraku quer? - perguntou Temari.

- Acho que Inari, já lhe respondeu - disse ela - ele quer as perolas, as queridas perolas que Amaya e Masumi protegiam.

- Porque, voces queriam matar as perolas? perguntou Maya.

- Porque elas eram e são as unicas que podem nos conter - disse Inue tentando dar ombros - E aqui estamos nós, não é mesmo?

- Voce era irma de uma das bruxas, qual? - perguntou Temari.

- Não devo responder isso - disse Inue se esforçando para não demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Porque? - perguntou Maya

- Não te devo explicações, garota. - respondeu Inue rispidamente.

- Me diga, porque você é o equilíbrio? - perguntou Temari, percebendo que Inue e Maya iriam começar a discutir.

- Inari é a mais calma, Irina a mais nervosa e eu sou a divisão entre as duas - respondeu Inue.

- Porque ela pediu para nos tomarmos cuidado? - perguntou Maya.

- Porque eu posso demonstrar uma emoção, e ser mais perigosa do que tudo e todos - respondeu Inue sorrindo cinicamente.

- Voce é o equilibrio, voce pode... - começou Maya assustada.

- Tanto purificar, quanto transformar em trevas - Completou Temari.

- Bravo, bravo, meninas - disse Inue - se eu pudesse, bateria palmas.

- Voce poderia ser boa - disse Maya.

- Ninguém, consegue prever os próximos acontecimentos Maya, eu ainda posso mudar, coisa que eu não acho provável - disse Inue.

- Tomara - disse Maya.

- Agora vão, se não podem acabar ficando esgotadas - disse Inue - e um aviso, as perolas so acordaram ''Amanha''.

- Amanha? - perguntou Temari - porque vai demorar tanto?

- Porque, elas não estao acostumadas - disse Inue - nos iremos, dar algumas visitinhas a elas.

- Não, as favor - disse Maya.

- Iremos apenas, alerta-las - falou Inue - Boa viagem de volta.

Tudo ficou escuro novamente e entao Maya e Temari perceberam que estavam de volta.

- Droga! - disse Temari - elas estao mais perigosas.

- Não temos certeza! - disse Maya com o olhar distante - temos que esperar...

_Continua..._

_**OK AS PESSOAS ME LARGARAM. NEM TO CHORANDO ~CRY.**_

_**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS PLIS *-***_

_**LikeHanyou: **__KKKKK sou boa nisso MUHAHAHAHA ~risada do Ricco~ ele é muito hilario._

_kk eles são uns loucos._

_Eu tambem fiquei apaixonada por esse capitulo *-* eu nem tinha ideia de colcar as tres Yokais, veio do nada e eu ate fiz elas com um site que eu garanto, elas ficaram FODAS! _

_Se ferrou mesmo kkkk' 27 SELOS, tipo elas estao bem presas kkkk' ele não recebeu a noticia de que as Yokais voltaram muito bem, isso eu posso te garantir kkk' pretendo escrever sobre como elas foram lacradas, so que mais adiante ok? Morra de curiosidade MUHAHAHAHA Promete tudo kkk kissus ;*_

_**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS OKS?**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO. **_


	12. Primeiro dia do mes

_**Primeiro dia do mês.**_

_**Ok, devida a uma imensa cobrança por ROMANCES, aqui estou eu tentando fazer um.**_

_**Gente eu escrevi esse capitulo escutando: Taylor Swift - Teardrops On My Guitar**_

_**Se acharem legal, leiam escutando ok?**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

Depois de que as perolas acordaram, Maya e Temari explicaram todos os acontecimentos para elas.

- Ok, existem 3 Yokais lacradas em cada uma de nós? - perguntou Rin sentada na cama.

- Sim - respondeu Temari - Inari, Irina e Inue.

- Qual, esta em quem? - perguntou Sango.

- Inari esta aprisionada em Rin, Irina em voce Sango e Inue em Kagome -respondeu Maya olhando para baixo.

- Porque vocês não, nos avisaram? - perguntou Kagome tentando se controlar.

- Porque achamos que não era importante - disse Maya.

- Não era importante? - perguntou ela incrédula - Três Yokais, que supostamente tentaram nos matar, estão presas dentro da gente e isso não é importante?

- Kagome, fique calma - disse Temari - nos não sabiamos...

- Voces não sabiam, que elas poderiam ter esse poder não é? - perguntou Sango também começando a ficar nervosa.

- Meninas, relaxem - disse Rin calmamente

- Relaxar? - disse Kagome agressivamente

- Isso não é culpa da Maya e nem da Temari - disse Rin severamente

Kagome e Sango pararam como se tivessem levado um banho de agua fria.

- Me desculpem - disse Kagome se levantando e saindo do quarto.

Sango fez o mesmo que Kagome, so que foi na direção oposta da amiga.

- Eu tambem preciso pensar um pouco, ate mais tarde meninas! - disse Rin se levantando e saindo do quarto.

Rin caminhou pelo castelo e acabou achando uma biblioteca.

Entrou e deu de cara com Sesshomaru, sentado em uma mesa com um livro que devia ter mais de 600 paginas.

- Interrompo? - disse ela fechando a porta.

- De jeito nenhum - respondeu ele - Como se sente?

- Um pouco confusa - respondeu ela se sentando.

- Quer falar alguma coisa?

- O que me garante, que eu posso confiar em você? - perguntou ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada garante - respondeu ele - você decide, confia ou não.

- Direto, como sempre - disse Rin - é essa historia de Yokais lacradas, ataques do Naraku, o misterio daquela maldita caixinha...

- Deixa eu ver se entendi - falou Sesshomaru - a sua vida esta refletida em Yokais lacradas, ataques e uma caixinha?

-É, basicamente isso - respondeu ela sorrindo um pouco.

- Continue.

- Fora, que acabamos de descobrir que a irma da Temari se uniu ao Naraku - disse ela.

- Como é o nome da irma dela? - perguntou ele curioso.

- Ryoko.

- Ela tem dado trabalho - disse ele

- Vamos ter que dar um jeito - disse Rin suspirando e fechando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe - disse Sesshomaru colocando a mao por instinto em cima da de Rin - Nos vamos ajudar voces.

Rin olhou para Sesshomaru impressionada com o gesto do Yokai, que todas as vezes se mostrava frio.

- Obrigada - respondeu corando um pouco.

- por nada - disse ele a fitando.

Eles se encaravam e iam se aproximando institivamente.

Estavam perto de juntar os labios, quando Rin se afastou.

- Obrigada pela conversa Sesshomaru - disse Corada.

- Foi bom conversar com voce - disse ele

- Ate - disse ela se levantando e indo ate a porta.

Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta, só que não resistiu ao impulso e olhou para Sesshomaru, que havia voltado a ler o livro.

Saiu da sala com o coraçao havia se sentido assim.

- Coisa de loucos - murmurou.

Sango havia decidido ir ao campo de treinamento e por incrivel que pareça, este estava vazio.

- Procurando alguem para lutar? - perguntou Miroku encostado perto de uma arvore.

- Se oferece? - perguntou ela

- Claro - disse ele indo em direção a ela.

Os dois começaram uma luta corpo a corpo, que estava bastante acirrada.

- Porque esta aqui? - perguntou Miroku tentando dar um soco em Sango que desviou.

- Tentando canalizar a Raiva - respondeu ela dando uma rasteira em Miroku, que escapou por pouco.

- O que faz uma moça bonita como voce, ter tanta raiva? - perguntou ele a derrubando no chao.

- Muitas coisas! - respondeu ela se levantando e dando um soco no estomago de Miroku.

- Quer falar? enquanto luta? - perguntou ele pegando o braço de Sango e o torcendo.

- Claro - disse ela imobilizada - Mas preste atençao! - falou ela dando uma cotovelada no nariz de Miroku com o outro braço.

Ele a soltou e colocou a mao sobre o nariz, e disse:

- Pode começar.

- Bem, primeiramente eu tenho uma Yokai que tem o genio Muito forte presa dentro de mim - começou ela tentando chutar o rosto do Miroku que desviou.

- Ela tem o genio forte é? - perguntou ele tentando dar uma rasteira nela.

- Muito forte - disse Sango desviando - Não sabemos o que tem na maldita caixinha, Naraku pode atacar a qualquer momento, podemos estar vulneráveis porque a Ryoko nos traiu e enfim, estamos em um caos total.

- Caramba - disse Miroku puxando os dois braços de Sango para tras.

- Odeio quando fazem isso - disse ela se soltando bruscamente.

- Voce não tem escolha, isso é uma batalha, voce não escolhe como os seus oponentes vao te imobilizar - disse Miroku segurando os ombros de Sango e pronto para dar uma rasteira nela.

Sango foi mais rapida e tentou imobilizar Miroku, so que esse movimento fez com que os dois caissem e ainda por cima um em cima do outro(Sango em cima e Miroku em baixo)

- Hã, acho que fui rapida - falou ela corando.

- Muito rápida - disse Miroku espantado.

As respiraçoes estavam bem proximas, quando Sango disse:

- Acho que devemos levantar.

- é - disse ele

Ela se levantou e o ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

- Foi uma boa luta, Miroku - falou sorrindo.

- Você não luta nada mal - disse Miroku.

- Eu sei - disse Sango olhando para o ceu - nossa, já esta escurecendo.

- É - disse Miroku - Sango que dia é hoje?

- Dia primeiro, porque? - perguntou ela.

- Nada - disse Miroku- vamos entrar.

- Ok - disse ela seguindo em direçao ao castelo.

Kagome estava sentada em um galho de uma arvore próxima ao castelo.

Ela olhou para cima e viu que o sol já estava se pondo.

- Nada bom... - murmurou.

Muitas coisas vinham a mente de Kagome, a culpa por ter culpado Maya e Temari, o nervosismo por ter uma desconhecida dentro de si e ainda mais porque era o primeiro dia do mês.

- Pera ai, aquele é o Inuyasha? - murmurou sozinha vendo o Hanyou correndo em direção ao centro da floresta.

Pulou do galho agilmente e correu silenciosamente ate onde acharia que o Hanyou estaria.

- Inuyasha? - chamou

Ninguem respondeu, ela olhou para os lados e viu o Inuyasha em cima do maior galho da arvore.

- Hey idiota, porque não responde? - disse ela subindo na arvore agilmente.

- Nada - disse ele desconfortavelmente.

- Porque esta aqui? - perguntou se sentando no galho de frente para ele.

- Nada - respondeu ele.

Kagome olhou para cima e murmurou:

- Droga, não vai dar tempo de correr - falou se batendo mentalmente.

Inuyasha ouviu o que ela disse e por um momento esqueceu a preocupação.

- Correr do que? - perguntou.

- Inuyasha, voce vai ver uma coisa, que so a Rin e a Sango viram - disse ela.

- É, eu acho que você vai acabar vendo uma coisa também - respondeu ele olhando para o ceu. - Hoje é o dia em que eu me transformo em Humano

- Hoje? - perguntou ele surpresa.

- é - concordou ele - e voce?

- Bem, definitivamente eu não me transformo em humana - disse ela brincando - É mais fácil se você ver.

- Vai começar - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles não sentiam nada, as mudaças eram apenas físicas.

Kagome viu os cabelos de Inuyasha ficando pretos e os olhos que eram dourados, virarem violetas.

Inuyasha viu os cabelos de Kagome ficando meio prateado, os olhos ficaram num verde puxado para o azul _**(N/A nem sei se essa cor existe XD mais coloquei, Problem? kkk)**_

Os caninos dele e as garras foram encolhendo.

As unhas dela foram escurecendo ate ficarem num tom preto e as mesmas se transformaram em garras.

As orelhas dele no topo da cabeça, se transformaram em orelhas comuns.

- Voce vira Yokai? - perguntou ele espantado.

- Não, Yokai não - respondeu ela

- Entao?

- Bem, fico numa forma meio que indefinida - começou ela - Fico com um pedaço de cada clã, que eu faço parte de alguma forma.

- Os olhos meio verde e meio azul, são por causa dos duendes e das bruxas? - perguntou ele

- Sim - respondeu ela - O cabelo meio prateado, é por causa dos elfos.

- As garras? - arriscou ele

- Elas são novas - falou ela - acho que é por causa da Inue.

- Voce fica mais agil? - perguntou ele.

- Sim - respondeu ela.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, apenas observando a lua e as estrelas, ate que Inuyasha disse:

- Como voce esta se sentindo? em relaçao a essas Yokais e... - começou ele mais parou, quando percebeu que Kagome havia deitado em seu peito.

- Foi mal Inuyasha, mais eu to cansada - disse ela brincalhona e olhando para cima - Eu tenho medo sabia?

- Medo de que? - perguntou ele - achei que nunca veria uma perola dizer que tem medo.

- Eu tenho medo, de que Inue possa acabar sendo mais forte do que todos os meus principios, que ela acabe ocasionando uma guerra maior do que essa que nos queremos evitar, tenho medo do que pode acontecer com as pessoas que eu amo, Inuyasha.

Ele ficou impressionado com o que ela havia dito.

As perolas eram sempre tachadas como mulheres frias e Kagome, Rin e Sango haviam se mostrado totalmente diferentes.

Sabiam se divertir e lutar como ninguem.

A Personalidade mudava conforme o humor, o desejo de proteger as pessoas é tao grande que ele sentia que elas dariam a vida para proteger os entes queridos.

- Não tenha medo - falou ele afagando os cabelos dela - Estamos aqui, iremos ajudar vocês no que não tem que carregar essa responsabilidade sozinhas.

- O Pior é que você 'nao' tem razao - disse ela sorrindo fracamente - temos que enfrentar isso sozinhas.

- Kagome sua cabeça dura - disse ele - Voce não percebe, que existem pessoas assim como eu que gostam de você, Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência?

- Voce gosta de mim? - perguntou ela

- Gosto, voce é a única mulher que eu conheço, alem da Sango e da Rin que luta muito bem, é determinada e ainda por cima daria sua vida por entes queridos - disse ele admirado - é bom ter a sua amizade.

- Eu também gosto muito de voce baka - disse ela sorrindo - Principalmente quando, eu ganho de você.

- Hey, sempre empata - disse ele acusadoramente.

- Na minha mente você perde - disse ela divertida.

- Feh! - resmungou ele - a Tessaiga quebrou a sua espada.

- Mais a minha espada, quebrou a Tessaiga - falou ela mostrando a lingua.

- Há garota agora voce me paga! - disse ele começando a fazer cocegas nela.

- Para Inuyasha - disse ela rindo muito - Nos vamos cair.

- Pede perdão! - mandou ele tambem rindo.

- Nunca! - disse ela

- Então morra de cocegas! - falou ele.

De tanto que Inuyasha fazia cocegas em Kagome, os dois acabaram se desequilibrando e caíram no chão.

- Eu disse que a gente ia cair - falou Kagome deitada no meio de um monte de folhas secas.

- Você disse - falou Inuyasha na mesma situação que ela.

- Palhaço - falou ela pegando um monte de folhas e jogando na direçao do Inuyasha.E elas o acertaram bem na cara.

- Ah, agora voce me paga! - disse ele pegando um punhado de folhas e jogando nela.

Kagome se levantou rindo e correu em direção a um lago que havia ali perto.

- Não adianta correr - disse o Inuyasha um pouco atras.

- Adianta, se voce tiver medo de se molhar - falou ela se jogando no lago.

- Nunca - disse ele fazendo o mesmo.

_Continua..._

_**Hey pessoas, postei antes do tempo, eu sei.**_

_**so que recebi pedidos de Romance e peço desculpas por não ter feito um antes é que não sou muito boa nisso XD.**_

_**O que acharam? espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Anny Taishou : **__Ola e seja bem vinda *-* Que bom que gostou, sabe apesar de diferente ela so veio na mente mesmo quando eu li Anjos da seduçao uma fic de Inuyasha muito boa, Bate uma revolta sempre colocando a Kagome como princesa indefesa e talz ne? REVOLUCIONEI kkk' Vou tentar fazer mais romances, mais o que achou desse? NÃO me ofendi de jeito nenhum, é sempre bom receber novas dicas, os capitulos tem ficado meio pequenos por causa do tempo, criatividade e um monte de outros fatores, mas vou me esforçar ao maximo para deixa-los maiores oks? te espero aqui sempre Kissus;*_

_**LikeHanyou **__Que bom que gosta de misterio, a fic será um pouco misteriosa por caudas das YOKAIS kkk' Não elas não são as perolas verdadeiras, talvez passe essa impressao mas elas não são as verdadeiras a Temari tem uma irma a Ryoko, logo mais irei mostrar o que levou ela a trair a propria irma, o cla e as perolas e porque ela foi se juntar justamente ao Naraku.A Mordaça era muito importante U.U ela fazia com que elas ficassem em silencio e agora? elas podem acabar falando com as perolas e ate mesmo mandarem mensagem pelos sonhos... Feio nada kkk temos que deixar um certo tambem sentia/sinto uma curiosidade imensa sobre o que vai acontecer nas historias que eu acompanho, so que vendo pelo lado da autora, eu percebi que temos que deixar os leitores na curiosidade porque se não, eles não vao querer mais saber da historia, os capitulos vao diminuir e em fim isso me deixa MUITO frustada. kkk' Kissus ;*_

_**Ju: **__Juuuuuuuuuuuuu sumida U.U achei que tinha me abandonado kkk' Que bom que gostou XD começou agora, espero que voce tenha , eu gostei e minha mente já ate martelando o que vai acontecer no proximo capitulo kkk' Obrigada te espero aqui Kissus ;*_

_**Bem espero que tenham gostado, porque eu gostei kkk**_

_**e já que voces chegaram aqui, que tal clicarem em review this chapter e me mandarem um recadinho hein? é de graça.*-***_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO**_


	13. UM AVISO

_**UM AVISO.**_

_**GENTE, ESSE CAPITULO É NARRADO PELA LEITURA.**_

_- Adianta, se voce tiver medo de se molhar - falou ela se jogando no lago._

_- Nunca - disse ele fazendo o mesmo._

Vi que o Inuyasha tambem pulou dentro da agua, entao de um jeito inesperado nadei para o outro lado do rio.

- Fugindo, Kagome? - perguntou ele emergindo.

- Nunca - falei saindo de dentro da agua e olhando pra ele sarcasticamente.

- Voce esta se aproveitando - falou ele saindo de dentro da agua.

- Claro que não - respondi inocentemente - nós dois, estamos molhados.

- Mas, voce pode se secar com a sua magia - disse ele revirando os olhos.

- É mesmo - falei estalando os dedos.

Senti uma onda de calor e quando dei por mim, já estava seca.

- Sequinha - falei rindo.

Ele emburrou a cara e virou o rosto.

- 1, 2, e 3 - falei suspirando e fazendo um feitiço para secar o Inuyasha - satisfeito?

- Muito - disse ele.

- Idiota! - falei.

- Bruxa! - disse ele mostrando a lingua.

- E quem disse que isso é uma ofensa? - falei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu não disse que era uma ofensa - disse ele rindo.

Passamos o resto da noite juntos, discutindo, rindo, brigando...

- Vai amanhecer - falei olhando pra cima.

- E tudo voltará ao normal - disse o Inuyasha.

- Pelo menos, ate mês que vem - falei suspirando.

- Se chegarmos ao mês que vem - sussurrou ele.

- Vamos chegar - falei fechando os olhos, pois o sol já estava nascendo.

1 minuto e meio, é o tempo da transformaçao.

Quando abri os olhos de novo, o Inuyasha já estava na sua forma de Hanyou.

- Eu so nao aposto uma corrida com voce, porque eu passei a noite toda acordade e eu tenho que... - começei a falar quando ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça.

_"encontrar Lian" _

- Lian? - perguntei em voz alta.

- Quem é Lian, Kagome? - perguntou o Inuyasha.

_"Encontre-o Kagome, ele virá ate você, mas você terá que ir ate ele"._

- Ir ate ele, ele vir ate mim? - falei desorientada - Quem é você?

_" Apenas, procure-o"..._

A Voz se foi.

- O que aconteceu Kagome? - perguntou Inuyasha.

Olhei pra ele e Gritei:

- FENIX!

Ouvi os barulhos dos cascos de cavalo e em questao de segundos o meu cavalo negro havia aparecido.

- Precisamos ir para o castelo Inuyasha, agora! - falei já montando no fenix.

Fenix começou a correr e eu so conseguia pensar na voz, nela me mandando procurar algo que viria ao meu encontro.

_"Sango, Rin" _Pensei.

_"Estamos a caminho" _responderam as duas.

Quando chegamos na frente do castelo, as duas estavam ali e Miroku e Sesshomaru também.

- Voces tambem? - perguntei puxando as rédeas de Fenix.

- Sim - responderam as duas.

- Quem voces devem procurar? - perguntei.

- Mei - respondeu Rin.

- Kirara - respondeu Sango.

_"Voces terao, que fazer essa busca juntas" _

Olhei para as meninas e elas assentiram, é obvio elas também escutaram.

_"Dois dias, esse é o tempo. A partir de amanha."_

- Entao, temos Hoje para descansar - falou Sango.

- E avisar aos outros - falei descendo do cavalo.

- Voces podem nos explicar, o que esta acontecendo? - perguntou o Inuyasha.

Explicamos a historia toda e eles disseram:

- Nos vamos com voces.

- Voces não podem - disse a Rin.

- Nos vamos e voces não vao nos impedir - disse o Miroku

- Estamos nessa, juntos - disse o Inuyasha.

- Tem certeza? - perguntei.

- Absoluta - respondeu ele.

- Obrigado, garotos - disse a Sango - mas vamos avisar os outros.

Passamos a tarde toda, explicando para o rei, a rainha, os soldados e Maya e Temari.

- Elas estao tentando, acha-las - disse Maya.

- Achar o que? - perguntamos todos juntos.

- Voces vao descobrir - disse Temari.

- Por onde devemos começar?

- Pelas montanhas do sul - disse Maya - Território de Irina.

- E depois? - perguntamos.

- Sigam para o mar do Norte - disse Temari - Território de Inari.

- E por ultimo, a floresta Sangrenta - disse Maya e eu pude perceber que ela estava arrepiada, coisa que eu nunca havia visto ela ficar - Território de Inue.

- Os piores lugares do mundo - disse Sesshomaru.

- Teremos que enfrentar essa, e descobrir quem são esses. - falei tentando reprimir o arrepio.

"So que tomem cuidado" Falou uma voz altamente e claramente.

"Aquela que voce chamava de amiga, a sua aliada" falou outra voz.

"Pode ser a mais perigosa Inimiga" falou outra.

- São elas? - perguntei

- Sim - respondeu Maya.

- Elas já estao bem fortes - falou Sango.

- E ainda não vimos nada, do que elas podem fazer - disse Rin.

Arrumamos as nossas coisas ao anoitecer e fizemos questao de dormir cedo.

Quando amanheceu nos encontramos na frente do castelo:

- Prontos ou não, Vivos ou mortos voltaremos - falei subindo no meu cavalo.

- Que animador - disse o Inuyasha com uma bolsa nas costas.

- Não era pra ser animador - respondi - apenas realista. - falei fazendo com que fênix saísse cavalgando.

Passamos algumas horas, somente correndo em silencio quando Rin disse:

- Kagome, Cuidado!

Olhei pra frente e dei de cara com um...

_Continua..._

_**EU SEI, TO SENDO MÁ COM ESSA HISTORIA, TO MUITO SEM IDEIA, TAVA ATRASADO PRA POSTAR, MAS POSTEI ESSE CAPITULO CURTO, SIM É CURTO, MAS MAIS UM MISTERIO AQUI KKK **_

_**ESPERO QUE NÃO ME MATEM, SE NÃO, NÃO POSSO CONTINUAR A FIC OKS?**_

_**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM.**_

_**jusamurai : **__Não fique careca. Já postei me diga o que achou oks? e seja bem vinda *u* Kissus;*_

_**Anny Taishou**__ CHEGA DE KAGOME INDEFESA, VAMOS FAZER UMA KAGOME SUPER *U* Leia a fanfic é super boa. Escrevi um romance mesmo? ~le dança~ Esse capitulo ficou bem curto 5 paginas ~CRY é porque eu tava sem uma base pra escrever entende? acho que o proximo vai ser bem maior. Tava sem criatividade mesmo, so que agora minha mente ta matutanto muito e já tenho noçao do que vou escrever no proximo. Poderia alongar o capitulo, mas acho que seria melhor deixar assim, entao os leitores ficarao curiosos kkk' Kissus ;*_

_**ThaliCarvalho **__Foi Tipo, INESPERADO A TODOS kkkk' ninguem pensava em Yokais lacradas em Humanos, confesso que depois me dei conta que se parece com naruto kkkk Isso acontece ate comigo, tipo to concentrada ai me distraio um segundo e esqueço o que ia escrever TRAGICO. Ryoko um caso serio para as traidoras U.U O Inu é um Hanyou ele se transforma em humano uma vez por mês e a Ka por causa das raças que ela tem como familia de consideraçao se transforma numa mistura equilibrada de todos justamente no dia 1º. A Sango e a Rin tambem, so que em dias diferentes. Ela acaba com o Naraku e a tropa dele toda quando tiver com TPM kkkk' o que achou do capitulo? Foi pequeno por surtos de falta de criatividade e talz e saiu esse lixo. o proximo vai ser maior, já tenho ideia do que vou fazer XD Kissus ;*_

_**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM PESSOAS OK?**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	14. A Montanha de Irina

_**A Montanha de Irina.**_

**não me matem pelo final.**

**Boa leitura.**

_Olhei pra frente e dei de cara com uma..._

- Quimera, eu achei que elas eram mitologicas - falou Kagome assustada.

O Bixo, ou melhor a Quimera começou a avançar lentamente.

- Acho que ela, não é tao mitológica - disse o Inuyasha.

- So tem uma coisa a fazer - disse Sango - Correr!

Inuyasha pulou em cima do cavalo de Kagome e os dois começaram a correr na mesma direção dos outros que faziam o mesmo.

A Quimera cuspiu fogo e começou a correr atrás deles.

- A Montanha- disse Sango.

- Vamos mais rapido - fallou Rin olhando pra trás e vendo a floresta toda incendiada.

- Sango, lance o seu osso voador - disse Sesshomaru - vai distrai-la.

Sango assentiu e lançou o osso voador, que fez a Quimera se distrair um pouco.

Entramos no território de Irina e a Quimera parou de nos seguir e deu meia volta.

- O osso voador, ficou meio chamuscado - disse o Miroku tentando descontrair.

Kagome olhou pra ele e disse:

- Voces sabem, que tipo de animal mora nessas redondezas?

- Acho que gatos de fogo - disse Sesshomaru pensativo.

- Olha ali - disse a Sango- Não é uma montanha e sim um vulcão.

- Um vulcao - falou Rin pensativa - é lá que nasciam os gatos de fogo, não é?

- É sim - disse Inuyasha - mais eles foram instintos há quase 23 anos.

- Temos que ir lá - falou Sango.

- Agora não - disse Miroku - já esta anoitecendo e temos que descansar.

Depois que fizeram uma fogueira e já estavam acomodados, Kagome disse:

- Será que não existe ninguem por aqui?

- Acho que não - disse Sesshomaru - Existiam sumiços inesperados, nessa area.

- Eu não aguento, ficar parada - disse a Sango se levantando - Vou tentar arrumar o osso voador - completou indo em direção ao interior da floresta.

O osso voador havia ficado com uma enorme rachadura, por causa da Quimera.

- O que você acha, que é a tal Kirara? - perguntou Rin.

- Eu não faço ideia - respondeu Kagome.

- Seja o que for, esse lugar esta afetando a Sango de algum modo - disse o Miroku se levantando - vou atrás dela.

Quando ele já estava indo na direçao em que Sango seguiu, Rin falou:

- Se ela esta irritada, te aconselho a desarma-la antes de qualquer coisa - disse seriamente.

- Porque? - perguntou ele.

- Porque ela vai te atacar, antes de te reconhecer, Miroku - disse Kagome - ela vai parecer esta concentrada em concertar o osso voador, mas se você não tomar cuidado pode acabar com uma adaga no pescoço.

- Vou tomar cuidado - disse ele seguindo atras de Sango.

Miroku encontrou Sango perto do rio, ela estava como Kagome havia dito.

- Calma, Sango - falou ele com as maos na frente do corpo - Sou eu, Miroku.

- O que quer, Miroku? - perguntou ela se virando.

- Quer conversar, treinar? - perguntou ele se sentando ao lado dela.

- Prefiro que você cale a boca - disse ela voltando a por a mão no osso voador.

- Não seja agressiva - disse ele calmamente.

- Miroku, cale a boca - disse ela de novo.

- Sango - advetiu ele.

- Voce não vai calar, não é mesmo? - falou ela suspirando.

- De jeito nenhum - disse ele.

- Porque se importa? - perguntou ela puxando o osso voador para a borda do rio e se virando para ele.

- Porque eu te disse, nós vamos encarar essa juntos e eu não vou te deixar na mao - falou ele sorrindo.

- Você não precisa se preocupar comigo - disse ela se sentando perto dele.

- Não é que eu queira, Sango - disse ele colocando a mão no rosto dela - é inevitável.

- Seus instintos, são loucos - murmurou ela rindo um pouco.

- E os seus são perigosos - disse ele brincando.

- Não podemos controlar, nossa natureza - disse ela se aproximando.

- Não podemos controlar algo, que é inevitável - disse ele fazendo o mesmo.

As respirações já se chocavam e então os lábios se colaram.

Miroku realmente não sabia que tinha um desejo tão grande por Sango, apenas sabia que devia protege-la, mesmo que isso custasse a sua ? seria aquilo que estava sentindo por uma jovem que ele conhecia apenas a 1 mês? Aquela jovem que era determinada, nervosa e rude, mas que sabia ser gentil com as pessoas que mereciam? Se ele estivesse se apaixonando por Sango, ele sabia que não seria algo de tão assustador.

- Me desculpe - disse Sango corada.

- Te desculpar porque? - perguntou Miroku tocando levemente o rosto dela - Voce e eu seguimos instintos.

- Certos ou errados? - perguntou ela.

- Talvez certos - disse ele.

- Descobriremos com o Tempo - disse ela começando a rir - tenho que arrumar o osso voador, voce me atrapalha sabia Miroku? - disse ela de brincadeira.

- Eu tiro a sua concentração - disse ele agradecendo mentalmente por não ter ficado um clima constrangedor.

Ela riu e voltou a concertar osso voador.

- Sango, o que voce acha que são essas coisas, que voces tem de achar? - perguntou Miroku.

- Não faço ideia, Miroku - respondeu ela - so sei, que pensar em Kirara me traz uma sensação boa, uma sensação de companheirismo.

- Será que são pessoas, yokais ou ate mesmo uma Quimera? - perguntou ele brincando.

- Se a Kirara for aquela Quimera, eu arrebento ela de cascudo - respondeu a Sango continuando a arrumar o osso voador.

Miroku riu.

- Sabe, acho que essas Yokais querem nos ajudar - comentou pensativo.

- Será? - disse ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Elas ate agora, não fizeram nada que pudesse nos prejudicar - disse ele dando ombros.

- Mas Maya e Temari, são um tanto temerosas quanto a elas - falou Sango levantando o osso voador - perfeito!

- Nós realmente não sabemos a verdadeira historia - disse Miroku - não podemos julga-las e nem confiar completamente.

- Concordo com você - disse ela se levantando

- Vamos voltar? - perguntou ele também se levantando.

- Claro, ou queria que passássemos a noite toda aqui? - disse ela sarcasticamente.

- Seria divertido - falou ele rindo.

- Idiota - falou ela rindo e colocando o osso voador nas costas.

Eles voltaram para junto dos outros que os receberam bem animadamente, prontos para uma batalha.

- Achei que a Sango tinha matado o Miroku - falou o Inuyasha.

- Eu não morreria tao facilmente - falou Miroku se gabando.

- E eu não perderia o meu tempo, matando um aliado - disse a Sango dando ombros.

- Isso mesmo - disse Rin.

- Vamos dormir - falou Kagome - amanha teremos um grande dia.

Todos concordaram e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, quando acordaram começaram a subir a montanha. Passaram quase 3 horas subindo, mas finalmente chegaram ao topo.

- Quem são voces? - perguntou uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e cabelos ruivos.

Ela usava um quimono vermelhor e havia aparecido do nada.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Kagome já com a mão no Chakram.

- Sou serva de Irina - respondeu ela - agora, quem são vocês?

- Nos somos as perolas - disse Rin - e eles são os principes do Reino Oeste - completou.

- Onde esta a Sango? - disse ela ansiosa.

- Como voce sabe o meu nome? - perguntou Sango descendo do cavalo.

Todos fizeram o mesmo, menos os meninos que já estavam no chão, já que eles foram correndo.

- Temos que saber o seu nome - disse ela com um tom de devoçao. - Voce carrega a sra. Irina dentro de voce.

- E a onde está Kirara? ela é você? - perguntou ela se aproximando.

- Não, não - disse ela - eu sou Caroline.

- A onde esta Kirara? - perguntou ela.

Kagome estava sentindo uma estranha sensação e foi se postar ao lado de Sango.

- Venha ate aqui, Sango - disse ela.

Sango deu um passo e Kagome a acompanhou.

- Somente Sango - disse Caroline.

- Mas... - começou Kagome.

- Somente Sango - disse Caroline severamente.

Sango olhou para Kagome e assentiu.

Kagome continuou com o pressentimento ruim, mas deixou a amiga ir.

- A onde está Kirara? - perguntou Sango novamente.

- Veja como o vulcão se agita - disse Caroline emocionada - é so voce se aproximar.

- A onde está Kirara? - repetiu Sango sentindo uma imensa vontade de se agachar proximamente do vulcao.

Caroline nada respondeu, Sango se abaixou e Caroline sorriu.

A insegurança de Kagome aumentou ainda mais.

Entao uma imensa quantidade de larva em forma de uma mao surgiu, puxando Sango para dentro do Vulcao.

- SANGO! - Kagome e Rin gritaram tentando correr em direçao ao vulcao, so que Inuyasha e Sesshomaru as seguraram.

_Continua..._

**NÃO ME MATEM, SE NÃO A FIC NÃO CONTINUA. ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM NAS REVIEWS OKS?**

**Anny Taishou : **_ISSO MESMO BATE O/ eu acho que melhorei um pouco no bloqueio, já tenho ideia do que fazer nos proximos capitulos, o que achou do romance da Sango e do Miroku? é muito bom deixar os leitores curiosos, mesmo que aqui so tenham duas kkkk Vou aproveitar kkk Kissus;**_

**ThaliCarvalho **_ : Detalhes e detalhes a parte kkk é muito ruim esquecer das coisas, cara da mó raiva depois principalmente se era alguma coisa de vez em quando ate comigo mesmo. Eu ainda acho que aquele capitulo podia ter sido melhor, com essa droga de bloqueio(já superado) eu não tava conseguindo escrever e me deu raiva. Não posso contar, não ainda vai ter que aguardar um bocado kkk Foi a Quimera, mas ela teve e vai ter uma pequena participaçao sabe como é né? eu tava lendo Percy Jackson kkk O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM NAS REVIEWS E TALVEZ EU POSTE MAIS RAPIDO OK?**

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	15. Irina e Kirara

_**Irina e Kirara.**_

**ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA, MAS EM COMPENSAÇÃO O CAPITULO TEM MAIS DE 10 PAGINAS.**

_Kagome continuou com o pressentimento ruim, mas deixou a amiga ir._

_- A onde está Kirara? - perguntou Sango novamente._

_- Veja como o vulcão se agita - disse Caroline emocionada - é so voce se aproximar._

_- A onde está Kirara? - repetiu Sango sentindo uma imensa vontade de se agachar proximamente do vulcao._

_Caroline nada respondeu, Sango se abaixou e Caroline sorriu._

_A insegurança de Kagome aumentou ainda mais._

_Entao uma imensa quantidade de larva em forma de uma mao surgiu, puxando Sango para dentro do Vulcao._

_- SANGO! - Kagome e Rin gritaram tentando correr em direçao ao vulcao, so que Inuyasha e Sesshomaru as seguraram._

- Voces não podem ir lá - disse Caroline.

- Como não? - perguntou Rin se debatendo.

- VOCE DEIXOU ELA CAIR! - gritou Kagome descontroladamente.

- É o destino dela, e não, não fui eu que a deixei cair - disse Caroline calmamente

- Destino? - perguntou Rin sarcasticamente - é o destino dela morrer em um vulcao?

- Ela não esta morta - disse Caroline revirando os olhos.

Rin se acalmou, mas Sesshomaru ainda a segurava.

Ao contrario do esperado. Kagome se alterou mais ainda e quis pular atrás de Sango, e foi preciso Miroku e Inuyasha para segura-la.

- Kagome, se controle - disse Inuyasha.

- Posso falar, ou vocês vão ficar atrapalhando? - perguntou Caroline.

- Fala logo - disse Rin.

- Sango vai voltar amanha, ou hoje a noite - disse ela incerta - ela vai encontrar Kirara e precisa fazer isso , a 4 de voces irem para algum lugar e se abrigarem.

- Quatro? mas nos somos em cinco - disse Sesshomaru.

- O Miroku, deve ficar - disse Caroline.

- Porque, o Miroku? - perguntou Kagome um pouco mais calma.

- Não sei, recebi ordens e foram essas - disse ela dando ombros.

- Vamos para a floresta e amanha voltaremos - disse Inuyasha soltando Kagome.

- Boa sorte, Miroku - disse Sesshomaru soltando Rin.

- Amanha, nos veremos Miroku - disse Rin.

Os outros entraram na floresta e Miroku se sentou ao chao, perto da entrada do vulcao.

- Eles vao ficar bem - disse Caroline - agora, eu vou embora.

Miroku olhou pra ela e assentiu.

Caroline fez uma reverencia ao vulcão e seguiu em uma direção oposta a dos amigos de Miroku.

Sango não sabia o que fazia, sentia uma mão a puxando para baixo e a velocidade so aumentava.

Decidiu então por fim, deixar a força a guiar ate a onde queria.

Tudo de repente ficou escuro e Sango perdeu a consiencia.

- Vamos garota, acorde - falava uma voz amigavelmente.

Sango abriu os olhos lentamente e procurou a origem da voz.

- Quem esta falando? - perguntou ela se levantando desajeitadamente.

- Eu - disse uma gata de fogo.

Ela ia ate a cintura de Sango, tinha os olhos vermelhos e algumas listras pretas ao redor do rabo.

- Você é a Kirara? -perguntou ela.

- Sou a Kiara - disse a gata - K-I-A-R-A, não Kirara.

- Voce tem o nome muito parecido com o dela - disse Sango.

- Talvez, porque ela é a minha filha? - disse Kiara gentilmente.

- E a onde ela esta? Porque eu tenho que encontra-la? Porque voce me trouxe aqui? - Sango fazia varias perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

- Respire para falar - disse Kiara já indo em direção a um castelo - Venha.

Sango olhou para o castelo, que ate entao ela não havia notado.

- Nos não estamos dentro de um vulcão? - perguntou ela andando rapidamente para acompanhar Kiara.

- Estamos no reino de Irina, ou melhor no seu reino - disse Kiara.

- Meu Reino? - perguntou Sango - Ta de brincadeira, né?

- Não - disse Kiara - automaticamente isso é seu, voce é a herdeira disso aqui, Sango.

- E se Irina voltar? - perguntou Sango ironicamente - Ela vai mandar no reino dela. Eu não sou nada.

- Se Irina voltar, você vai ser a princesa daqui, Sango - disse Kiara entrando no castelo e revirando os olhos - não tem como fugir.

- Droga - disse Sango

Uma criada, parecida com Caroline veio em direção a elas.

- Senhorita Sango, seu quarto já esta pronto - falou fazendo uma reverencia.

- Como ela sabe o meu nome? - perguntou Sango assustada.

- Todos sabem o seu nome, aqui Sango - disse Kiara. - Essa é a Ayumi.

- Prazer, Ayumi - disse Sango sorrindo.

- Prazer é todo meu, senhorita - disse ela sorrindo - Com licença.

Ayumi fez outra reverencia e se retirou.

- Eu Hein, que povo estranho - murmurou Sango.

- Sango, vou te levar aos seus aposentos - disse Kiara.

- Eu preciso saber sobre Kirara - disse Sango.

- Daqui a algumas horas você saberá - disse Kiara - agora tome um banho, durma e depois se alimente.

- Eu não tenho tempo - disse Sango - CADE MEU OSSO VOADOR? - perguntou desesperada.

- Esta sendo reformado - disse Kiara começando a subir as escadas do palacio.

- Reformado? Porque, ele estava em otimas condiçoes - disse Sango.

- Ele não consegue reter fogo, larva ou qualquer coisa mais quente que isso - disse Kiara entediada.

- E...? - disse Sango.

- Ele vai suportar fogo, calor ou qualquer coisa do genero - disse Kiara.

- Uau - disse Sango impressionada - eu to muito chata ne?

- Chata, não - disse Kiara - Talvez curiosa.

Sango tentou se manter calada, mas eram tantas coisas novas.

- Kiara, como se pode existir um castelo dentro de um vulcao?

- Magia, Sango. Magia - disse ela virando em um corredor que tinha uma única porta de carvalho. - Seu quarto.

- Cade os outros? - perguntou Sango chegando perto da porta.

- Os outros quartos? - disse Kiara divertida - ficam em outros lugares.

Kiara se virou para ir embora, quando Sango a chamou.

- Kiara, eu não posso demorar.

- Sango, isso tudo é o que voce precisa para encontrar Kirara - disse Kiara.

- Relaxar?

- Não, interagir com o seu novo posto - explicou Kiara - Voce encontrara Kirara mais tarde, ela ainda não está pronta.

- Ok, então... eu te vejo mais tarde - disse Sango sorrindo.

Kiara assentiu e por um momento Sango pensou, que ela não era uma gata de fogo.

- Este lugar, já esta me deixando doida - murmurou sacudindo a cabeça e entrando para dentro do quarto.

A decoração do lugar era toda vermelha, com prata e outras cores. Dava uma tentativa de agressividade, bem disfarç não olhasse bem, voce não perceberia as fenix's presas perto da cabeceira da cama, Não perceberia as espadas e muito menos a roupas de guerra.

Sango fechou a porta e caminhou em direçao a cama. Na mesma encontrou uma blusa, sem mangas e vermelha, que tinha alguns detalhes em branco que supos ser o começo de algum tipo de quimono estranho. Procurou a outra parte e não o encontrou. Apenas achou uma calça de couro preta e grudada.

- Que estranho - murmurou.

Encontrou uma porta e entrou, já descobrindo ser um banheiro.

Decidiu por fim, depois de explorar o quarto. Tomar um banho.

Abriu as torneiras da banheira, que tinham formas de fênix e a agua quente começou a preencher a mesma.

Depois que a banheira se encheu, Sango despiu-se e entrou dentro da mesma.

- Porque, será que é tao dificil assim encontrar a Kirara? - perguntou a si mesma.

Sango começou a criar uma linha de raciocinos ate que exclamou.

- Kiara, é a mãe de Kirara. Só que Kiara é uma gata de fogo, então Kirara também é - murmurou batendo na própria testa. - Mas gatos de fogo estao instintos, por causa do vulcao...

- Obvio, nos estamos dentro de um vulcao - murmurou ela - as vezes eu achava que o Miroku que era um idiota...

Miroku que estava perto da entrada do vulcao espirrou.

- Aposto que é o Sesshomaru, falando mal de mim - reclamou.

- Então, quer dizer que gatos de fogo ainda existem, poucos mais ainda existem - murmurou Sango pensativamente. - Acho melhor parar com essa linha de raciocínio doida, antes que meu cérebro queime.

Sango saiu da banheira e pegou um hobe que estava atrás da porta. _**(N/A gente ela tomou um bom banho ok? lavou os cabelos e tudo mais)**_

Enrolou os cabelos em uma toalha e se sentou na cama.

- O que será que os outros estão fazendo agora? - murmurou.

- Apostar uma corrida com voce? - perguntou Kagome com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vamos Kagome, vai me dizer que esta com medo? - perguntou Inuyasha sarcasticamente.

- Nunca tenho medo de voce Taisho - disse Kagome se levantando.

Pra vocês que não entenderam, é o seguinte.

Kagome estava muito calada em relaçao a tudo, entao Inuyasha mexeu em seu ponto fraco. ''A competiçao"

- Ate a onde? - perguntou ela.

- Ate o lago - disse Inuyasha - quem pular primeiro, ganha.

- Porque todas as nossas competiçoes, tem que envolver agua? - perguntou ela rindo.

- Não tenho culpa, é divertido - disse ele já saindo correndo.

- HEY, INUYASHA! - gritou Kagome correndo atrás dele.

Rin e Sesshomaru que observaram a cena deram risada.

- Entao Rin, quer fazer o que? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

- Que tal voce me contar sobre voce? - perguntou ela.

- O que voce quer saber? - perguntou ele com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Se voce não fosse um príncipe, o que você seria?

- Um guerreiro - respondeu ele - gosto de lutar.

- Pelas pessoas ou por um capricho?

- Acho, que pelas pessoas. É legal saber, que voce pode defender uma pessoa - disse ele pensativamente.

- É maravilhoso, Sesshomaru - disse ela sorrindo.

- E voce, luta porque? - perguntou ele.

- Eu luto pelas pessoas que não podem se defender, luto para um mundo melhor - disse ela pensativamente.

Enquanto Rin falava, Sesshomaru observava cada traço do seu rosto. Como os olhos castanhos ficavam iluminados, como o cabelo dava um contraste lindo com a pele branca...

- Então quer dizer que voce não quer uma guerra? - perguntou ele sacudindo a cabeça levemente para clarear os pensamentos.

- Só porque eu gosto de uma boa luta, não significa que eu quero uma guerra - respondeu ela

Silencio.

- Rin, voce já pensou em ter uma família? - perguntou Sesshomaru sem pensar.

- Você perguntando agora, me faz perceber que eu nunca pensei nisso - disse ela.

- Nunca? Ter filhos, um marido, uma casa...

- Nunquinha - disse ela sorrindo.

- Então me diga, um tipo de homem que seria ideal pra voce - falou ele.

Rin olhou pra ele e disse:

- Talvez você, um homem calculista, que me atura nas minhas crises de raiva, que talvez seja divertido. Só se tentar... - Quando ela percebeu o que disse corou MUITO.

Sesshomaru sorriu um pouco, tinha gostado de saber que ele era o homem ideal para Rin.

- Qual é o seu tipo de mulher perfeita? - perguntou ela tentando tirar a atençao dele.

- Voce. - disse ele - Sabe se defender, tem personalidade, já sabe como eu sou e nunca vai questionar isso. Apesar de gostar de me irritar.

Rin olhou pra ele e sorriu.

- Rin, me promete uma coisa? - disse ele.

- Depende da coisa - falou ela.

- Se tudo isso, der certo. Nos vamos viver juntos - disse ele sem rodeios.

- HÁ, mais isso é... Serio? - perguntou ela assustada.

- Eu gosto de voce, Rin. Não sei, quanto, não sei se é amor. Mas eu gosto de você - disse ele.

Rin olhou pra ele.

Era verdade que se sentia bem ao lado de Sesshomaru, era verdade que já não imaginava o seu futuro depois da batalha. Mas não sabia se era amor.

- Eu não sei... - disse ela olhando para o chao - eu gosto de voce, Sesshomaru. Mas não sei, se é amor.

- Voce gosta de mim e eu gosto de voce. Não precisa ser amor - disse ele.

- Já que é assim - começou Rin vermelha. - Vamos encarar essa juntos.

Sesshomaru sorriu um pouco e a abraçou.

Rin retribuiu, fechando os olhos. Não sabia o que iria acontecer dali pra frente, mas o que quer, que fosse estaria do lado de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ficou feliz pela garota ter aceitado esse convite inusitado. Ele mesmo não pensava em ter família, mas algo dentro de si o empurrou para fazer isso.

Passaram mais alguns segundos assim e depois se separaram.

- Bem, vamos procurar algo para comermos - disse Sesshomaru se levantando e esticando a mão para ajudar Rin a fazer o mesmo.

- Aqueles dois, só voltam mais tarde - disse ela pegando na mão dele.

Sesshomaru sorriu, coisa que não é do feitio dele e a puxou para procurarem alimentos.

Kagome pulava nos galhos para ter mais velocidade. Estava empatada com Inuyasha, apesar do mesmo ter saído correndo primeiro.

- Voce acha que vai ganhar de mim? - perguntou ela descendo para o chao e correndo ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Não acho, eu vou - disse ele apontando para o lago que já estava a quase 1 metro de distancia deles.

- De jeito nenhum - disse ela.

Quando estavam pertinho mesmo do lago pularam ao mesmo tempo, entao a competiçao empatou.

- Droga - disse Inuyasha com a franja grudada no rosto.

- Há, empatou - disse Kagome rindo.

- Voce não deveria ficar contente - disse ele jogando agua nela.

- Hey! - reclamou a mesma jogando agua nele.

Os dois inventaram de nadar, e acabaram se encontrando.

"Droga Kagome, porque seu coraçao ta acelerado?" reclamava Kagome consigo mesma.

"Porque a Kagome fica tao linda assim?" se perguntava Inuyasha

"Será que eu estou me apaixonando?" se perguntavam os dois juntos.

Então algo inesperado aconteceu, os dois foram se aproximando e com o resto do folego que tinham selaram um beijo, em baixo d' agua.

Quando os dois emergiram, Kagome fez uma coisa inusitada e abraçou Inuyasha.

Esse retribuiu e fechou os olhos, apenas aproveitando o momento.

- Vamos sair da agua - disse ele pegando na mao dela e a puxando para fora do lago.

- Agora a parte de nos secar, é comigo ne? - disse ela meio corada.

- Com certeza - disse ele sorrindo. Ele tambem estava um pouco corado.

Kagome fechou os olhos e fez uma magia para que os dois se secassem.

- Adoro os seus poderes de bruxa - disse ele rindo.

- Eu tambem - disse ela.

- Mas eu gosto mais de voce - disse ele dando um selinho nela.

Kagome corou mais ainda e disse:

- Inuyasha, eu acho que to me apaixonando por você - falou sem rodeios.

- Eu também acho, que to me apaixonando por você - disse ele.

- Vamos ver no que isso, vai dar - disse ela sorrindo - Vamos atras de Sesshomaru e Rin - completou pegando na mão dele e o puxando em direção a onde os outros estariam.

Sango que estava deitada na cama, acabou adormecendo.

- Princesa, acorde - disse Ayumi gentilmente.

- Eu não acabei de dormir? - perguntou Sango meio sonolenta.

- Voce está dormindo a quase 6 horas - disse Ayumi.

- Uau - disse Sango se levantando - que horas são?

- Quase 6 horas da tarde - respondeu Ayumi.

- Nossa - disse Sango se levantando em um pulo. - Eu tenho que vestir aquelas roupas? - disse apontando para as roupas que ela havia visto antes.

- Sim - respondeu Ayumi - estou esperando lá fora.

Sango assentiu e quando Ayumi saiu, se vestiu rapidamente prendendo os cabelos no tipico rabo de cavalo.

Saiu do quarto e viu Ayumi no corredor.

- Vou leva-la para comer algo - disse ela indo a frente.

- Ok - disse Sango a seguindo.

Foram para um salão que tinha uma mesa enorme, com variedades de comidas.

A decoração era vermelha e dourada.

- Sente-se ali - disse Ayumi apontando para a cadeira do meio.

Sango assentiu e se sentou na cadeira indicada.

- Pode comer o que quiser, daqui a alguns minutos Kiara virá aqui - disse ela fazendo uma reverencia e se retirando.

Sango comia calmamente sua refeiçao, quando Kiara apareceu.

- Bem Sango, tenho que te dar algumas informaçoes - começou - Irina vai falar com todos voces.

- Como? - perguntou Sango.

- No seu corpo, querida - disse ela.

- Isso é estranho - murmurou.

- Mas é necessario, Irina irá dar algumas informaçoes - disse ela - Kirara, venha aqui - disse ela.

Uma pequenina gata de fogo apareceu.

- Esta é a Kirara? - disse Sango se levantando.

- Sim - disse Kiara - se transforme, filha.

Kirara assentiu e se transformou numa gata de fogo bem maior que Kiara.

- Prazer em conhece-la, Sango - disse Kirara.

- O prazer é todo meu, Kirara - disse Sango sorrindo.

- Sango, termine de comer, pois vou te levar ate o osso voador - disse Kirara.

Sango assentiu e terminou de comer a sua refeiçao rapidamente.

- Vamos - disse ela.

Kirara e Kiara a levaram, para um grande armazem e lá havia varias pessoas arrumando o osso voador, que estava dentro de um duto de larva.

- Pegue-o, Sango - falou Kirara - só voce pode fazer isso.

Sango assentiu e foi em direçao ao duto.

Quando ia colocar a mao dentro do mesmo, notou que estava muito quente. Entao hesitou.

- Confie em si mesma, Sango - disse Kiara.

Sango respirou fundo e pos a mao dentro do duto de larva, e a larva não a queimou.

Puxou o osso voador e se virou para Kiara e Kirara.

- Voce realmente é a escolhida - disse Kirara - essa larva poderia ter corrompido a sua mao.

- Voces não tinham certeza? - perguntou Sango.

- Pra falar a verdade, sim e não - disse Kiara.

- Eu poderia ter perdido a minha mao - exclamou Sango.

Passaram -se mais alguns minutos, pois Kiara tentava acalmar Sango.

- Vamos Sango, existe uma pessoa que esta te esperanodo. Lá fora - disse Kirara.

- E as minhas roupas? - perguntou Sango - as minhas armas?

- Estao aqui - disse Ayumi aparecendo com uma sacola

- Que eficiente - falou Sango.

- Ate algum dia, Sango - disse Kiara.

- Suba - disse Kirara.

Sango assentiu e subiu em Kirara.

- Sabe Kiara, você não parece uma gata de fogo - falou enquanto Kirara começava a correr.

Sango e Kirara estavam caladas ate que Kirara disse:

- Sango, se segure e feche os olhos.

Sango se segurou mais ainda e fechou os olhos.

Uma sensaçao de calor passou por todo o seu corpo, e em fim um lugar mais fresco.

- Pode abrir - disse Kirara.

Sango abriu os olhos e viu que já estavam fora do vulcao.

- Aquele é o Miroku? - perguntou para si mesma. Vendo o mesmo dormindo.

- É sim - disse Kirara.

- E já está quase na hora do nascer do sol, falta quase umas 2 horas - explicou Kirara - ele passou a noite aqui.

- Vamos acorda-lo - falou Sango descendo de Kirara.

- Miroku, acorda - disse Sango balançando o mesmo.

- Ãhn.. Sango? - perguntou ele abrindo os olhos.

- Eu mesma - disse ela sorrindo.

- Voce ta mudada - disse ele.

- Mudada? - perguntou Sango.

- Seus olhos estão meio vermelhos, e os seus cabelos estão quase da cor vinho - disse ele se levantando.

- Nossa - disse ela impressionada.

Sango e Miroku continuaram conversando ate que os outros chegaram.

"Bem Sango, agora eu vou falar com seus amigos" Falava Irina na mente de Sango."Voce escutará tudo, mas não terá controle sobre o seu corpo, Ok?''

- Ok - murmurou Sango.

Sango via tudo, mas já tinha consiencia de que não estava mais no controle do seu proprio corpo.

- Sango? - perguntou Kagome chegando mais perto da amiga.

- Sango, não. - disse Irina - Meu nome é Irina, e eu tenho algumas coisas pra falar para voces.

_Continua..._

**NÃO ME MATEM U.U SEI QUE DEMOREI, EU SEI. MAS NÃO ME MATEM. SE AINDA EXISTE ALGUM LEITOR NA FIC, ME DEIXE REVIEW.**

**jusamurai : **_Obrigada, o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Death-sensei : **_Que bom que está gostando. Isso eu não posso contar, vai ser supresa mas talvez haja esse conflito entre elas e as Yokais. Vou continuar sim. O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**ThaliCarvalho **_Vou te deixar curiosa de novo kkkkkk' Muito lindos ne? :3 Voce saberá sobre a Quimera no proximo capitulo kkkk Não faça isso, vou acabar ficando convencida kkkkk Dá Muitaa raiva de ter esse bloqueio temporario. Já não foi o caso desse capitulo, só que tipo eu acho que esqueci que devia postar ou algo do tipo kkkkkk o que achou desse capitulo? Kissus;**_

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	16. SENDO BEM RECEBIDOS

_**SENDO BEM RECEBIDOS.**_

**Aviso Importante:**

**Se eu não receber mais reviews, irei cancelar a fic :/**

**Aviso 2:**

**Criei um Tumblr/Blog para colocar os personagens(Os que eu criei) da Fic o nome : amorxguerra(.)tumblr(.)com. Tirem os () Okay?**

**Boa Leitura.**

_"Bem Sango, agora eu vou falar com seus amigos" Falava Irina na mente de Sango. "Você escutará tudo, mas não terá controle sobre o seu corpo, Ok"? ''_

_- Ok - murmurou Sango._

_Sango via tudo, mas já tinha consciência de que não estava mais no controle do seu próprio corpo._

_- Sango? - perguntou Kagome chegando mais perto da amiga._

_- Sango, não. - disse Irina - Meu nome é Irina, e eu tenho algumas coisas pra falar para vocês._

- Diga então, Irina – falou Kagome dando um passo para trás.

- Bem, vocês já sabem que devem ir ate Inari, não é mesmo? – perguntou Irina.

"Não enrole" disse Sango.

Irina revirou os olhos e Rin falou:

- Sabemos sim – começou a garota – Temos que ir ate o mar do norte.

- Lá vocês irão encontrar Mei – disse Irina – Ela é uma das companheiras, mas acho que vocês já sabem disso. Pois, Kirara agora é a companheira de Sango.

- Mei, também é um gato de fogo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Irina olhou para ele e deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Não teria graça, se todos fossem iguais – respondeu.

- Kirara não foi sua companheira – disse Kagome observando a gata – É bem mais nova.

- A mãe de Kirara foi minha companheira – disse Irina.

- Irina, fale a verdade – disse Miroku – Você não vai nos contar tudo, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente – disse Irina sorrindo sarcasticamente – Afinal, nunca fui muito boa com explicações.

- Sempre foi boa em lutas – disse Sesshomaru.

- Inari em negociações e Inue com planos e estratégias... E blá blá – disse Irina.

- Diga logo o que você tem que dizer, Irina – disse Kagome – Temos ainda que fazer mais duas visitas.

- Ok. – disse Irina – Achei que poderia enrolar um pouco, mas vejo que você é tão impaciente quanto Inue. - disse ela suspirando- A Quimera não os importunará mais – continuou ela – Era apenas uma guardiã, precauções básicas, se é que me entendem. Quando forem para o mar do norte, procure por Ísis ela os ajudará. Lá também tem uma Quimera, mas ela não irá os atacar, a não ser que Rin não vá à frente. Inari vai se mostrar calma como a água, a menos que alguma coisa aconteça e que ela fique irritada. Eu aconselho vocês a não irritarem. Por lá vocês encontraram ninfas... Fadas ou alguma coisa do tipo, elas sinceramente não gostam de nós e sabem nos reconhecer. Cuidado, elas podem ser MUITO perigosas.

Eles olhavam para Irina como se ela fosse alguma instrutora, coisa que na verdade ela era mesmo.

- Elas nos atacarão? – perguntou Rin.

- Acho que elas vão atacar e depois perguntar – respondeu Irina – Por precaução, se defendam.

- Irina, sinceramente você está achando graça com essa situação, não é? – perguntou Kagome.

- Enfrentar fadas não é fácil – disse a Yokai tentando controlar o riso – Afinal, elas têm aqueles pozinhos mágicos, que podem te transformar em formiga. Principalmente quando estão nervosas. Eu já ouvi falar que elas transformarão uma bruxa em algodão.

- Por que, em algodão? – perguntou Inuyasha estranhando.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia – respondeu Irina dando ombros. – Afinal, fadas são... Boazinhas de mais.

- E você as detesta por isso? – perguntou Rin.

- Eu não as detesto – disse Irina se fingindo de ofendida – Eu apenas não suporto a existência delas.

- Assim como os ciganos, não toleram pessoas que se passam por ciganos? – perguntou Miroku.

- Pessoas ou seres que fingem ser ciganos, são totalmente repulsivos – disse Irina.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rin – Afinal, só ciganos ou nós temos repulsas por seres assim.

- Você não sabe? – disse Irina sorrindo – Passei algum tempo com os ciganos.

- Voce passou um tempo com os ciganos – disse Inuyasha tentando assimilar – E agora Temari, tem receio a vocês?

- Isso é irônico não? – disse Irina sorrindo. – Acho que vocês deviam ir, você não acha Kirara? – disse Irina olhando para a gata de fogo que assentiu.

- Concordo – disse Miroku – Afinal, só temos hoje para encontrar Inari e Irina.

- O encontro delas será mais rápido? – perguntou Sesshomaru

- Fui a primeira, porque preciso de um dia para que a minha gata de fogo fique pronta – resmungou Irina – Sim, cerca de 2 a 3 horas.

- Sango ficará assim por muito tempo? – perguntou Rin se referindo a aparência atual da amiga.

Irina revirou os olhos.

- Apesar de ser muito magnifico ela assim... Não, ela não vai ficar assim – disse Irina suspirando – Até que vocês encontrem Inue, ela continuará assim.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kagome.

- Porque todas precisam estar nas aparências normais, na frente de Inue – disse ela como se fosse obvio.

- Você a trata, como se ela fosse a líder – disse Kagome.

Irina perdeu toda a ironia, todos os sorrisos e sua face se tornara fria e inexpressiva.

- No nosso clã não existe líder – respondeu ela friamente – Existem apenas regras, que todas seguem. Nenhuma é melhor do que a outra, somos todas iguais e diferentes. – depois que disse isso sorriu – Espero que você tenha entendido_**. (N/A depois de tanto tempo sem comentar, aqui estou eu U_u Irina é Bipolar kkkkk) **_

- Eu entendi – disse Kagome

- Acho que realmente, devíamos ir – falou Sesshomaru chamando a atenção de todos – Ou então, vamos acabar nos atrasando.

" Irina, quero voltar ao controle do meu corpo" disse Sango.

- Claro criança – disse Irina – Boa sorte a todos vocês e uma boa viagem.

Irina fechou os olhos e Sango pode sentir que já controlava totalmente o seu corpo. Kagome correu em direção a amiga e a abraçou, logo sendo seguida por Rin.

- Sango, não há tempo para cerimonias – disse Kirara.

Sango olhou para a gata e disse:

- Você tem razão – assentiu – Vamos.

Os outros olharam pra ela e Miroku perguntou:

- Com quem você está falando, Sango?

- Com Kirara, vocês não ouviram? – perguntou a moça.

- Não ouvimos nada, Sango – disse Sesshomaru.

- Só você pode me ouvir, os outros não – disse Kirara – a menos que eu queira.

- Você realmente poderia ter me avisado isso, Kirara – disse Sango estreitando os olhos – Assim, eu não pareceria uma louca.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso... Da próxima vez – disse a gata divertida.

- É melhor que você lembre – disse Sango apontando para a gata

- Vou tentar – disse Kirara.

Sango suspirou e se virou para os amigos.

- Só eu posso ouvir a Kirara, não estou ficando louca.

Os amigos assentiram meio assustados e Kagome disse:

- Acho melhor, irmos em direção ao mar do norte – assobiou chamando Fênix.

Os 3 cavalos vinheram juntos.

- Voce poderia ir voando, comigo – comentou Kirara quando Sango montou em Pegasus.

- Prefiro o meu bom e velho pegasus – respondeu Sango – Estou meio enjoada, para voar.

- Você é quem sabe – disse Kirara.

Seguiram o caminho por varias horas, parando para descansar e se alimentarem.

- é melhor prepararem as espadas – murmurou Sesshomaru – Estamos cercados.

- Droga – murmurou Kagome pegando a espada.

De repente eles os viram, os seres que os cercavam eram nada mais, nada menos do que as fadas. Elas estavam apontando lanças e arcos e flechas em direção a eles, tinham a pele branca e os olhos eram num lilás profundo, os cabelos variavam de negros a loiros. Estavam com expressões impassíveis, mas todos sabiam que qualquer movimento resultaria em morte, tanto da parte deles quanto da delas.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou uma que não estava armada. Ela usava uma espécie de quimono amarelo e verde. Só que esse quimono deixava suas pernas a mostra. Tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos lilases.

- Nos apenas queremos passar para o território de Inari – disse Kagome – Não queremos brigas.

- E vocês acham que deveríamos deixar vocês passarem assim, sem mais nem menos? – perguntou uma das arqueiras.

- Olha aqui – disse Inuyasha – Não queremos batalhar, será que dá pra entender?

- Vocês estão com medo – disse outra.

- Não temos medo – respondeu Sango segurando firmemente o Osso-Voador, prontamente para o ataque.

- Calma Sango – disse Rin. – Não vamos perder a cabeça.

- Há menos que nos a arranquemos, não é mesmo? – disse outra desdenhosa.

- Como se vocês fossem capazes – disse Miroku rindo.

Começaram a discutir sobre habilidades e os únicos que se mantinham calados eram Kagome e a fada que não estava armada.

- Poderia me dizer o seu nome? – perguntou a fada gentilmente.

- Kagome Higurashi e o seu? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sou Lilian – respondeu a fada – rainha das Fadas.

- E por que você esta em uma missão de campo? – perguntou Kagome estranhando.

- Pude pressentir o poder espiritual de vocês, não poderia deixar minhas guerreiras desamparadas – respondeu ela.

- Lilian, nos só queremos passar – disse Kagome – Nada de batalhas e nada de conflitos.

- Acredito, que se você vinhesse aqui há 2 dias atrás, não conseguiria passar – disse Lilian sorrindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Minha mãe governava há dois dias – explicou ela – Me passou o posto, por não aguentar as pressões de ser uma rainha.

- Entendi – disse Kagome – então, poderemos passar?

- Claro – respondeu ela – Mas temos que evitar um conflito – comentou ela olhando para os outros que ainda discutiam.

Kagome sorriu e disse:

- Deixe comigo – piscou. – SILENCIO!

Todos pararam de discutir e olharam para Kagome.

- Vocês ficaram tão ocupados discutindo, que nem ouviram e nem viram a minha conversa com Kagome. – disse Lilian.

- Nos podemos passar – continuou Kagome – Sem guerras, sem brigas ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

As fadas abaixaram as armas e se postaram ao lado de Lilian.

- Se você decidiu Majestade assim será – disseram elas em conjunto.

Kagome olhou para os amigos com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Inuyasha disse:

- Você quer que a gente faça uma reverencia?

Ela estreitou os olhos e respondeu.

- Vocês são um bando de idiotas – suspirou e se virou para Lilian – Mais uma vez, obrigada.

- Espero que você venha passar um tempo aqui, Kagome – disse Lilian – Nos daremos bem, apesar de você ser uma bruxa.

- Meia bruxa – Kagome corrigiu sorrindo.

Lilian fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Vocês são tão competitivos – disse se referindo ao fato de todos menos as duas terem se enfrentado.

- Está no nosso sangue – disse Rin.

- É a nossa obrigação defender o nosso território – disse uma das fadas.

- Nos estamos em paz – falou Sango.

- Ora Yokai, você já matou muitas pessoas – disse uma com nojo.

- Matei para me defender – disse Sango seriamente.

- Poderia deixa-los inconscientes – disse a mesma fada sorrindo maldosamente.

- Você não parece uma fada, sabia Srta.? – disse Miroku se intrometendo antes que Sango falasse alguma coisa.

- Fadas não são como contos de fada, sabia? – respondeu ela – Não precisamos ser dóceis, apenas somos boas e cabe a nós com quem utilizaremos a nossa bondade.

- Acho que fadas não deveriam fazer isso – murmurou Sesshomaru como quem não quer nada.

Uma fada quase foi em direção a ele e então ele murmurou:

- Mas eu só acho, ne? Minha opinião não vale muita coisa – continuou tentando esconder um riso de deboche.

Kagome teve que se segurar para não rir da cara das fadas.

- Acho que os Yokais deveriam ser mais assustadores – murmurou uma fada.

- Nos somos assustadores, mas não cabe nos mostrarmos assim agora – disse Inuyasha.

- Pra mim, vocês parecem mais cachorrinhos vira-latas – comentou ela rindo.

Sango, Rin e Miroku tiveram que segurar Inuyasha e Sesshomaru que tentavam a todo custo arrancar a cabeça de alguma das fadas.

- Parem – disse Lilian.

- Mas... – começaram elas protestando.

- Chega – disse Lilian definitivamente.

As fadas ficaram em silencio.

- Creio que devemos ir – disse Kagome – Obrigada mais uma vez, Lilian.

- Por nada – disse Lilian – Boa sorte, vocês vão precisar.

Kagome puxou as rédeas de Fênix e saiu a toda velocidade, com os amigos a acompanhando.

Ficaram alguns minutos correndo, ate que Kagome parou bruscamente e disse:

- Chegamos, ao mar do norte. – disse seriamente – e olha, ali esta a pessoa que talvez vá nos recepcionar.

_Continua..._

**PAREI NUM PEDAÇO BOM NE? HAHA **

**SÓ DUAS REVIEWS? ~CRY **

**Death-sensei: **É algo meio que temporario :/ ah Kirara é uma fofa mesmo, adoro ela também *-* Não demorei kkk esse ate que saiu rápido, em pensar que eu tava enrolando kkkk O que achou desse capitulo? De uma olhada no blog para saber como são as personagens *-* Kissus;**

Sassah: Que bom *-* Seja bem vinda. Nem demorei de postar ne? Apesar de que eu estava enrolando kkkkk' O que achou do capitulo? De uma olhada lá no blog para você ver os personagens e me diga o que achou Okay? Kissus.

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	17. Mei

**Gente, eu sei que eu demorei e que o capitulo é pequeno(acho), mas fiquei algum tempo esperando mais reviews, teve um momento que quase postei a nota de cancelamento temporário da fic, fiquei sem inspiração e depois ela voltou para que eu pudesse terminar o capitulo que já estava parado há mais de 3 semanas. T.T**

**Espero que gostem, e me deixem reviews.**

**Boa Leitura.**

_Kagome puxou as rédeas de Fênix e saiu a toda velocidade, com os amigos a acompanhando._

_Ficaram alguns minutos correndo, ate que Kagome parou bruscamente e disse:_

_- Chegamos, ao mar do norte. – disse seriamente – e olha, ali esta a pessoa que talvez vá nos recepcionar._

Ali estava ela, usando um quimono rosa claro. Os cabelos azuis claros estavam presos e jogados sobre o ombro esquerdo. Os olhos azuis escuros, como o mar os fitavam calmamente, na cabeça havia uma coroa delicada de prata.

- Sejam bem vindos – disse ela serenamente – Sou Iris, princesa do reino.

- Olá Princesa – disse Kagome – Nos vinhemos conhecer Mei.

- Kagome, Rin e Sango – disse Iris – Comentam muito de vocês aqui, sabiam?

- Como sabe os nossos nomes? – perguntou Sango.

- Vocês são famosas – respondeu Iris – Assim como Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshomaru.

- Desculpe, mas estamos com um pouquinho de pressa – falou Rin educadamente.

Iris olhou para Rin e sorriu.

- Entendo. – assentiu fechando os olhos – Vou leva-los a Mei.

- Nada de pular em vulcões, passar por tornados ou algo do gênero né? – perguntou Miroku.

- Irina sempre foi muito extravagante – explicou Iris já começando a caminhar – Sem ofensas, Sango.

- Não me ofendeu! – disse Sango sorrindo _"Mas há mim muito!"_ reclamou Irina.

Seguiram Iris e por incrível que pareça ela não entrou e nem ameaçou entrar na agua nenhuma vez.

- Iris, não devíamos entrar na agua? – perguntou Rin estranhando.

- Mei odeia agua – explicou Iris – Irônico, não?

Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku e Sango foram a frente. Enquanto Inuyasha, Kagome conversavam distraidamente.

- Kirara, você acha que o Lian e a Mei são legais? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Kirara pareceu pensar um pouco e respondeu:

- A Mei pode ser legal, já que adora voar – parou para pensar um pouco – Já o Lian pode ser meio competitivo de mais.

- Uou isso não vai prestar – disse Kagome assentindo.

- Completamente – concordou Inuyasha.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kirara.

- Acho que por que... Eu sou uma idiota, compulsiva e competitiva ao extremo – respondeu Kagome coçando a nuca.

- É acho que vamos ter alguns problemas – disse Kirara – Mas vocês vão se dar bem.

- Realmente espero – respondeu Inuyasha suspirando – Vai ser complicado ter dois compulsivos no grupo...

- Dois? – perguntou Kagome com a sobrancelha arqueada – Não se esqueceu de ninguém não?

- Corrigindo, vamos ser nove idiotas compulsivos e totalmente descontrolados – corrigiu Inuyasha.

- Um pouco melhor – disse Kagome estreitando os olhos.

- Não gostei da parte em que me chamou de descontrolada – disse Kirara batendo de leve a cauda em Inuyasha.

Ele riu.

X-X-X-X-X

POV'S da Rin.

Seguimos Iris ate próximo de uma caverna. Ela parou se virou para mim e disse:

- Só podemos ir ate aqui. Mei irá ate você, quando você for ate ele.

- Mas... – comecei.

- Rin, você tem que ir sozinha – resmungou Sango revirando os olhos e se encostando um pouco em Kirara.

- Te esperaremos aqui, Rin – disse Sesshomaru – A menos que esteja com medo de entrar...

- Cala a boca – falei seguindo em direção à caverna.

- Boa sorte Rin. – disse Kirara – Não faço ideia de como seja Mei.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, ainda seguindo em direção a caverna. Entrei na mesma e percebi que não era húmida e muito menos escura, era como se o que víamos fora, fosse apenas uma ilusão. Caminhei olhando a beleza do local, que apesar de MUITO simples tinha o seu charme, com as paredes totalmente cinzas, o teto tinha alguns brilhantes, ou apenas sal... Caminhei mais um pouco e encontrei uma porta...

- Uma porta? Em uma caverna? – perguntei colocando a mão na maçaneta.

Segurei minha espada, só por precaução e abri a porta lentamente. Um quarto, era isso que tinha ali, com as paredes douradas e tudo o mais. E bem ali, no centro do quarto tinham varias almofadas roxas e em cima das almofadas... Um Grifo. Com as penas totalmente azuis, variando entre azul claro e azul escuro. Os olhos verdes escuros me fitando com certo interesse, o bico laranja dava um contraste diferente e ele balançava a cauda de um lado para o outro.

- Achei que nunca chegaria – disse com a voz entediada – Mas... não tem como se perder aqui.

- Quem é você? – perguntei empunhando a espada.

- Quem mais seria? – perguntou ironicamente – Sou Mei, a sua parceira, companheira.

- Mei? – perguntei abaixando a espada – Achei que você seria algo que gosta de terra.

- Adoro a terra, pequenina Rin. – disse ela, sim Mei é ELA. – Mas os céus, são onde gosto de ficar. Definitivamente, quando mais longe da agua melhor.

- Isso é irônico, já que você é parceiro de uma Yokai que controla a agua – falei me aproximando. – Posso me sentar?

- Claro. – disse ela me dando espaço – Irônico? Você entenderá depois, Rin.

- Mei, temos que ir ao reino das aguas – falei suspirando.

- Eu sei. – afirmou ela também suspirando – Sorte minha que consigo respirar em baixo d'água.

- Consegue respirar...? – perguntei não contendo a surpresa.

- Vantagens de ser parceira de vocês – disse ela se levantando.

Levantei-me também e perguntei, já me sentindo uma idiota de não ter respostas e sim muitas duvidas.

- Como vamos chegar lá?

- Suba – disse ela indicando a si mesma – Só não puxe as penas, se não quiser que eu te derrube.

- Ok. – falei a obedecendo e me segurando em seu pescoço.

- Agora, se segure – disse ela correndo o mais rápido que pode.

Sorte minha, a porta estava aberta, azar meu: Mei corre MUITO, ou seja, só enxerguei borrões e o Mar, antes de pularmos. Fiquei surpresa por não necessitar de oxigênio, não estava me molhando e muito menos de fechar os olhos por causa do sal. Chegamos a um palácio, e em frente a ele haviam varias sereis, loiras, morenas, ruivas...

- Princesa Rin? – disse uma extremamente parecida com Iris – Sou Iara, irmã gêmea de Iris. Fiquei para recebê-la, juntamente com Mei.

- Não me chame de Princesa – falei – Apenas de Rin, por favor.

- É nosso dever ter respeito com a Srta. – disse Iara – Não podemos mudar isso, nos desculpe.

- Então ta – falei descendo de Mei.

- A sua arma está sendo pronta – avisou Iara. – Poderá descansar enquanto isso.

- Não estou com... – de repente fui impedida de falar por causa de um bocejo – Aceito sua proposta.

- Vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos – disse Iara. – Por favor, me siga.

Entramos no palácio, e eu realmente fiquei encantada com a decoração sutil, de paz. Subimos algumas escadas e paramos em frente a uma porta dourada, com um tridente entalhado.

- A onde estão os outros quartos? – perguntei olhando em volta.

- Não podem ficar próximos ao da princesa – explicou Iara abrindo a porta.

- Mas...? – comecei a protestar quando Mei me cortou.

- Rin, relaxe e daqui a umas duas horas iremos embora. – Ela me empurrou com a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Daqui a pouco traremos alguma refeição – disse Iara sorrindo – Pode fazer o que quiser, Srta. Rin, o quarto é seu. – Ela me fez uma reverencia e se retirou.

- Volto daqui a alguns minutos – disse Mei me dando às costas – Vou fazer um lanchinho.

Suspirei frustrada, será que Sango havia passado por isso?

Balancei a cabeça e decidi analisar o quarto. A decoração azul, com prata e dourado era perfeita. Os moveis brancos e quase que invisível alguns pequenos desenhos no dossel da cama em forma de lua.

Fechei a porta e vi em cima da cama uma blusa sem mangas azul, com detalhes em branco, uma calça de couro negra e uma bota também negra.

- Roupas parecidas com a da Sango – murmurei.

Parei de olhar as roupas e vi uma porta totalmente branca, com detalhes sutis. Abri a mesma e vi que era um banheiro, também com as decorações em prata e dourado. Decidi então tomar um banho e tentar... Relaxar?

Despi-me e tomei um banho de agua quente, lavei os cabelos e saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Vesti então, as roupas que havia encontrado separadas em cima da cama. Assim que terminei de me vestir, Mei abriu a porta (não me perguntem como) e entrou, se deitando em algumas almofadas que havia ali, coisa que eu não havia reparado.

- Voce está apaixonada por aquele Sesshomaru – disse ela sem, mas nem menos.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e falei:

- Claro que não. Sesshomaru é apenas um bom amigo.

- Amigos pra você são Miroku e Inuyasha – replicou ela – Você sente algo por Sesshomaru e tenta, por mais que não consiga esconder isso, de você mesma.

- Pare de falar asneiras, Mei – falei me jogando em cima da cama.

- Claro, se você o considerasse apenas como amigo, não aceitaria a proposta do casamento.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntei impressionada.

- Nossas mentes já estão interligadas, Rin – respondeu ela entediada – Já sei de tudo o que se passa em seu coração. E o que você tenta esconder, a partir de hoje compartilho emoções com você, por mais que não queira.

Fechei os olhos tentando raciocinar. Era verdade sobre a promessa, sobre como meu coração não havia hesitado em responder que Sesshomaru era o homem ideal pra mim, era verdade que eu me sentia bem com ele e que adorava irrita-lo. Mas estar apaixonada?

- São os primeiros sintomas – disse ela como se entendesse de tudo – Rin, você está apaixonada e não tem como evitar isso.

- Apaixonada. – confirmei abrindo os olhos.

- Olhe como você fica linda, de olhos azuis – disse Mei.

- OLHOS AZUIS? – perguntei me levantando e correndo para o espelho mais próximo.

Cabelos negros, olhos azuis escuros, lábios pintados de vermelho... Aquela era a forma de Inari.

- Seus cabelos ficaram bem maiores – comentou Mei. – Eita, sua arma já esta pronta.

Bateram á porta e eu autorizei a entrada. Uma sereia de negros e olhos azuis abriu a porta e me fez uma reverencia. Odeio reverencias, só pra constar.

- Sua arma está pronta, Princesa. – disse ela.

- Como se chama? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Eri, Princesa – disse ela.

- Eri, não me trate tao formalmente – falei sorrindo.

- Sim. – disse ela dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos ver logo essa arma – disse Mei já a porta.

Ela parecia divertida com a situação.

- Vamos. – concordei suspirando.

Eri foi à frente e eu e Mei fomos a seguindo. Entramos em uma sala clara, a onde haviam varias pessoas, umas segurando tecidos de veludo, outras segurando linhas de aço e no fundo da sala, dentro de um duto, um arco e flecha, Negro e cinza, com gravuras em forma de lua.

- É aquele? – perguntei admirando a arma.

- Sim, só você pode pega-lo Rin – respondeu Mei.

Assenti e segui em direção ao duto.

_Continua..._

**Sei, demorei, fiz um capitulo curto e parei na melhor parte. Mas tenho as minhas explicações acima do capitulo, leiam lá.**

**Death- Sensei:** _KKKKK' elas são legais... Tentei mudar um pouco a visão de "Fadas Boazinhas", sempre boazinhas e tal kkkk' A companheira da Rin é um Grifo, me inspirei no "Pequeno Sesshy"... Longa historia .-. Aqui está o capitulo xD demorado, mas esta aqui. O-O me jogar do morro do Rio? Kkkkkk' Tipo, vamos ver nos próximos capítulos, A fic é pra ter em media 27 capitulos, mas como estou ficando meio que desanimada, talvez cancele a maioria e faça um resumo total, só que não vai ficar tao bem explicado .-. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos. Priy Taisho._

**Jusamurai: **_Obrigada *_* Bem, a fic era pra ter em media 27 capitulos, mas estou ficando meio desanimada, e talvez resuma a mais 2 ou três, depende das reviews .—. O que achou desse? Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos. Priy Taisho._

**ThaliCarvalho: **_Te matar? Kkk' claro que não, só se for de curiosidade. Elas são ate legaizinhas, tentei fugir um pouco do jeito brilhante das fadas serem. xD Contei mais um pouco aqui kkkkk' Mas só vai ter mais no próximo capitulo xD tenho que deixar as leitoras que ainda me restam curiosas kkkkkk' Ate a Ellen Chaii já reclamou comigo sobre isso. Frase dela: " Sua Bitch, pare de parar nas melhores partes U.U" kkkkk' acho que é um dom :3 O que achou do capitulo? Beijos, Priy Taisho._

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	18. E finalmente o aviso chegou

**E infelizmente, Amor X Guerra está entrando nos capítulos finais ~CRY Espero que gostem desse capitulo *-* Me deixem reviews U_U eu ate que postei rápido.**

**Boa Leitura.**

Rin observou o tubo, parecia resistente.

- Como faço para pega-lo? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do mesmo.

- Apenas pegue-o – disse Mei.

- Parece resistente – disse Tirando uma adaga impulsivamente e jogando contra o duto.

A adaga bateu contra o mesmo e ricocheteou pelo aposento. Rin ficou fascinada. Andou lentamente e esticou o braço, e esse começou a se afundar lentamente no duto, que pela aparência parecia ser feito de gelo.

- Quantos graus? – murmurou Mei.

- 800, a baixo de zero – respondeu Eri.

Rin se sentiu quente ali, seu braço estava muito mais quente do que seu corpo em si. Pouco a pouco, adentrou o tubo e conseguiu ver o arco e flecha negro, com detalhes em cinza. Segurou o mesmo, e um pouco de luz azulada reluziu. Sentiu uma onde de energia transpassar por seu corpo e por um momento desejou não sair dali, mas rapidamente se lembrou de seus objetivos e saiu.

- Pronto, Mei. – disse pendurando o arco nas costas.

- Realmente é ela. – falou Eri. – Nenhum humano conseguiria suportar uma temperatura tão baixa.

- Temperatura baixa? – perguntou Rin confusa.

- Dentro daquele tubo, a temperatura é de -800 ºC. – respondeu Mei.

- Eu poderia ter morrido – falou Rin indignada.

- Mas não morreu, então vamos logo – disse Mei indicando para que ela subisse.

- Se você não fosse meu único meio de transporte... – murmurou Rin.

- Eu sei do que você ta pensando e se não quiser morrer, ou despencar de uma grande altura é melhor não completar – ameaçou Mei.

- Não vou dizer mais nada – falou Rin se segurando mais firmemente em Mei. – Obrigada por tudo, Eri. – agradeceu.

- Por nada, Princesa – disse Eri fazendo uma reverencia.

Mei saiu correndo, por uma enorme porta de carvalho e Rin sem querer se viu correndo por entre as sereias que estavam a beirada de uma mini estrada.

- Você gosta de fazer saídas exageradas, né? – ralhou Rin.

- Adoro – respondeu Mei pegando impulso e voando.

X-X-X

- Queria saber se ela está bem... – murmurou Sango sentada sozinha a beira do rio.

- Não se preocupe, Sango – falou Miroku aparecendo do nada e assustando um pouco a mesma. – Você passou por isso e voltou inteira, não foi?

- Mas mesmo assim. – disse Sango observando a agua.

Miroku a abraçou, impulsivamente. Sango ficou surpresa com esse gesto, mas retribuiu.

- O porque do abraço? – perguntou confusa assim que se separaram.

- Pra você não se sentir sozinha e saber que quando precisar de um idiota que te faça sorrir, aqui está ele – respondeu Miroku sorrindo.

Sango desviou o olhar, sentindo o coração acelerado. Uma pequena lagrima caiu, escorrendo levemente pelo rosto da moça, que a limpou rapidamente.

- Obrigada, Miroku – murmurou em um fio de voz. A verdade, era que a moça se sentia atraída por Miroku, ou melhor era apaixonada pelo mesmo. Irina lhe contou e fez com que a mesma percebesse isso, mostrando o quão o príncipe decidiu passar a noite em frente a um vulcão, ou como o mesmo estava impaciente em relação à Sango. Ela também já o admirava discretamente, o modo de como Miroku lutava arduamente e de como fazia o máximo o possível para sempre estar com um sorriso no rosto. Sempre tendo um grande otimismo, em relações a perigos que eles corriam... Enfim, começou a admirar Miroku, e por fim... Apaixonou-se.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele fitando o horizonte.

- Não são todas as pessoas que se importam comigo – murmurou Sango.

- Ora, agora você tem varias que se importam com você. – disse Miroku sorrindo de canto.

- É, deve ser mesmo. – concordou Sango suspirando.

- Porque você tem tanta dificuldade em aceitar que pessoas, além da Kagome e da Rin, se importarem com você? – perguntou Miroku.

- Minha mãe nunca esteve presente, meu pai me abandonou, minha irmã é uma sacerdotisa que basicamente tem um pré-conceito sobre os outros, e que além da Kagome e da Rin, eu nunca tive uma família. – disse Sango dobrando os joelhos e encostando o queixo nos mesmos.

- Sango, duas estrelas brilham mais que uma – disse Miroku olhando para a mesma. Esse já era apaixonado pela morena desde o primeiro dia, amor a primeira vista? Talvez. Sempre teve varias garotas do vilarejo facilmente em suas mãos, mas Sango é diferente. Decidida, teimosa, sensível e companheira. Preza-se e sempre responde suas provocações a altura. Sango era perfeita aos olhos do príncipe e ele iria passar por cima de tudo e todos para provar o amor à mesma.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sango o encarando com os olhos vermelhos, curiosíssimos.

- Que se você estiver sozinha, vai ser apenas mais uma estrela qualquer – respondeu ele – E que se estiver junto de mais estrelas, vai virar uma constelação e ter seu brilho mais valorizado.

- Ainda não entendo, o que você quer dizer. – disse Sango revirando os olhos.

- Você não pode ficar sozinha, porque existem pessoas que te amam e que vão estar ao seu lado, como eu. – disse Miroku sem pensar.

Sango corou e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Droga, não era pra mim ter dito isso – murmurou Miroku dando um tapa na testa. – Ah, mas já que eu disse, vou continuar. – concluiu. – Dá pra olhar pra mim, Sango? – perguntou impaciente ao notar que a mesma não olhava pra ele.

"_Garota, não deixa o bonitão esperando" – Falava Irina na mente de Sango._

"- Se eu pudesse, te mataria Irina" – respondeu Sango em pensamentos.

"_Mas não pode, então vá responder o bonitão!" – mandou a mesma._

- Sim, Miroku? – disse Sango se virando para o mesmo.

- Sango, eu não vou enrolar, Eu te amo, e estou disposto a provar isso à você. – soltou o Príncipe de uma vez.

Sango primeiro sentiu o coração parar e depois voltar a bater em toda a velocidade. Miroku a amava...

- Eu também te amo, seu idiota – disse ela o beijando.

X-X-X-X

- Você não acha estranho? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Estranho o quê, criatura? – perguntou Kagome mordendo uma maça.

- Rin não está aqui e Sesshomaru se isolou. – disse ele contando nos dedos. – Não está sentindo falta de alguém?

- Hm... Acho que não – respondeu Kagome dando ombros.

- Ninguém que atualmente, está de olhos vermelhos e de quimono da mesma cor? – incentivou Inuyasha.

- Pare de ser como aquelas velhas. – reclamou Kagome jogando o resto da maça na cabeça do mesmo – Deixe Miroku e Sango serem felizes.

- E eu protestei contra isso? – perguntou Inuyasha estreitando os olhos e se aproximando da morena.

- Se preocupe com a sua vida. – mandou a morena dando ombros.

- Como vou me preocupar com a minha vida, se ela gira em torno de você? – perguntou ele a fitando intensamente.

Kagome corou violentamente, nunca ninguém havia dito isso à ela. De repente, flashs do que Inuyasha havia dito, quando estavam no lago vieram a sua mente.

**Flash Back:**

_- Kagome, eu menti – falou Inuyasha._

_Kagome olhou para ele confusa e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_- No que você mentiu, Inuyasha? – perguntou._

_- Sobre não ter certeza sobre os meus sentimentos. – disse ele caminhando ate ela – Eu realmente te amo, sinto ciúmes de você quando não me dá atenção, não gosto que corra perigos, Quero sempre estar ao seu lado... Se isso não é amor, Kagome eu realmente não sei o que é. – completou._

_Kagome ficou sem palavras, com os lábios meio que entreabertos de tamanha surpresa._

_- Quero ficar com você, entende? – disse ele sorrindo suavemente._

_Kagome assentiu, sentido seus olhos marejarem._

_- Eu também quero ficar com você, __**Inu-Kun**__. – respondeu ela sorrindo. – Mas você sabe que..._

_- Sei, sei que você não tem certeza dos seus sentimentos – disse ele ainda sorrindo – Mas, eu to aqui pro que der e vier não é mesmo?_

_Kagome o abraçou. Lagrimas silenciosas caíram rapidamente, a morena tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos por Inuyasha, mas ainda não tinha coragem de declara-los, como ele fez._

_- Então estamos juntos? – perguntou ele._

_- Pro que der e para o que vier. – Kagome repetiu a frase dele com convicção. _

_Inuyasha a puxou para um beijo._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

- Adora me deixar assim, não é? - falou Kagome estreitando os olhos.

Ele riu e ela jogou outra maça em sua cabeça.

- Vamos, Rin já deve ter voltado – disse Kagome se levantando.

- Não antes disto – falou Inuyasha a beijando. Kagome enlaçou o pescoço do mesmo e ele a trouxe para mais perto. Quando se separaram, ainda ofegantes ele continuou – Agora podemos ir.

Kagome assentiu e foram atrás de Sesshomaru para irem esperar Rin.

X-X-X-X-X

"_Olá, Rin querida" – falou uma voz melodiosa na mente de Rin._

- Inari? – perguntou a moça em voz alta.

"_Preciso conversar com seus amigos, e tomar temporariamente o seu corpo, tudo bem?" – perguntou Inari gentilmente._

- Tudo bem – falou Rin suspirando.

"_Você ouvirá tudo, mas não poderá responder a ponto de que seus amigos lhe escutem" – falou Inari – "Agora feche os olhos e relaxe" – instruiu._

Rin fechou os olhos e relaxou, sentindo somente a brisa batendo em seu rosto e depois mais nada. Teve certeza de que não estava mais no controle de seu corpo, e isso era um tanto desagradável.

Quando Mei pousou suavemente, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango já estavam ali.

- Olá. – disse Inari sorrindo – Sou Inari e esta é Mei – apresentou-se.

- Você é diferente de Irina – falou Miroku.

- Cada uma tem uma personalidade própria, se você achou Irina irritante agora, pense nela antes. – comentou rindo.

Sango sacudiu a cabeça umas três vezes e Kirara que estava ao lado da mesma, deu uns dois passos para o lado.

- Ela está proferindo coisas nada agradáveis – disse Sango divertida.

Inari riu.

- Tenho algumas coisas para dizer, tudo muito básico – falou.

- Irina ficou quase duas horas falando. – comentou Inuyasha.

- Cala a boca, baka – disse Kagome o cutucando.

- Diga o que tem para dizer, Inari – se pronunciou Sesshomaru pela primeira vez.

Inari o fitou admirada e comentou somente para Rin.

"Você realmente teve bom gosto, ao aceitar a proposta de casamento".

"_O quê?" – praticamente Rin gritou._

"Não grite, ou vai acabar se entregando"

Rin ficou quieta e Inari sorriu satisfeita.

- Primeiro aviso, as armas que vocês carregam são importantíssimas, então tomem muito cuidado. – falou contando nos dedos – Segundo, cada uma tem um dom dos elementos, como o Osso voador de Sango, tem a resistência ao fogo e temperaturas altas. O de Rin consegue controlar a agua, além de ter poderes curativos – continuou. – Ãnh... – Inari iria continuar, mas uma imagem devastadora veio em sua mente, sendo bloqueada para Rin.

"_O rei Taisho, corria em direção a entrada do castelo. Um dos mensageiros de Naraku havia acabado de atravessar os limites do castelo._

_- O que você quer aqui? – perguntou o Rei bruscamente._

_Kouga e mais alguns soldados estavam ao lado dele, a Rainha Izayoi estava protegida dentro de uma câmara secreta. _

_- Vim anunciar... – disse ele como se fosse uma cobra – Que a guerra começará em três dias, preparem-se Rei Taisho, em breve você não passará apenas de uma lembrança para todos os habitantes que sobrevirem._

_- Como posso confiar, de que não irão atacar hoje? – perguntou o Rei entre dentes._

_- Você não tem como confiar. – sibilou o mensageiro._

_- Temos que avisar os habitantes dos vilarejos. – disse Kikyou tentando se mantiver calma. Havia avisado as sacerdotisas mentalmente e as mesmas estavam a caminho. Só podia usar esse meio de comunicação com sacerdotisas._

_- Vá embora. – disse o Rei Taisho para o mensageiro. – Avise a Naraku, que estaremos prontos._

_- Como quiser – disse ele sorrindo sarcasticamente e desaparecendo no ar._

_- Os ciganos estão vindo – Avisou Temari. – Avisei Sebastian._

_- As bruxas também – disse Maya – Avisei Thiago._

_- Porque os Elfos, Duendes, Ciganas e bruxas vão lutar conosco? – perguntou Kouga curioso._

_- Porque as nossas meninas também estão nessa guerra, e elas são família – falou Maya sorrindo,_

– _E devemos proteger a família. – completou Temari._

Irina se segurou em Mei para não cair, aquilo havia sido uma visão do presente. Do que estava acontecendo agora.

"_O que aconteceu, Irina? Porque tudo ficou em branco?" – perguntava Rin._

- Vocês precisam ir encontrar Lian, o mais rápido o possível – alertou Irina.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sango notando que a Yokai havia ficado tensa.

- Inue explicará tudo à vocês, não posso dizer mais nada – falou Inari fechando os olhos – Foi bom conversar com vocês, ate em breve.

Rin sentiu que já tinha controle sobre seu corpo, Inari havia ficado estranha de repente e isso fazia com que a moça sentisse que ela estava escondendo algo ruim. Ela olhou para Sesshomaru e ele parecia aliviado de vê-la bem, apesar da mesma só reconhecer isso pelo olhar.

- Temos que ir encontrar Lian – falou Kagome assobiando – Aconteceu alguma coisa.

Fênix apareceu rapidamente, sendo acompanhado por Ichigo e Pégaso. Miroku montou em Pégaso e Inuyasha em Ichigo, já que Sesshomaru decidiu ir correndo.

- Vamos – falou Sango antes de Kirara começar a correr, sendo acompanhada por Mei e depois por Fênix.

_Continua..._

**Viram, eu nem demorei U_U 'cês não acham que mereço mais reviews? T_T**

**Fifii**: Olá *_* Bem, esse capitulo teve mais romance o que achou? Beijos ;**

**ThaliCarvalho: **HÁ fazer o que né? Velhas manias não mudam kkkkkkk' Vish ~le se escondendo atrás de um muro~ Ainda bem que agora conversamos por msn e você não pode se afogar em um copinho de Coca-Cola xD É um meio pratico de se conversar kkkkkkk' Se bem que quase todo mundo nessa fic, é telepático HAHA mas cada um tem uma classificação de acordo com a união e etc... HAHA é legal te deixar curiosa U_U Sempre tenho uma surpresa quando vejo seus reviews *-* O que achou desse? Beijos ;**

**KISSUS, JÁ NÉ?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	19. Parede de Vidro

Depois de algumas horas correndo, chegaram finalmente à floresta sangrenta. As arvores não tinham cor, eram cinza e sem vida. Em frente a esta, para recepciona-los, estava um mulher de estatura media. Cabelos negros e curtos, olhos vermelhos e garras negras.

- Viemos encontrar Lian. – disse Kagome e logo em seguida sentiu um calafrio.

- Você passa, encontra-o a onde o coração da floresta pulsar. E dentro da parede de vidro, sua arma há de encontrar. – falou a mulher.

- Parede de vidro? – murmurou Sango.

- Nos somos diferentes, não iremos ter a bela recepção que vocês tiveram. Será algo que Kagome deverá encontrar. – falou ela – Sozinha. – completou ao ver que Inuyasha iria se oferecer para ir junto.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – disse Kagome descendo de Fênix. Sabia que a floresta era perigosa, e não iria levar seu companheiro junto. – Fique aqui, Fênix. Se Sango, ou Rin tentarem entrar lhes de um coice, mas não permita. – murmurou para o cavalo.

Fênix balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse assentindo.

- Kagome. –chamou Inuyasha.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu. Caminhou ate o mesmo e o abraçou, murmurando em seu ouvido:

- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – sorriu – Eu te amo, Inu-kun. – completou.

Sim, havia percebido seu amor por Inuyasha. Nunca pensou em confessar para o mesmo, mas naquela hora sentiu a necessidade de tal fato. Inuyasha, que já sabia de seus sentimentos por Kagome, a puxou para um beijo. Na frente de todos.

- Volte bem, Ok? – murmurou encostando a testa na dela.

- Vou voltar. – respondeu Kagome piscando e puxando a espada. – Floresta aqui vou eu.

**Kagome Pov's On:**

Assim que eu entrei na floresta, tudo pareceu se modificar. Como se eu estivesse andando há horas e não apenas há três minutos. A vegetação era morta, uma sensação de que não sairia viva dali me apoderou. Mas mesmo assim, não baixei a espada.

- Lian? – chamei. – Como se ele fosse me responder. – murmurei.

Ouvi um barulho à esquerda, e me virei rapidamente. Um grande tigre me fitava, parecia com fome?

Ele rugiu e eu inconscientemente dei um passo para trás.

- Vir à floresta sangrenta, não é uma coisa normal. – sibilou. – A comida aqui é escassa, sabia?

- Não estou aqui para ser alimento de ninguém. – respondi friamente. – Quero encontrar Lian.

- E o que quer, com Lian? – perguntou andando em minha direção.

- Acho que não te interessa. – respondi.

- Acho melhor acabarmos com isso logo. – desistiu o tigre investindo em minha direção. Desviei de seu ataque e corri. Depois de um tempo, me escondi atrás de uma arvore. Mas sabia que se ela, ou ele tentasse me atacar, precisaria apenas de um impulso.

- Eu sinto seu cheiro, humana. – falou o tigre – Uma humana comum, não teria tanta agilidade assim. O que você quer com Lian?

Eu sabia que não deveria responder. Mas mesmo assim respondi:

- Vim para tira-lo daqui.

E como esperado, ele investiu. Mas eu rolei para o lado e suas garras passaram a milímetros do meu pescoço. Levantei-me e empunhei a espada, novamente.

- Há quase vinte e três anos, que ninguém vem procura-lo.

- Você sabe... Ou melhor, qual é o seu nome? – perguntei exasperada.

- Meu nome é Chiyo. – respondeu **ela**. Sim, era ela.

- Fui mandada por Inue. – expliquei enquanto ela avançava novamente, em um impulso rápido a chutei e com o impacto ela bateu em uma arvore. – Dá pra parar de me atacar? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Chiyo se levantou e disse:

- Vamos fazer assim, te conto o que tenho para contar. Mas enquanto eu tento te matar.

Dessa vez eu desviei por um triz. Chiyo havia conseguido fazer um corte superficial no meu rosto.

- A onde ele está? – perguntei ignorando o corte na minha bochecha.

- Não acredito que te mandaram aqui, sem dizer nada. – falou Chiyo.

- Você passa, encontra-o a onde o coração da floresta pulsar. E dentro da parede de vidro, sua arma há de encontrar – falei o que aquela estranha moça havia dito.

- Hm... Você tem que ir ao centro da floresta, e encontrar a parede de vidro. – disse Chiyo fazendo um corte em uma das minhas coxas. – Porque não ataca? Porque só se defende?

- Não é do meu feitio, matar animais. Muito menos feri-los. – respondi.

Chiyo parou e me encarou.

- Não vou lutar por uma presa, que não tem a intenção de se defender.

Baixei a espada e a guardei. Sabia que a tigresa estava falando a verdade.

- Me leve ate Lian, por favor. – pedi.

- Como você pode confiar tanto? – perguntou Chiyo caminhando até mim. – Suba.

Assenti e subi em suas costas. E então Chiyo saiu correndo pela floresta.

**X-X-X-X**

Sango andava de um lado para o outro. Estava preocupada com Kagome. Inuyasha estava em cima de uma arvore, fitando a floresta como se pudesse vê-la. Rin estava tão ansiosa que andava mais rápido que Sango. Miroku e Sesshomaru as encaravam entediados.

- Dá pra parar de andar, Sango? – perguntou Miroku suspirando.

- Dá pra você me ajudar a ficar calma? – respondeu Sango exasperada.

- Vocês sabem que não podem entrar ali. – falou Sesshomaru.

- Tenho certeza, de que se pudermos entraremos ali. – disse Rin apontando para a floresta.

- Kagome é forte, vai ficar bem. – disse Miroku revirando os olhos.

- PRA MIM JÁ DEU, VOU ATRÁS DA KAGOME. – disse Sango saindo marchando em direção a floresta, mas Fênix parou em sua frente. Sango tentou ir para o lado, e fênix foi para sua frente balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Sango retrocedeu um pouco, sabia o que significava aquele aviso.

- Kagome disse para você não nos deixar passar, não foi? – perguntou Rin ao lado da amiga.

Fênix fechou os olhos e assentiu.

- ELA SABE QUE É PERIGOSO, RIN. ELA SABE. – gritou Sango exasperada. – Você lembra da ultima vez, que ela fez isso. Não lembra?

- Ela voltou quase morta. – sussurrou Rin olhando para baixo.

Inuyasha que começou a prestar atenção na conversa um pouco antes, abriu os olhos. Sentiu seu coração martelar contra o peito. Pulou da arvore e foi para avançar contra a floresta, quando Fênix em uma velocidade assustadora parou em sua frente, com um olhar de advertência. Mei e Kirara estavam ao lado dele.

- Saia da minha frente, fênix. – grunhiu Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, Fênix tem razão, não poderemos ir atrás de Kagome. Vamos acabar tendo mais problemas, o melhor é esperar. – falou Miroku.

- Você fala isso, porque não é a Sango lá dentro. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Se fosse a Sango, nos não deixaríamos passar também – disse Mei irritada. – Inuyasha, se Kagome pediu para Fênix os impedir, é por um motivo. E nos não iremos a desobedecer.

Inuyasha suspirou pesadamente e saiu marchando em direção a arvore.

- Estão entendidas? – perguntou Kirara para Sango e Rin que assentiram.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Chiyo parou e eu entendi que era para descer. Observei o 'coração' da floresta. As arvores eram vivas, totalmente diferentes das outras que eu havia visto. Eu pude jurar, ter ouvido alguns pássaros?

- Lian, seu idiota. Apareça logo. – falou Chiyo.

- Sutil como sempre, Chiyo. – resmungou um LEÃO BRANCO, saindo de dentro das arvores. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e era quase da minha altura. – Quem é essa? – perguntou.

- Sou Kagome Higurashi. – me apresentei – Fui mandada por Inue.

Ele me fitou interessado.

- Inue nunca mandou ninguém aqui, pelo que minha mãe me disse estava lacrada em uma pirralha. – respondeu ele.

- PIRRALHA? EU? – gritei indignada – Tenho 23 anos, sabia?

- E eu tenho 25, então você é uma pirralha. – me cortou Lian.

- Olha aqui, seu Leão de uma figa. Estou atrás de você, porque Inue está lacrada em MIM, preciso da sua ajuda e além do mais tenho que encontrar uma parede de vidro. – protestei.

- Ah, Inue você por aqui. – disse ele sarcasticamente. – Só vou te ajudar, porque quero sair daqui. Se não...

- Que tipo de companheiro é você? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Do tipo, não te interessa. – disse Lian. – Chiyo, você tentou ataca-la? – perguntou ao notar meus ferimentos. Poucos Ok?

- Ela é rápida. – disse Chiyo assentindo. – Quase a devorei.

- Iriamos ter problemas, se Inue morresse. – falou Lian assentindo – Onde está Irina e Inari? – perguntou pra mim.

- Sango e Rin. – falei começando a me irritar – E me chamo KA-GO-ME, entendeu?

- Não sou surdo, garota. – disse ele – Mas te chamo como quiser.

- Estou morrendo de vontade, de arrancar a juba de um leão. – murmurei entredentes.

- Ah, ela realmente é igual à Inue. – disse Chiyo.

- Hunf. – resmunguei.

- Como, O reino fica nos céus e você não vai subir lá, trouxeram o espelho para cá. – começou Lion. Então a parede de vidro, é um espelho?

- Isso é irônico, já que você é um leão e **não** voa. – murmurei.

- Odeio voar, não voo e quando vou lá pra cima e por contra a minha vontade. – disse Lion.

- Irritadinho você, não é? – falei ironicamente.

- Não me obrigue te matar, agora Kagome. – o modo de como ele disse meu nome, foi ameaçador.

- Vamos logo encontrar esse espelho. – falei caminhando em direção a ele sem medo algum. Mas antes virei-me para Chiyo e fiz uma reverencia. – Obrigada, Chiyo.

Ela me olhou surpresa e disse:

- Você realmente é uma humana interessante. – e então se virou de costas e correu para dentro da floresta de novo.

- Você não tem medo de mim? – perguntou Lian.

- Geralmente Leões são de outra cor, mas você não me assusta. – falei dando ombros. – É ate bonitinho.

- Pare com isso, humana. Inuyasha está preocupado com você. – disse Lian me fitando – Temos que ir rápido.

Assenti e comecei a olhar para dentro da floresta. Procurando o espelho.

- Você acha que realmente, uma humana como você vai conseguir enxergar o espelho do ar? – perguntou Lian rindo.

- E então...? – murmurei.

- Suba nas minhas costas, vou levar você até ele. – ele bufou com a boca.

- Olha eu posso te seguir, andando. – falei cruzando os braços.

- Não me obrigue, a te agarrar pela perna e sair te arrastando pela floresta. – ameaçou ele.

Subi em suas costas e me segurei. Lian saiu correndo pela floresta, e diferente de Chiyo, ele não se preocupava se eu fosse bater ou não em um galho. Depois de um tempo correndo, senti como se estivesse entrando em algo gelado e de repente não estávamos mais na floresta.

Escuridão foi isso que eu vi. E bem no centro dela, um espelho com a moldura dourada.

- Aquele é o espelho. Seja bem vinda, agora você irá ver Inue pessoalmente. – falou Lian sarcasticamente.

- Seu sarcasmo é pior do que o do Sesshomaru. – resmunguei descendo dele e indo em direção ao espelho. – Não vejo nada. – reclamei.

- Olhe direito, animal. – disse Lian se deitando.

Fitei o espelho e então eu a vi. Me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, os olhos vermelhos com certa diversão, os cabelos negros que vão ate a cintura e o quimono igual o de Rin e Sango, só que na cor vinho.

- Achei que iria demorar mais, para me ver. Kagome. – falou Inue com uma voz fria e calculista.

- E eu achei, que iria ser mais bem recepcionada. – respondi ironicamente.

- Desculpe, mas realmente não temos tempo. – disse ela – Problemas e dos grandes.

- Tipo? – perguntei ficando seria.

- O reino vai ser atacado, daqui a três dias. – respondeu Inue – Vocês tem que correr, não vou avisa-los pessoalmente, iria demorar muito. Assim que sair daqui, corra o mais rápido possível com Lion e seus amigos ao reino Taisho. – pediu ela.

Assenti confirmando.

- Você controla o elemento ar, é o mais plausível. – disse Inue dando um sorriso de canto. – Tomem cuidado, Ryoko estará na guerra. Avise a Temari, ela pode acabar sedendo por ser sua irmã. – alertou ela.

- Vou avisa-la. – concordei.

- Perolas Negras. – disse Inue. – É isso que está dentro daquela caixa que Maya lhe entregou, junto com Sesshomaru. Tem exatamente três. Uma para Sesshomaru, uma para Miroku e outra para Inuyasha. Eles são guardiões, assim como vocês. Mas são guardiões, dos seus corações.

- Guardiões dos nossos corações? – perguntei confusa.

- Vocês estão apaixonadas por esses príncipes. – disse Inue sorrindo – Está nos destinos de vocês, terem amor pela guerra.

- Amor, pela guerra. – falei sorrindo também – É isso que nos juntou?

- Não Kagome, você é idêntica ao Inuyasha. Gostam de perigos, são felizes. Sango é mais seria, Miroku mais extrovertido e tarado. Mas mesmo assim são iguais, sempre querem superar seus obstáculos. Rin e Sesshomaru, esta ai um casal inusitado. Ele mais frio e ela mais alegre. Isso que os junta. Alegria e frieza, fazendo com que eles sejam as mentes e consigam pensar em coisas nas horas de mais pressão. Entenda, não foi por acaso que vocês foram convocadas pelo rei, que foram treinadas pelos Ciganos, pelos Elfos, Pelos Duendes e pelas Bruxas. Vocês foram escolhidas, antes mesmo de terem a primeira geração aqui no mundo.

- Destino é algo que podemos ultrapassar. – falei piscando.

- Destino é algo que você pode manusear, e não ultrapassar. – disse Inue.

- Eu entendi, Inue. – falei assentindo – Vamos derrotar esse maldito do Naraku.

- É uma questão de honra, ouviu? – comentou Lian.

- CALE A BOCA, LIAN. – falamos eu e Inue juntas.

- Como são temperamentais. – disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Olha que cabeça a minha, estou quase me esquecendo. Sua arma Kagome. – ela sumiu por alguns segundos e depois voltou com um cetro, que tinha duas asas negras. Estendeu-o para mim e eu hesitei.

- Pegue-o Kagome. – mandou Lian.

Estendi a mão e o peguei.

Inue sorriu e disse:

- Você ficou muito bonita, com a minha aparência.

Reparei o mínimo reflexo meu, que havia ali. Eu realmente estava parecida com ela, os cabelos, os olhos e ate mesmo a roupa.

- Agora, eu realmente tenho que ir. – falei a fitando.

Ela assentiu e eu corri em direção a Lian, que já estava em pé.

- HASTA LA VISTA, INUE. – disse ele antes de sairmos correndo. – Se segure, Kagome.

Me segurei mais ainda, realmente Lian era muito rápido. Chegamos a entrada da floresta rapidamente, Sango e Rin estavam andando de um lado para o outro, Sesshomaru e Miroku estavam entediados. Inuyasha fitava a floresta e Mei, Kirara e Fênix, montavam tipo uma guarda a entrada da floresta. E olha que legal, não nos perceberam.

- Se vocês não pararem de andar tanto assim, vão abrir um buraco no chão. – comentei divertida.

Eles me olharam, Sango e Rin sorriram e de repente eu senti um par de braços me abraçando.

- Fiquei preocupado. – murmurou Inuyasha.

- Eu disse que iria voltar inteira. – respondi sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho.

- Inteira? – falou Lian sarcasticamente – Dois cortes nas pernas e um na bochecha, se isso é inteira, não quero nem saber o que é, voltar faltando um pedaço.

Reprimi o impulso de puxar a juba de Lian. Depois das explicações, aqui estamos nós. Correndo novamente, só que dessa vez de volta para o castelo de Ino Taisho.

**X-X-X-X**

Chegaram ao amanhecer, os soldados ao ver que eram os mesmos, trataram de ir avisar o rei e a rainha.

- Achei que tinham morrido. – disse Maya abraçando as meninas de uma vez só.

- Sentimos sua falta também, Maya. – falaram elas rindo.

- Meninas. – Temari as abraçou.

- MEUS FILHOS. – gritou a Rainha Izayoi correndo para abraçar os filhos.

Depois de todos os abraços, Ino Taisho disse:

- Temos más, noticias.

- Já sabemos, Naraku anunciou guerra. – disse Miroku suspirando.

- Estamos prontos. – disse Sango confiante.

- Não estão preocupados? – perguntou Kouga, que havia aparecido ali por acaso.

- Por que ficaríamos preocupados? – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Nascemos para a guerra. – completou com os orbes vermelhas faiscando de emoção.


	20. Preparativos Para a Guerra

- Sinto que estou esquecendo algo... – murmurou Rin...

- Hm... – Sango murmurou fechando os olhos tentando se concentrar.

- Algo que Inue me disse... – murmurou Kagome mordendo o canto da boca.

Todos ficaram em silencio, estavam na biblioteca. Alguns faziam até caretas para tentar se lembrar do que era tão importante...

- A caixinha. – falou Miroku estralando os dedos.

- Pegar o que tem dentro da caixa. – falamos todos juntos.

- A onde guardamos? – perguntou Kagome sentindo um enorme vazio em sua mente, o chamado branco.

- Deixe que vou buscar. – falou Sesshomaru revirando os olhos e indo em direção à saída da sala.

Kagome assentiu levemente, de repente havia começado a se sentir tonta. Se escorou em uma das cadeiras e fechou os olhos, os abrindo lentamente logo em seguida.

- O que foi, Kagome? - perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

- Eu... Eu estou bem. - respondeu a moça vagamente.

- Certeza? - perguntou Rin arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Absoluta. - mentiu. - Vamos organizar as posições de cada um na batalha, sim? - propôs.

- Você tem cert... - começou Sango, mas foi interrompida por Sesshomaru que entrou novamente na sala.

- Aqui está. - falou ele indicando a pequena caixa prateada, com gravuras de rosas. O simbolo das bruxas, uma rosa negra.

- Miroku, poderia fazer as honras? - perguntou Sango olhando para a caixa.

- Claro. - respondeu Miroku se dirigindo até Sesshomaru e pegando a caixa das mãos do mesmo. Miroku a abriu lentamente, e dentro dela haviam 6 colares com perolas negras.

- Perolas... - começou Rin.

- Negras? -completou Inuyasha.

_"- Não é somente vocês que teem direito a proteção. - falou Irina sorrindo de canto._

_- Existe mais do que apenas três simples guardiãs.- disse Inari._

_- Eles lhe farão compania, darão a vida por vocês. Eles serão os seus parceiros, tanto no amor quanto na guerra. E eles terão as perolas negras, que servirão como um modo de saber se a pessoa amada está bem, ou não. - disse Inue impassivel."_

- Vocês... Vocês ouviram isso? - perguntou Kagome olhando para os lados.

- Aham. - responderam todos em um sussuro.

- Para que realmente serve as perolas? - perguntou Miroku.

_- Como eu havia dito Miroku, não são somente as perolas que tem direito a proteção. - respondeu Irina._

- E por que, Perolas? - perguntou Rin.

- Porque a perola é o nosso símbolo. - respondeu Inue - Resistentes, belas, misteriosas e que contém poderes incríveis.

- Realmente existem feitiços poderosos, que incluem perolas. - murmurou Kagome.

_- Enfim, vocês vão saber o que fazer... - disse Inari._

- Mas, não tem como vocês... - começou Inuyasha, mas Kagome disse:

- Elas não estão mais aqui. - suspirou e pegou na mão dele o puxando para perto de onde Miroku estava. Pegou um dos colares, com a mão livre e se virou para Inuyasha, o fitando com um sorriso terno nos lábios. - Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio, a pessoa que eu amo, apesar de ser tão dê repente. Somos iguais Inuyasha, e por isso quero que você tenha a proteção da Perola Negra, claro se você quiser aceitar.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome impressionado, tudo bem que Kagome era impassivel em situações difíceis, que nunca realmente comprovou que se importava com ele. Que ela não era delicada e que era totalmente independente, mas sabia demonstrar o amor que tinha por seus amigos e até mais por ele mesmo.

- Claro. - aceitou ele a encarando. Kagome sorriu e ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça para que ela lhe colocasse o colar. Inuyasha sentiu uma força diferente percorrer todo o seu corpo, uma energia impressionante. Se sentiu impulsionado, a colocar o colar em Kagome, ela ficou surpresa, mas mesmo assim abaixou um pouco a cabeça para que ele colocasse o colar nela. Tocou-lhe o rosto e ela fechou os olhos apenas apreciando o toque do mesmo.

Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshomaru já estavam com os colares, cada um se sentia como Kagome e Inuyasha... Oh, estavam mesmo apaixonados.

- Ãhn... Temos que ir treinar as tropas. - falou Rin meio corada.

- É. - concordou Sesshomaru inconscientemente. - Vamos.

-A... Aham. - falou Sango.

- Claro - concordou Miroku.

- É, vamos.- falou Kagome segurando na mão de Inuyasha e o puxando para a porta, sendo seguida por Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshomaru. Caminharam até o campo de treinamento e encontraram pessoas que não esperavam.

- Os Duendes... - murmurou Sango.

- Os Ciganos... - murmurou Rin.

- Os Elfos e as Bruxas... - murmurou Kagome.

- Uau, isso vai ser divertido. - falou Miroku animado.

- Guerras não são divertidas. - repreendeu Sesshomaru.

- Mas ter novos oponentes, é realmente motivador. - Falou Inuyasha do mesmo modo que Miroku.

As meninas nada falaram. Observavam duas figuras imponentes dando ordens e explicações para os soldados. O primeiro tinha os cabelos negros, olhos verdes claros, um corpo forte e ombros largos. Tinha também duas riscas, uma em cada olho. Usava também uma roupa de guerra vermelha. O segundo tinha também os cabelos negros e os olhos cinzas, um corpo forte e ombros largos. Esse usava uma roupa de guerra cinza.

- Nunca subestimem seu inimigo pela aparência, ou por falta de armas. - falou Sebastian.

- Não repita algo, que eu já expliquei Sebastian. - falou Kagome dando um sorriso de canto e indo ao encontro do amigo.

- É sempre bom relembrar, Kagome. - disse ele retribuindo o sorriso. - É bom revê-las.

- Sempre bom. - pronunciou-se Thiago. - Achei que demoraria um pouco para ve-las.

- Viemos treinar. - falou Rin.

- Mais precisamente, fazer três coisas em um único treinamento. - corrigiu Sango.

- Três coisas? - perguntou Thiago.

- Viemos separar as tropas, treina-las e ver o estrago que as sacerdotisas fizeram. - falou Inuyasha se postando ao lado de Kagome.

- E você seria...? - perguntou Sebastian encarando Inuyasha de cima a baixo.

- Inuyasha Taisho. - respondeu Inuyasha.

- Um príncipe... - murmurou Sebastian. - Devo admitir, que você parece mais um guerreiro do que um príncipe.

- Devo dizer, que aparências certamente enganam. - falou Inuyasha.

- Certamente... -murmurou Sebastian novamente confirmando.

- Acho que vocês são príncipes também, certo? - perguntou Thiago se manifestando.

- Sim. - concordou Sesshomaru. - Sou Sesshomaru Taisho.

- E eu sou Miroku Taisho. - falou Miroku fazendo um pequeno movimento com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento.

- Usam armas feitas por Toutosai. - avaliou Sebastian.

- Acho que devemos treinar, e não ficarmos avaliando armas, Sebastian. - ouviu-se a voz de Temari.

Sebastian se virou para ela, e a fitou interessado.

- Sua irmã me deu um pouco de problemas, nos últimos dias. - avisou.

Temari abaixou o olhar, a irmã gêmea havia se tornando um dos maiores problemas.

- Ela tentou roubar suas armas? - perguntou Sango.

- Tentou, vocês sabem que eu não permito que peguem minhas armas sem minha permissão. - respondeu Sebastian.

- Uma boa característica dos Duendes. - falou Temari.

- Somos divididos em varias características. - falou Thiago. - Ciganos na habilidade, Duendes com a habilidade de criar armas e de reconhecer armadilhas, Elfos de poderes curativos, Sacerdotisas pelo poder espiritual e Bruxas pela magia. Acho que conseguimos juntar tudo isso sem querer em algumas pessoas.

Kagome, Rin e Sango sorriram. Sem querer haviam sido transformadas em misturas de raças, mas isso foi realmente bom. Porque se isso não estivesse acontecido, não conheceria Temari, nem Maya, nem Sebastian, nem Thiago, nem Inuyasha, nem Sesshomaru e nem Miroku.

- Vamos treinar. - falou Kagome. - Temari, pode ser minha oponente? - sugeriu lembrando que a amiga e mestra havia dito que ela tinha muito que melhorar.

- Aceito. - disse Temari sorrindo.

Por causa de uma grande confusão, todos pararam para observar Kagome e Temari. Kagome fez com que sua nova arma aparecesse e que ela se moldasse até virar uma espada. Temari fez o mesmo. As duas investiram e as espadas se chocaram, Temari deu um chute em direção ao estomago de Kagome, mas ela segurou seu pé com a mão livre e chutou a outra perna da mesma, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Temari assim que caiu no chão, impulsionou o peso do corpo sobre os braços, dando um mortal para trás e levantando novamente.

- Espadas são chatas. - resmungou ela jogando a espada em qualquer canto.

- Completamente. - concordou Kagome fazendo o mesmo que ela.

Um combate corpo a corpo se iniciou, só que agora mais velozmente, por causa que as duas tinham as mãos livres. Temari socou o rosto de Kagome, e Kagome meio que cambaleou para trás. Sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, e correu em direção a Temari, batendo em seu rosto e socando sua face, pegou um dos braços da mesma e tentou torcer para imobiliza-la, mas Temari foi rápida e lhe deu uma rasteira, mas Kagome deu um pulo para trás desviando do golpe e tendo que soltar o braço dela.

- Está muito rápida... - falou Thiago concentrado.

- Não era Kagome que tinha dificuldade em agilidade? - perguntou Sebastian impressionado.

- Treinamos muito. - falou Sango sorrindo satisfeita para a amiga.

- Sango a ajudou em agilidade e eu a ajudei em concentração. - falou Rin do mesmo modo que Sango.

- Belo trabalho em equipe. - elogiou Sebastian.

-Obrigada. - agradeceram.

Temari e Kagome estavam ofegantes.

- Empate? - perguntaram juntas.- Empate. - falaram mais uma vez.

Depois foram Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Thiago, Sebastian e Inuyasha. Todos treinaram e lutaram com os soldados e entre si. Até que todos estavam ofegantes e suados.

- Um bom banho e um jantar vão cair muito bem. - falou Rin se escorando em Sesshomaru.

- Vocês estão quase morrendo em apenas um treinamento, fico pensando em como vai ser na batalha. - falou Temari guardando a espada na bainha.

- Na Batalha, não existirá pausas, até que alguém ganhe. - disse Thiago.

- Você fala como se já estivesse estado em diversas batalhas, Thiago. - brincou Inuyasha.

- Estive em duas grandes guerras, mas nada comparado a essa futura. - respondeu Thiago sorrindo de canto.

- Por que está tão impressionado com exatamente essa guerra? - perguntou Kagome.

- Porque, minha cara amiga nunca que todas as raças foram basicamente unidas, por um único proposito. - falou Thiago suspirando.

- Vai ser incrível. - falou Sango quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Incrível. - concordou Kagome sorrindo com a felicidade da amiga.

Quando estavam prestes a se separar, encontraram o rei Taisho conversando com Kouga, quando ele percebeu a presença dos mesmos, disse:

- As vilas do reino foram esvaziadas, agora é só treinar e torcer para que tudo dê certo.

- Pode acreditar que vai. - disse Inuyasha determinado.


End file.
